AI - akai ito no monogatari
by V3Yagami
Summary: Cinta itu tidak harus memandang kasta dan kedudukan, asalkan kedua insan saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan bisa saling memberikan kebahagiaan. Namun terkadang kita semua tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa cinta yang sempurna itu datang dari orang yang justru tidak terlalu kita cintai. Warning inside :)
1. Chapter 1

Cinta itu tidak harus memandang kasta dan kedudukan, asalkan kedua insan saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan bisa saling memberikan kebahagiaan. Namun terkadang kita semua tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa cinta yang sempurna itu datang dari orang yang justru tidak terlalu kita cintai. Mencintai seseorang, namun orang itu tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada kita. Yang memberikan kebahagiaan pada kita, justru orang yang terkadang tidak pernah kita anggap kehadirannya.

**.**

**.**

** AI~akai ito no monogatari~**

**( LOVE~ the legend of red thread~ )  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : M**

**SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD**

**.**

**.**

Suara gemuruh terdengar di sebuah rumah dimana berkumpulnya para samurai ber-istirahat seusai tugas mereka. Di masa pemerintahan Tokugawa, rakyat Jepang dibagi-bagi menurut sistem kelas berdasarkan pembagian kelasnya. Kelas samurai berada di hirarki paling atas, diikuti petani, pengrajin dan pedagang. Kalau Samurai lebih cenderung melakukan tugasnya dengan terjun langsung ke medan perang, beda hal dengan seorang Ninja yang lebih bersifat sembunyi-sembunyi. Maka dari itu ninja lebih dipakai sebagai penyusup atau pengawal.

Di masa ini, terdapat beberapa golongan yang dipandang oleh masyarakat, _Daimyo_ salah satunya. _Daimyo _adalah orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar di suatu wilayah. Beruntung bagi seseorang yang lahir di dalam lingkungan _Daimyo_, khususnya para wanita. Karena beberapa wanita yang lahir di kalangan miskin, akan dimasukkan ke dalam pendidikan _Geisha_. Yang nantinya akan tumbuh menjadi _Oiran _atau bisa disebut juga sebagai pelacur kelas elit.

Suara dengung-an music berbunyi di suatu ruangan yang terang dan dipenuhi oleh beberapa samurai yang mabuk dan berteriak gembira karena berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya. Sambil memeluk beberapa _geisha _yang disediakan oleh tempat yang disebut _'Aoi Tori'_ yang artinya burung biru. _Aoi Tori_ juga sering dikaitkan dengan arti kebahagiaan.

"Kurenai-samaaaa, ayo keluarkan _geisha_ terbaikmuuuuu!" teriak salah satu samurai mabuk sambil melambai-lambaikan botol sake.

"Hihihihi, apa _geisha_ cantik yang ada di sini kurang untuk anda, tuan?" ucap Kurenai, wanita cantik berambut hitam yang digulung ke atas sambil menuangkan sake kepada samurai yang lain, balutan kimono merah membuat dirinya terlihat elegan.

"_Oiran_!" seru salah satu samurai yang duduk di pojokan sambil menekuk satu lututnya, "Aku ingin _oiran _terbaik yang kalian punya."

Kurenai tersenyum dan mendekati samurai itu sambil membawa botol sake yang terisi penuh, dituangkan perlahan ke cangkir kecil lalu disuguhkan padanya, "Apa _oiran_ seperti saya … masih kurang untuk anda?"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai, "Bukan … bukan untukku, tapi untuk dia," tunjuknya pada sosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_.

Kurenai menoleh pada laki-laki yang ditunjuk, laki-laki itu hanya diam sambil meminum sake-nya dengan tenang, sorotan matanya sangat dingin dan seolah tidak peduli dengan hal sekitarnya. Hakama hitam membuatnya terlihat semakin misterius.

"Kudengar, anak itu baru saja dilantik menjadi _oiran_," ujar laki-laki yang membuat Kurenai menoleh padanya.

Kurenai tersenyum dan berinisiatif menuangkan kembali sake ke cangkir kecil yang sudah kosong di tangan pria yang menjadi ketua dalam kelompok tersebut, "Kau tahu banyak tentang informasi di tempat ini yah, Tuan Asuma."

"Itu karena _Aoi Tori_ adalah tempat favoritku."

"Ketuaaa, curang sekali, masa hanya Sasori yang diberikan _oiran_!" protes para anak buahnya.

"Diam kalian, kalau kerja kalian sebagus kerja Sasori, aku juga tidak akan segan memberikan hadiah pada kalian."

"Lagipula … Sasori, dia sudah saatnya melepas keperjakaannya, mwuahaahahahahaha!" ujar Asuma sambil tertawa kencang.

"Hahahahahaa, ayo Sasoriiii! Lepaskan masa kekanak-kanakanmu!" seru anggota yang lain dan diikuti tawa para _geisha._

Hubungan mereka dengan para _geisha_ di _Aoi Tori_ sudah sangat akrab, bahkan ada beberapa anggota samurai di bawah naungan Asuma yang menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan para _geisha_ di situ.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan panggilkan dia," ujar Kurenai.

Saat Kurenai hendak berdiri, Sasori membuka mulutnya, "Tidak perlu, Nona."

"Ehhh?! Bodoh sekali kalau menolak!" kata salah satu rekannya.

"Hahaha, ayolah nak. Sesekali kau butuh _refreshing,_" usul Asuma, "Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dulu saja dengan dia. Aku yakin kau akan nyaman dengannya."

"Apalagi kudengar dia sangat cantik! Dasar kau Sasori! Sudah diberikan wanita cantik untuk melayanimu, kau malah menolaknya. Benar-benar anak-anak," ledek salah satu anggota mereka yang berambut putih.

_**BUUK!**_

Dan satu alas tempat duduk yang Sasori lempar berhasil mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau mengajak tempur, hah!" jerit pria yang terkena lemparan dari Sasori.

"Umurku 22 tahun, dan aku bukan anak-anak," ucap Sasori tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Tapi wajahmu sepertu anak berumur 10 tahun, nyahahahahaa."

"Hidan, jaga kelakuanmu," tegur Asuma yang sudah tahu bahwa laki-laki bernama Hidan itu sedang mabuk berat, "Sasori, hari ini kau yang paling banyak mengalahkan para bandit, setidaknya terimalah hadiahmu."

Sasori melirik Asuma yang kini sedang menyengir lebar padanya. Dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Asuma saat ini, laki-laki itu ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama wanita bernama Kurenai. Walaupun Kurenai adalah _oiran_, namun hubungannya dengan Asuma sangat dalam. Sasori yakin bahwa Asuma mencintai Kurenai, sama seperti Kurenai yang mencintai Asuma.

Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak hidup bersama saja?

Itulah yang pernah Sasori pikirkan dulu, ia sudah mengikuti langkah Asuma sejam berumur tujuh tahun. Asuma menemukan Sasori yang sedang duduk terdiam di samping mayat kedua orang tuanya. Karena alasan ekonomi yang sangat rendah, orang tua Sasori rela mati akibat kelaparan. Membiarkan Sasori yang memakan sisa bahan makanan pokok mereka. Sampai Asuma dan rombongannya datang dan mengambil Sasori, sejak saat itu Sasori bersumpah akan selalu setia pada Asuma yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

Asuma mengajarkan Sasori menjadi seorang samurai yang hebat, sampai kini nama kelompok mereka dikenal oleh seluruh masyarakat dengan pembela keadilannya, '_Rebellion_' yang artinya pemberontakan.

Ya, mereka memberontak pada pemerintahan yang mengatur _system_ peng-kastaan pada masyarakatnya yang sangat tidak adil, sehingga menimbulkan aksi protes dari rakyat miskin yang tentu saja tidak didengarkan oleh para pemerintah.

Maka Asuma bergerak dari keinginan sendiri untuk membentuk sebuah kelompok yang berisikan samurai-samurai hebat dari desa ke desa.

Sasori yang sangat menghargai Asuma tidak mungkin menolak keras apa yang Asuma berikan, maka dari itu kali ini Sasori hanya menghela nafas saat melihat Asuma menyengir padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya," ujar Sasori.

Kurenai tersenyum lembut pada Sasori. Hubungan Asuma dan Sasori membuat Kurenai kagum, padahal tidak ada hubungan darah namun hubungan mereka begitu kuat.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilnya," ucap Kurenai yang berpamitan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kurenai berjalan melewati lorong yang panjang. Di samping kanan dan kiri terdengar suara canda tawa dari para pelanggan yang berada di dalam ruangan. Begitu sampai ujung lorong, ia mengambil arah ke kiri dan berhenti di depan pintu tatami. Dengan pelan ia geser pintu itu dan melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda terurai sangat panjang sedang duduk sambil melamun menatap rembulan yang sedang cerah pada malam hari ini.

"Sakura-_chan_," sapa Kurenai dengan lembut.

"Ah, _Onee-sama._ Ada apa?" sapa balik Sakura yang mengatur duduknya menjadi seperti bersimpuh.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Tsunade-_sama_ kan tidak mendengar," ujar Kurenai sambil mendekati sosok Sakura dan mulai meraih rambut Sakura yang menyentuh lantai, "rambutmu sudah panjang sekali."

"Iya, aku ingin sepertimu," jawab Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Hari ini, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Kurenai yang memulai merapikan rambut Sakura, menguncirnya menjadi setengah dan memasang hiasan rambut yang indah untuk mempererat ikatannya, "dia masih perjaka," bisik Kurenai.

"Hah? Serius? Lantas kenapa dia kesini?"

"Hadiah dari Tuan Asuma," jawab Kurenai dengan riang.

Sejenak Sakura mengkedip-kedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, sampai ia paham maksud dari nada riang Kurenai.

"_Onee-sama_ … ingin aku menjahilinya?" tebak Sakura.

"Hihihi, tepat sekali. Habis, anak itu selalu memasang wajah dingin dan tak berekspresi, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kalau dia bertemu denganmu."

"Aku pasti dibunuhnya," gumam Sakura.

"Atau bisa jadi dia jatuh cinta padamu," sambung Kurenai.

"Haha, walau begitu … cinta adalah larangan di _Aoi Tori_ ini, kan?"

"Bukan larangan, Sakura," ucap Kurenai membetulkan, "Jangan sampai memberikan perasaanmu pada laki-laki yang kautiduri. Itulah yang Tsunade-_sama_ ajarkan pada kita. Karena saat di atas _futon_, mereka bisa mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat manis yang akan membuat kita meleleh. Tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka sudah mempunyai anak dan istri."

Sakura terdiam saat Kurenai kembali lagi mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kurenai sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, makanya Kurenai tidak mau Sakura jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang salah.

"Yap! Selesai!" ucap Kurenai setelah selesai menghias rambut Sakura, "Ayo kita temui tamu-nya."

Dengan wajah yang tenang, Sakura beranjak dari duduk bersimpuhnya. Kimono pink yang Sakura kenakan membuatnya serasi dengan warna rambut alaminya itu. Begitu Kurenai menggeser pintu ruangan dimana para samurai sudah terkapar tidak berdaya akibat mabuknya, Kurenai tersenyum pada Asuma yang masih sadar … dan juga Sasori.

"Tuan Asuma, aku antar ke kamarmu untuk istirahat," ucap Kurenai.

"Aahhh~ baiklah, aku lelah sekali, berikan pijitanmu yang sangat nikmat itu ya," pinta Asuma.

"Hihihi, pasti. Sakura, kau antar Tuan Sasori ke kamarnya yah," kata Kurenai.

"Baik," jawab Sakura.

Begitu Kurenai meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, Sakura menatap Sasori dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa Sasori sama sekali tidak memandangnya?

"Permisi, Tuan? Mau kuantar sekarang atau–"

Ucapan Sakura terputus saat melihat Sasori langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya. Namun bukannya menyapa Sakura, Sasori malah melewati sosok Sakura begitu saja. Sakura hanya bengong dan berusaha memikirkan ada apa dengan orang itu.

Sampai Sasori menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sakura, "Dimana kamarku?"

"Ah, maaf … silakan ikuti aku," jawab Sakura.

Sakura memimpin jalan mengantar Sasori ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Dari belakang, Sasori memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang terlihat seperti masih sangat muda, yang tadinya Sasori ingin bertanya berapa usia Sakura, niatnya itu terputus oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini ruangan anda," ucap Sakura sambil menggeser pintunya, begitu Sasori masuk mendahuluinya Sakura menyusul mengikuti langkah Sasori.

Hanya ruangan kosong dengan meja kecil yang berada di pojokan kamar, jendela rendah dengan mengarah ke barat sehingga bulan dapat dilihat dari situ. Sasori memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi jendela setelah membuka daun pintu jendela yang berwarna coklat kehitaman. Saat Sasori termenung, Sakura melakukan aktifitas yang membuat kedua mata Sasori tertarik untuk melihat apa yang wanita itu lakukan. Begitu Sasori melihat Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat _futon_, laki-laki itu langsung segera berdiri sambil membawa _katana_-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" tegur Sasori, "_Futon_ ini berat, biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya!"

"Ah, tapi ini sudah termasuk dari pekerjaanku," jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung saat Sasori mengambil alih kegiatannya.

Setelah Sasori menggelar _futon_-nya, ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran. Kemudian tanpa melontarkan apa-apa, Sasori kembali pada posisi pertamanya. Melihat Sasori hanya duduk diam membuat Sakura bingung, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk menghadap Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Tuan Asuma," ujar Sakura lembut. Tidak ada respon dari sang lawan bicara, Sakura mengikuti arah mata Sasori yang kini memandang entah bulan atau bintang di atas sana, "Apa kau tahu istilah filosofi kehidupan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, mata Sasori bergerak menatap _emerald _yang kini masih menatap langit yang begitu cerah.

"Apakah pemikiran manusia seluas langit ini?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa, karena dirinya tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasori tengah memperhatikannya.

"Hei, Tuan … selama kamu menghabisi musuh-musuhmu, apa pernah terlintas dipikiranmu, siapa musuh terbesarmu yang paling bahaya?" tanya Sakura yang kini memandang Sasori.

"Pemerintah," jawab Sasori.

"Salah!" Sakura mengoreksi, "Musumu yang paling berbahaya adalah pikiranmu yang tidak terarah dengan baik."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu bisa mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti," jawab Sakura dengan senyumannya.

Awalnya Sasori berniat untuk memutuskan diam dan mencampakkan kehadiran Sakura, namun rasanya sudah lama sekali Sasori tidak mengobrol seperti ini.

"Nona, siapa namamu dan berapa usiamu?" tanya Sasori.

"Namaku Sakura dan usiaku 18 tahun."

'_18 tahun? Usia yang sangat muda untuk seorang oiran,'_ pikir Sasori.

"Anda sendiri?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Sasori, usiaku 22 tahun."

"Eh?! 22?" ucap sakura dengan nada tidak percaya, "Aku pikir Tuan seumuran denganku."

'_Masih jauh lebih baik dari pada dikira 10 tahun,' _pikir Sasori lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sasori yang kini membuka pembicaraan, melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menurut Sasori sedikit tidak mengenakan itu, segera Sasori meminta maaf, "Ah, maaf … aku tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu, kulihat kau sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu ini … itu hal yang sangat jarang."

Sakura tersenyum sambil melepaskan beberapa hiasan yang menempel di rambutnya, "Setiap manusia pasti mempunyai masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan, dan sosok mereka yang sekarang adalah hasil dari kejadian di masa lalu itu."

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Kemudian ketika Sakura selesai melepaskan hiasan rambutnya dan membiarkan makhota indahnya itu terurai, sedikit membuat Sasori terpana akan kecantikannya. Sakura melanjutkan, "Namun … apapun yang terjadi, masa lalu sudah aku lupakan, masa kini aku jalankan dengan usaha dan keikhlasan, dan masa depan telah aku pasrahkan."

"Pasrahkan? Apa maksudmu pasrah? Apa kau tidak percaya adanya harapan? Percaya adanya sesuatu yang akan membuatmu bahagia jika kau berjuang mendapatkannya?!" sewot Sasori.

"Ah, tentang hal itu…" Sakura membuka balutan kimono luar untuk meringankan beban tubuhnya, "sudah kubuang jauh-jauh … masalah harapan, kita bisa apa?"

Sasori membuang mukanya dengan ekspresi kesal. Jujur Sasori sangat tidak suka apabila ada orang yang berkata pasrah dengan takdirnya. Sakura berdiri dan berlutut di hadapan Sasori, membuat Sasori terbelalak ketika tangan Sakura menyentuh lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Yang kulakukan? Bekerja," jawab Sakura polos.

"Ck! Aku tidak mau, kau tidur saja sana di _futon_, aku akan di sini sampai pagi," tolak Sasori—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"…" Sakura hanya terdiam dengan tampang lugu, "Tuan Sasori … anda … malu?"

"Berisik! Mana bisa aku melakukan itu dengan wanita yang baru saja kukenal!" jawab Sasori tanpa menoleh.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan kembali ke posisinya semula, "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi di sini."

"Terserah."

Kedua insan itu tetap terjaga sampai pagi, membicarakan hal-hal yang _random_ pada setiap topiknya. Sakura selalu menceritakan tentang sebuah kisah seorang ksatria yang berasal dari _china_, ksatria yang rela mengkhianati keluarga angkatnya sendiri demi sang terkasih. Menurut Sasori itu adalah hal yang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menngkhianati keluarga yang merawatnya dari kecil hanya untuk seorang wanita yang baru ditemui?

Sakura menceritakan dongeng yang berasal dari _china _itu dengan tenang. Seolah nyaman dengan suara Sakura, tanpa disadari Sasori pun tenggelam pada suasana di malam hari itu. Tanpa mengetahui latar belakang dan pribadi Sakura, Sasori … sudah terpikat oleh wanita itu.

.

.

Mentari menyambut dengan hangat dan menyinari pemandangan yang terlihat dari kamar Sasori. Sang pemilik _emerald _membuka matanya pelan dan dirinya terkejut ketika ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sasori sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu, yang Sakura rasakan hanyalah balutan kimono yang ia lepas tadi malam, kini membungkus punggungnya. Ternyata tanpa Sakura sadari, ia tertidur menyender pada tepi jendela.

_Sreeeg._

Bunyi pintu tergeser dan seorang pelayan tiba.

"Nona Sakura, ada yang mencari anda."

Sakura menarik kimononya dan melangkah keruang dimana sang tamu sudah menunggu. Biasanya di pagi hari, hanya ada satu orang yang biasa mengunjunginya. Seseorang yang selalu bersamanya saat mereka masih kecil, seseorang yang sudah meng-claim dirinya sebagai miliknya seorang.

Begitu Sakura membuka pintu, terlihat sosok laki-laki dengan pakaian yang terdiri dari haori biru dan hakama di atas kimono, dengan tali putih yang mengelilingi dada dan diikat di belakang serta ikat kepala berwarna putih yang melingkar di keningnya. Cirri-ciri pakaian itu adalah ciri dari seragam _shinsengumi_ atau kesatuan polisi khusus pada masa itu.

"Tuan Sasuke."

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ yang dipanggil Sasuke oleh Sakura itu menoleh, tersenyum lembut pada Sakura yang memasuki ruangan dan duduk di sampingnya, "selamat pagi," sapa Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Sakura.

"Sudah dua minggu anda tidak berkunjung, apa ada masalah?" tanya Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam merasakan tiap sentuhan yang Sakura berikan pada jemarinya, "kami sedang mencari seseorang," jawab Sasuke.

"Seseorang?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sasuke, kami tidak menemukannya," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang, "Oh, hai nona Sakura," sapa-nya ketika melihat ada Sakura di sisi Sasuke.

"Hai Tuan Shikamaru," sapa Sakura balik.

"Siapa yang kalian cari?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami ditugaskan untuk menangkap sebuah kelompok pemberontak, menurut informasi mereka beristirahat di tempat ini. Tapi sepertinya informasi itu salah," jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tidak, dari tadi malam aku tidak bertemu dengan siapa-siapa," jawab Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura reflek berbohong pada teman kecilnya ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus cari ke tempat lain," usul Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Sudah mau pergi lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan sendu. Sudah lama Sakura tidak berjumpa dengan Sasuke dan itu membuatnya sangat rindu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membelai rambut Sakura, "Nanti malam aku akan ke kamarmu."

"Kita lihat nanti yah, ada yang memintaku untuk–"

"Jangan katakan itu," potong Sasuke, "Kau tahu sendiri kan aku paling benci mengetahui kalau dirimu disentuh oleh pria lain."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke melangkah mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura kemudian mencium keningnya, "Siapkan dirimu," bisik Sasuke.

"Ng, hati-hati dalam bertugas," ucap Sakura sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Shikamaru. Saat mereka sudah sedikit jauh dari jarak _Aoi Tori_, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk bertanya suatu hal yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kalau kau memang sangat mencintainya, kenapa tidak kau bebaskan saja dia dari sana?"

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali menatap rumah yang bisa disebut dengan rumah bordil itu.

"Belum waktunya, masih banyak yang harus kulakukan," jawab Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih terdiam di ruangan tadi saat bersama Sasuke. Masih berpikir siapa yang sebenarnya para _Shinsengumi _cari? Entah kenapa pikirannya tertuju pada kelompok _Rebellion._

Tiba-tiba Kurenai datang dengan wajah sendu dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, "Terima kasih karena tidak memberi tahu apa-apa tentang mereka."

"Mereka?" Sakura berpikir sejenak maksud dari kata-kata Kurenai. Saat Kurenai menatap Sakura kembali, barulah Sakura yakin atas kesimpulan yang telah muncul dari otaknya, "Mereka mengincar _Rebellion?_"

.

.

Sebuah istana yang megah dan terlihat sangat makmur. Berkelimpahan bahan pokok makanan dan kehidupan yang sehat. Namun tidak menjamin bahwa setiap orang yang tinggal di sana akan selalu bahagia, gadis inilah buktinya, gadis berambut pirang yang sedang duduk bersama pria tampan keturunan samurai klan paling atas hirarkinya. Namun tetap saja, kasta mereka berbeda.

"Ada apa, Nona Ino? Hari kau terlihat lesu."

"Yaa … sebenarnya aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan keluar dari istana ini denganmu, Neji."

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan dan pengawalmu untuk–"

"Denganmu. Kutekankan sekali lagi, aku ingin denganmu," potong Ino, gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang indah yang panjang dan terurai. Kimono berkelas khas bangsawan yang ia kenakan membuatnya semakin terlihat elegan dan anggun.

"Apa yang akan keluargamu katakan apabila menemukan kita jalan bersandingan?" ujar Neji, laki-laki keturunan samurai kelas atas dengan rambut panjangnya yang ia kuncir menjadi seperti ekor kuda.

Neji membelai rambut Ino dengan lembut, hal itu membuat Ino sangat nyaman dibuatnya. Mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain, namun mereka menyembunyikan hubungan yang mereka jalani dari kedua belah pihak keluarga. Karena Neji tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau ketahuan Ino akan dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang keluarganya akan pilih. Dan Neji tidak bisa memberi tahu keluarganya, karena Neji ingat akan statusnya yang berbeda.

Walaupun dia adalah keturunan paling atas, tetap saja tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan keluarga bangsawan seperti Ino.

"Padahal, aku siap kalau kau membawaku lari dari sini," gumam Ino, tidak terlalu pelan untuk Neji agar bisa mendengarnya.

"Ino … kau tahu kan, aku keturunan keluarga Hyuuga satu-satunya. Aku tidak bisa mencampakkan mereka begitu saja," jelas Neji, "lagi pula, aku akan memberimu makan apa nanti kalau kita lari?"

"Hehehe, iya … aku hanya bercanda."

"Sudah hampir siang, aku harus kembali," ujar Neji.

"Apa kau akan mengunjungiku lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau ayahmu memerlukan ayahku untuk mengawalnya secara pribadi, aku pasti akan ikut ke istana ini lagi," jawab Neji sambil membelai pipi Ino.

Saat Neji pergi, Ino hanya bisa menatap laki-laki itu dari belakang sambil terus memegangi pipinya. Sampai ada suara yang mengganggu lamunannya.

"Nona-ku sudah besar, aku jadi terharu."

"Naruto! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget saja!" protes Ino saat melihat sosok pria dengan pakaian ninja hitam yang menggelantungan di hadapannya.

"Hehehe, bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Naruto yang kini membetulkan posisinya jadi berdiri di hadapan Ino, "Apa kawin lari itu benar-benar niat seriusmu?"

"Sebagai pengawal, kau mempunyai hobi yang buruk. Menguping itu tidak baik!" tegur Ino .

"Hehehehe, aku kan harus selalu berada di sisimu sehari 24 jam, jadi mau tidak mau aku bisa mendengarnya. Lagipula sudah hampir 10 tahun kan aku mengawalmu dan mendengar semua keluhan tangismu, jangan sungkan padaku," ledek Naruto.

"Itu makanya aku jadi ketergantungan padamu, huh! Kenapa harus kamu yang jadi pengawalku sih," protes Ino.

"Karena kamu yang memungutku, nona," jawab Naruto sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu tiang istana.

"Iya, iya … ah, mulai besok bukan 10 tahun lagi, kan?" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya, 11 tahun sejak kau memungutku di tepi sungai itu," jawab Naruto seolah bernostalgia.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan kecil, harus dimakan ya, ah! Aku ingin minta diajarkan oleh pelayan, daaaah!"

Ino berlari seperti anak kecil ketika menemukan ide yang baru saja terlintas, membuat Naruto sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah nona-nya itu, "Jangan membuatku sakit perut ya," ucap Naruto yang ahirnya Ino memeletkan lidah padanya.

Saat Ino menghilang, Naruto mengubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin sambil melihat ke tempat dimana tadi Ino dan Neji duduk berdua. Naruto menghampiri tempat itu dan menyemprotkan gas yang khusus diracik oleh para ninja untuk menghapus aroma tubuh manusia. Tanpa mengutarakan apa-apa, Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu tanpa jejak.

* * *

**A/N : *ngelap keringet***

**setelah melakukan beberapa survei tentang istilah-istilah jepang, akhirnya beres juga chapter baru ini :D**

**ada yang tau seragam shinsengumi kan? seragam yang sasuke pakai disini. kalian bisa cek di google dengan keyword (kata kunci) seragam shinsengumi.**

**Daimyo itu istilah untuk sebutan tuan tanah pada zaman edo, dan kebanyakannya itu bangsawan :D**

**ehm, apa lagi yah ... tanya langsung aja lewat review yah kalau ada yang mau ditanyain ^^**

**untuk kali ini, no update kilat, aku ngga mau janji untuk update kilat, hehehee**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**AI~akai ito no monogatari~**

**( LOVE~The legend of red thread~ )**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : M**

**SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap pada cermin di hadapannya. Sambil menyisir rambutnya yang panjang, ia masih berpikir, kemana perginya Sasori dan para anggota _Rebellion_? Dan kenapa Sasuke yang harus mencari _Rebellion_?

_SREEG!_

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"_O-onee-sama_? Ada apa?"

Mata Sakura sediki terbelalak begitu melihat Kurenai datang dan menggeser pintu tiba-tiba dengan wajah antara senang dan lega.

"Tu-tuan Asuma … mereka kembali dan baik-baik saja," ucap Kurenai ditengah-tengah nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Baik-baik saja? Apa berarti Sasori juga baik-baik saja? Entah kenapa sejak Sasori hilang tiba-tiba pagi ini, pikiran Sakura merasa tidak tenang. Walau Sasori terlihat dingin dan cuek, Sakura yakin ada satu sisi di mana Sasori dapat bersikap lembut.

"Apa tuan Sasori bersama dengannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu, ayo kita ke tempat mereka," ajak Kurenai.

Kurenai menarik tangan Sakura. Tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka yang sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya, Kurenai mungkin lebih menganggap Asuma sebagai orang yang ia cintai daripada pelanggan setianya. Begitu kedua wanita ini sampai pada ruangan para anggota Rebellion berada…

"Tuan Asuma," sapa Kurenai.

Asuma menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada wanita yang kini memasang wajah lega, "Maaf ya, kami pergi tanpa memberi tahu kalian terlebih dahulu," ucap Asuma.

Saat Sakura melihat Sasori bersama Asuma, hatinya sedikit lega, namun Sasori tidak menatap Sakura. Jangankan mengucapkan maaf, menyapanya pun tidak, lalu mengapa Sasori menyelimuti Sakura sebelum ia pergi? Benar-benar laki-laki yang membuatnya bingung. Sangat sama seperti Sasuke dulu ketika pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Kurenai yang menghampiri Asuma, "Sebenarnya, kenapa kalian pergi tiba-tiba begitu?" tanya Sakura.

Asuma tersenyum pasrah pada wanita yang mungkin sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri, "Mereka mengincarku, wajahku terpampang di seluruh kota. Yaaa, tapi tidak semua orang mengaku pernah bertemu denganku, karena sebagian besar dari mereka mendukung perbuatanku."

"Tuan Asuma, apakah lebih baik tuan pindah ke luar kota saja?" usul Sakura.

"Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikan ini, sampai pemerintah mau mengubah sistem pengkastaan di Edo," jawab Asuma.

Melihat Sakura melirik Sasori, Asuma menambahkan, "Yang diincar hanya aku, semua anak buahku aman. Tenang saja."

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Kurenai.

"Sasori, Hidan, Deidara dan yang lainnya aman. Tidak ada yang tahu wajah mereka," jawab Asuma.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan seolah lega mendengar jawaban Asuma.

Asuma melirik Sasori, sambil menyengir laki-laki dewasa itu menepuk punggung Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Sejak pergi tadi wajahmu murung, tidak enak pada nona Sakura kan? Cepat minta maaf padanya."

"Akh! Asuma!" gerutu Sasori sambil berusaha meraba punggungnya.

Sakura menatap Sasori dan sedikit membungkuk, "Terima kasih, walaupun aku tahu kamu sedang tergesah … tapi kamu sempat menyelimutiku."

"UWOOOOOOOO!" jerit para rekan-rekannya.

"Sasori," panggil Deidara dan Hidan bersamaan sambil menepuk kedua pundak Sasori, "Kami bangga padamu."

"Ck! Kalian salah paham!" sangkal Sasori.

"Sudah sudah, sebenarnya kami harus pergi lagi, kami mampir ke sini lagi hanya untuk memberi penjelasan pada kalian agar tidak khawatir," ujar Asuma.

"Harus pergi lagi? Berapa lama?" tanya Kurenai.

"Aku masih belum tahu, tapi kali ini aku tidak membawa Sasori," jawab Asuma.

"APA?!" sahut Sasori terkejut.

"Ya, aku tidak membawamu. Karena kemarin-kemarin kau sudah melakukan kerja yang sangat bagus, kali ini aku memberimu cuti," timpal Asuma.

"Tapi aku–"

"Nona Sakura, maukah kau menjaga Sasori selagi aku pergi?" pinta Asuma yang memotong ucapan Sasori.

"Iya, tentu sa– ah!" tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Kurenai.

Sakura lupa kalau malam ini Sasuke akan datang. Tapi bukankah ia tidak perlu panik karena Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasori salah satu anggota _Rebellion_. Hanya Asuma dan yang lainnya yang pergi, tapi kenapa Asuma membiarkan Sasori sendiri?

"Bagaimana dengan Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Kurenai.

"Aku sudah berbicara padanya, aku memberinya biaya tempat Sasori tinggal di sini," jawab Asuma.

"Baiklah, tapi … aku tidak bisa setiap saat menemani tuan Sasori," ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak minta kau temani setiap saat," sambung Sasori ketus.

"Tidak usah khawatir, karena aku meminta agar kamar Sasori terletak di samping kamarmu, nona Sakura," kata Asuma.

Dan kini Sakura membatu mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Kalau begitu, mari bersenang-senang sebentar lagi, dua jam lagi kita berangkat," kata Asuma.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, pikirannya hari ini sedikit mmebuat dirinya sendiri bingung. Apa yang harus ia resahkan? Perasaan tidak tenang di hatinya ini membuatnya gelisah. Saat Sakura menggeser pintu kamarnya, ia melihat ada sosok wanita cantik yang sedang menunggu kehadirannya.

"Tsu-Tsunade-_Sama_," sapa Sakura sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Kemarilah," perintah Tsunade, mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan dan meraih tangan itu. Ia menempatkan dirinya di hadapan Tsunade yang kini tengah bersimpuh.

"Sangat jarang anda berkunjung ke kamarku," ucap Sakura.

"Ada beberapa hal yang sangat penting … yang harus kusampaikan padamu," jawab Tsunade.

"Hal penting … apa?"

Tsunade menuangkan sake pada cangkir kecil untuk diminumnya sendiri, "Kau tahu, kenapa selama tiga tahun belakangan ini tidak pernah ada lagi yang memintamu untuk dilayani, dan kenapa hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang akan kau layani?"

"Karena … aku seorang _oiran_?" jawab Sakura.

"Itu salah satunya, apa kamu pernah berpikir alasan lainnya?" tanya Tsunade dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sambil menghisap rokok panjang yang dikemas dengan pipa kecil yang ramping, Tsunade menghembuskan asap yang ia ciptakan itu ke udara secara perlahan. Kemudian ia melirik Sakura dan tersenyum, "Uchiha-_san_ lah yang telah meng-_claim_ dirimu."

"Tuan … Sasuke?"

"Dengan tawaran _Aoi Tori_ ini dalam perlindungan _Shinsengumi_, dan ia menyerahkan uang setiap bulannya pada kami. Tentu saja aku menyetujuinya. Dengan syarat, apabila ada seorang pejabat atau ia memiliki uang yang sangat banyak dan menandingi dirinya, aku tidak bisa menolak kalau orang itu memintamu untuk melayaninya. Dan Uchiha-_san_ menyetujui negosiasi kita," lanjut Tsunade.

Tsunade tersenyum ketika melihat pipi Sakura merona merah, "Dan alasanku datang ke kamarmu adalah …"

Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan diberikannya pada Sakura, "Seseorang menawarkan hal yang sama, keuntungan yang kudapatpun sama. Bedanya … orang ini meng-_claim_ dirimu bukan untuk dirinya."

Saat Sakura melihat amplop itu, mata emeraldnya terbelalak. Saat melihat ekspresi Sakura, Tsunade meminum sake-nya lalu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, "Dia meng-_claim_ dirimu untuk anak buahnya, Sasori."

"Tsunade-_sama _…" ucap Sakura lirih dan menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Hm?"

"Aku benar-benar dalam bahaya yah?"

"Hmmppff, kalau kulihat dari karakter Uchiha-_san_ … ya, kau sangat dalam keadaan bahaya."

.

.

Langkah seorang gadis bangsawan yang mungkin terdengar sangat tidak bangsawan, karena langkah ini terdengar sangat berisik dan gaduh. Sambil membawa kue kecil yang baru saja berhasil ia bikin bersama dengan para pelayan. Sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Ck! Kenapa sih Naruto tidak pernah muncul kalau aku mencarinya?!" gerutu gadis itu, "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Sudah satu istana gadis bernama Ino yang memiliki rambut pirang ini berkeliling, namun sosok pengawal setianya itu tidak kunjung muncul atau ditemukan. Langkah Ino terhenti karena lelah mencari, disenderkan tubuhnya di sebuah pilar sambil menatap bunga teratai yang mengapung di atas kolam. Sangat tenang dan damai rasanya di dalam istana ini. Tidak, ini terlalu tenang! Biasanya Ino selalu berceloteh bersama Naruto di siang hari seperti ini.

"Aaahhh!" jerit Ino frustasi.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Ino.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Ino menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang mendapatkan luka di wajahnya, "Naruto! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong tumben mencariku?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, aku ingin memberimu ini," Ino menyerahkan kue kecil berbentuk bundar dengan hiasan yang melingkar di atasnya, "Hari ini kan 11 tahun kita bertemu."

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku-nya, "Dan ini untukmu," Naruto menyerahkan benda kecil berbentuk panjang dan ramping. Sebuah tusuk rambut berwarna biru muda, sesuai dengan warna mata tuan putrinya itu.

"Wah, indah sekali," ucap Ino smabil menggenggam tusuk rambut tersebut.

"Maaf, bukan barang mewah, aku hanya bisa–"

"Terima kasih," potong Ino yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

Naruto terkejut atas tindakan Ino. Dipeluk oleh wanita yang sangat dicintai, siapa yang tidak senang? Namun Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum di balik tubuh Ino sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto membalas pelukan itu dengan erat dan menjerit bahwa Ino adalah miliknya. Namun kembali lagi pada status mereka yang sangat berbeda derajatnya, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan kini memegang pundak Ino lalu menariknya pelan.

"Boleh kucicipi kue ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Boleh, boleh! Katakan padaku kalau tidak enak ya," jawa Ino antusias.

Ini adalah kue pertama bikinan dia sendiri.

Naruto mulai memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah dan menelannya.

Naruto terdiam, Ino pun terdiam. Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino dengan tatapan horror, yang disambut oleh tatapan horror balik oleh Ino.

"Nona…"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat kue seenak ini!"

"Eh?"

"Kue ini enak sekali, padahal tadi aku berpikir kue ini akan sama seperti racun tikus yang sering dipasang oleh ayahmu, baunya sangat menyengat," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak sopan! Aku susah payah membuatnya! Kembalikan!" sambar Ino. Namun Naruto mengangkat tangannya sehingga Ino tidak mengenai kue tersebut.

"Tidak boleh, ini punyaku, kalau kau mau buat saja lagi sana."

"Errrggghh! Naruto kau menyebalkaaaaaaaann!"

"Nona Yamanaka," panggil salah satu pelayan bersama seseorang di belakangnya. Sosok laki-laki berambut panjang dan dikuncir kuda sambil membawa katana di sampingnya, "Tuan Hyuuga datang untuk menemui anda."

Ino tersenyum. Sedangkan ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi dingin tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Selamat siang, Nona Ino," sapa Neji.

"Siang," sapa Ino balik dengan sopan, "Kau boleh pergi," lanjut Ino pada pelayan yang mengantar Neji datang.

Sang pelayan membungkuk dan memundurkan langkahnya. Naruto, tanpa disuruh … ia sudah pergi dengan sendirinya.

"Tumben kamu datang cepat, apakah ayahku meminta bantuan pada kalian lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, ayahku meminta ayahku untuk memimpin raziah para samurai pemberontak di daerah sini," jawab Neji.

"Oh begitu, bukankah itu tugas para _Shinsengumi?_"

"Ya … ayahku itu semacam intel, menyamar sebagai masyarakat biasa," jawab Neji lagi.

"Hihihi, kalian memang hebat," puji Ino.

Neji tersenyum lembut, ingin sekali dirinya memeluk dan mengucapkan betapa ia mencintai gadis itu. Namun apabila ada yang melihat, tamatlah riwayat mereka.

"Oh iya, minggu depan adik sepupuku datang."

"Hinata? Apa kabarnya dia? Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kiba?"

"…"

"Neji?"

"Kiba … dia meninggal terkena penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Jadi diputuskan agar Hinata mulai tinggal bersama keluargaku," ucap Neji.

"…" Ino hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kabar duka yang Neji lontarkan, "Aku turut berduka cita~"

Membalas dengan senyuman, itulah ciri khas Neji. Mata Neji kini terfokus pada benda yang Ino genggam.

"Apa itu?"

"Ah, ini dari Naruto, hari ini 11 tahun kami bertemu jadi kami melakukan tradisi setiap tahunnya yaitu menukar hadiah," jawab Ino.

Ada rasa cemburu dalam hati Neji ketika Ino menjawab dengan nada riang, dan juga … belum pernah sebelumnya Neji dan Ino saling bertukar hadiah seperti itu.

"Kubelikan yang baru, benda itu kau kembalikan saja."

"Eh? Tidak bisa begitu, namanya benda pemberian kita harus menghargainya," tolak Ino.

Neji mencoba meredamkan rasa cemburu itu dan berusaha bersikap dewasa dan tidak mau peduli pada benda yang kini tanpa sadar Ino genggam dengan erat.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Neji sambil mengajak Ino pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tidak ada rencana apa-apa, hehehee."

Sambil berbincang-bincang mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, di mana Naruto kini berdiri di atapnya sambil memandang sinis ke arah Neji dan Ino. Memasukkan sisa kue terakhir di tangannya, Naruto menjilat jari jempolnya dan tersenyum lembut.

Manis.

Itulah yang ia rasakan, dan kini Naruto memegang bibirnya.

"Apa bibirmu … semanis ini?" gumamnya sendu.

.

.

Suara kereta kuda berlalu-lalang di setiap jalan. Salah satu kereta kuda itu berhenti di tempat _Aoi Tori_. Sosok pemuda tampan keluar dari dalam kereta sambil menggenggam sebuah bingkisan di tangannya. Pemuda yang memiliki mata _onyx _itu memasuki _Aoi Tori_, namun kali ini laki-laki anggota _shinsengumi _tidak mengenakan seragamnya, ia hanya memakai yukata berwarna biru gelap.

"Ah, Tuan Uchiha. Selamat malam," sapa para _geisha_.

Sang Uchiha hanya memberikan anggukan dan terus berjalan, seolah sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri. Sesampainya ia di depan kamar, kamar dari wanita yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya, ia menggeser pintu dan mendapatkan wanita berambut _pink_ sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Tuan Sasuke," sapa Sakura yang langsung berdiri sambil sedikit mengangkat kimononya agar tidak terinjak.

Sakura menutup pintu dan menyiapkan botol sake dan cangkir di atas meja bundar kecil yang sudah ia siapkan. Sasuke menempati dirinya duduk di atas bantal yang tersedia lalu meletakkan bingkisan itu di atas meja, tidak … lebih tepatnya memberikan bingkisan itu pada Sakura.

"Untukmu."

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut.

"Buka saja."

Setelah Sakura menuangkan sake, ia mengambil bingkisan itu dan membukanya. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika ia menjabarkan kain berwarna _soft pink_ dengan corak bunga Sakura yang sangat indah.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke … kimono ini…"

"Pakailah saat festival lusa, kita akan pergi bersama," ucap Sasuke sambil meminum sake-nya.

"Tapi … ini pasti sangat mahal, bahannya sangat lembut dan–"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum sambil memeluk kimono indah itu, "Terima kasih, Tuan Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti dan kelembutan, ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan menghampiri Sakura, menarik lengan wanita itu dengan pelan dan menduduki Sakura di pangkuannya, "Jangan panggil aku 'tuan' saat aku tidak memakai seragamku," pinta Sasuke.

"Hihihi, baiklah Sasuke," jawab Sakura yang menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan dari Sakura yang kini membelai pipi pemuda itu.

"Malam ini … lepaskanlah rindumu, peluklah aku," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang merona.

Sasuke tersenyum, mungkin menyeringai lebih tepatnya, "Itu artinya besok kau harus istirahat seharian."

"Aku tidak keberatan," kata Sakura yang mulai memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sasuke memimpin kegiatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan dengan Sakura. Mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan meletakannya di atas _futon_ yang sudah tersedia, Sasuke terus memandang kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura. Ciuman yang Sasuke berikan begitu lembut dan rasa sayang yang mengalir dari ciuman itu bisa Sakura rasakan. Sambil perlahan Sasuke membuka kimono Sakura, tubuh Sakura mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke. Begitu bagian atas terlepas, Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke sambil menciumi leher laki-laki tersebut.

Kegiatan mereka membuat suasana malam yang dingin menjadi terasa hangat, desahan Sakura keluar begitu saja ketika Sasuke berhasil menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitifnya. Mereka terhanyut pada permainan cinta yang dilakukan pada malam hari itu, sampai mereka tidak sadari bahwa di samping kamar Sakura … kini sudah berpenghuni. Sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang kini duduk menyender di tembok mendengar jelas desahan kedua insan yang kini bercinta dengan nikmat. Sambil menggenggam katana yang selalu ia bawa, Sasori … memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

Hari festival telah tiba, ada saatnya di mana para geisha maupun oiran di bebas tugaskan untuk menikmati hari libur seperti ini. Kesempatan ini dipakai oleh mereka untuk pergi keluar bersama teman-teman maupun pasangan mereka. Sama seperti Sakura yang kini menunggu dijemput oleh Sasuke, ia memakai kimono pink bercorak bunga Sakura yang Sasuke berikan untuknya kemarin lusa. Setelah merasa dirinya rapi, wanita itu berdiri sambil bersenandung kemudian mengambil kantung kecil miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

Begitu Sakura keluar ruangan, langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan ruangan Sasori. Sakura berpikir, apa saat liburan seperti ini Sasori tetap tidak mau keluar? Apakah tidak bosan terus menerus berada di dalam kamar? Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menggeser sedikit pintu kamar Sasori untuk melihat sedang apa Sasori di dalam.

Ternyata Sasori masih tertidur, padahal ini sudah sore dan posisi tidur Sasori meringkuk sambil memeluk katana-nya? Sakura melangkah pelan, sangaaat pelan menuju Sasori. Dan begitu Sakura dekat dengan sosok laki-laki yang memiliki wajah baby face itu, Sakura menarik pedang Sasori pelan, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan sang pemilik pedang. Namun begitu Sakura menarik pelan pedang itu…

_GREB!_

_BRAAK!_

"Aaakh!"

Sasori reflek terbangun, mencengkram leher Sakura dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Begitu sadar bahwa orang yang ia serang itu Sakura, Sasori terbelalak dan memasang wajah cemas.

"No-nona Sakura?! Ma-maaf–"

"Tidak … tidak apa-apa, aku yang lancang karena masuk diam-diam. Aku hanya ingin mengambil pedangmu agar tidurmu bisa nyenyak," jawab Sakura sambil mengusap lehernya.

Sasori tidak bisa menjawab, perasaan tidak enak mengalir di hatinya ketika melihat Sakura yang berusaha bersikap tidak apa-apa sedangkan tangannya tersu mengusap lehernya yang terlihat sakit. Saat Sasori ingin mengucapkan kalimat, Sakura mendahuluinya.

"Tuan Sasori tidak ingin keluar?" tanya Sakura, "hari ini ada festival di blok sebelah, kenapa kamu tidak keluar untuk lihat-lihat?"

"Aku benci keramaian," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Hihihi, tipekal tuan Sasori, yasudah aku pergi dulu ya, jangan lupa kalau mau tidur lagi pasanglah futon terlebih dahulu, agar tidak masuk angin," ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau…" tanya Sasori ragu.

"Ya?"

Apa kau pergi bersama pria yang malam itu bercinta denganmu? Itulah yang ingin Sasori tanyakan. Mendengar Sakura terus meneriaki nama 'Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke' dalam desahannya. Sasori sangat yakin bahwa Sakura sangat mencintai pria bernama Sasuke itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung dengan nada dan ekspresi Sasori saat ini. Karena Sakura yakin Sasuke sudah datang dan menunggu di luar dan Sakura tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu, akhirnya Sakura pamit sekali lagi pada Sasori, "Aku pergi dulu."

Sakura menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Sasori sendiri. Begitu Sasori sadar, Sakura meninggalkan kantung kecilnya di sana. Sasori berpikir ingin sekali ia melihat sosok pria bernama Sasuke ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengantarkan benda itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura membuka pintu dan menemukan Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di depan Aoi Tori.

"Selamat siang, Sakura," sapa Sasuke dengan yukata-nya.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke," sapa Sakura balik.

"Kau terlihat makin cantik memakai kimono ini," puji Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kita jalan sekarang?" ajak Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke. Begitu mereka berjalan dua langkah, tangan Sakura yang lain digenggam oleh seseorang sehingga langkah mereka terhenti. Sasuke menoleh pada orang yang menghentikan langkah Sakura, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Tu-tuan Sasori?"

Mendengar Sakura menyebut nama laki-laki lain membuat Sasuke jengkel, apalagi saat ini laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasori oleh Sakura menggenggam tangan Sakura seolah Sakura itu adalah miliknya.

"Ini, tertinggal di kamarku," ucap Sasori dengan sangat sengaja sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke, kemudian ia menyerahkan kantung kecil pada Sakura.

"Ah, terima kasih … aku sangat lupa," ucap Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Sasori pada Sakura sambil … tersenyum? Sakura pun merasa bingung kenapa Sasori kini tersenyum padanya.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura gugup.

Begitu Sasori kembali memasuki Aoi Tori, Sasuke menyambar tangan Sakura yang tadi dipegang oleh Sasori dan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Sa-Sasuke … dia hanya mengembalikan ini," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum namun sudah biasa oleh sifat possessif-nya.

"Tetap saja, aku tidak suka kau disentuh oleh laki-laki lain," jawab Sasuke, mengabaikan alasan Sakura, "Siapa dia? Dan ada keperluan apa kau datang ke kamarnya?"

"Dia kenalan Tsunade-_sama_, bukan pelanggan _Aoi Tori_ kok," jawab Sakura.

Masih terlihat jelas raut wajah Sasuke yang tidak senang itu, sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke, Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu laki-laki itu.

"Aku … tetap akan bersamamu," ucap Sakura sambil menahan malunya.

Sasuke pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang tersirat di wajahnya, dia hanya bisa membalas genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Ahahahaa, ayo Narutooo! Festivalnya seru sekali, banyak orang berlalu-lalaaaang!"

"Nona Inoo! Di depan–"

_BRUUK!_

Tubuh Sakura hampir terjatuh, kalau Sasuke tidak menggenggam erat tangan Sakura mungkin wanita itu sudah terjatuh karena tidak sengaja ditubruk oleh gadis yang kini sudah terjatuh. Namun gadis itu tidak menyentuh tanah sehingga kimono yang terlihat mewah itu tidak kotor, karena di bawah sang gadis kini terdapat sosok pria berambut pirang yang menjadi alas.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ucap Ino sambil mencoba berdiri dan berkali-kali membungkuk.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kau kan tidak sengaja," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak, maafkan aku, aku ceroboh! Karena terlalu senang aku jadi berlari dan tidak melihat ke depan, maaf ya," ucap Ino sekali lagi.

"Sudah sudah, aku juga tidak apa-apa, kan?" jawab Sakura.

"Kalau tidak ada aku, kau sudah jatuh, Sakura."

"Sasuke, jangan begitu," tegur Sakura pelan.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf yah," ujar Ino.

"Iya, lain kali melihat ke depan, agar kamu tidak celaka lagi," ucap Sakura.

Setelah itu Sasuke mengajaknya pergi menjauh dari Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya memandangi sosok Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah kagum melihat hubungan mereka berdua.

"Kau menyukai laki-laki itu?" ledek Naruto.

"Enak saja!" jawab Ino sewot, "Aura mereka … sangat dewasa, mereka pasti sepasang kekasih. Seolah saling melindungi satu sama lain…"

Melihat Ino yang masih memandangi sosok Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto memutuskan untuk menyadarkan Ino kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Sadar nona, kau ini sedang berada dikeramaian loh," uar Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya iya, aku tahu, ayo kita lihat-lihat," ajak Ino.

Saat itu, kedua wanita yang tidak sengaja bertemu di malam festival ini sama-sama tidak menyadari, bahwa hubungan mereka akan jauh lebih lanjut dan menghadapi banyak masalah. Saat ini, Ino mengira Sakura adalah salah satu bangsawan di kota Edo. Terlihat dari kimono yang ia kenakan dan gerakan tubuhnya bersama Sasuke. Beda dengan Sakura yang sudah tahu bahwa Ino adalah berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, karena kimono dan pengawal di sampingnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakini Sakura bahwa dunia mereka jauh berbeda.

**.**

**.  
**

**TBC  
**

* * *

**A/N : chapter 2 XD  
**

**entah kenapa lagi semangat bikin cerita ini XD  
**

**langsung aja bales review kali yah XD  
**

**Obsinyx Virderald : Loohh, ini sasusaku koook, tapi endingnya belom tau siapa XD **

**FuRaHeart : gpp kan yah g kilat yang penting update XD *kecups***

**Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan : hehehe,e iyaa makasiiih XD**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : heheheee, aku juga suka banget latar belakang zaman edo, unik /**

**LovyS : pasti dilanjut kok :D  
**

**Ajisai Rie : yeaayyy, ada yang suka XD**

**Aden L kazt : iya ini multichap XD**

**Ucucubi : sasusaku kok, tapi sasosaku juga *loh?  
**

**StringHeart : cerita kenapa sakura bisa jadi oiran itu ada di chapter... 3 atau 4 ya? hahahaha, saya lupa XD  
**

**Baka Iya SS : iyaaa, sakura direbutin sasuke n sasori, tapi dengan cara yg unik ;)**

**Sar Sakamoto Suwabe : yeaayy! akhirnya ada lagi yg suka foct samurai XD porsi semua pair sama kok :D**

**oke, aku akan kembali bekerja lagi, jadi... ciyusun untuk kalian semua muuaaaahhhh  
**

**sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya  
**

**XoXo  
**

**V3Yagami  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**AI~akai ito no monogatari~**

**( LOVE~The legend of red thread~ )**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : M**

**SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bosaaaaaaaan~"

"Tingkahmu tidak seperti wanita bangsawan, nona."

"Naruto, jangan panggil aku nona saat kita hanya berdua, sudah berapa kali aku katakan itu," gerutu Ino sambil merebahkan dirinya di taman.

"Tapi posisi kita masih berada di dalam istana," jawab Naruto.

"Huh! Eh, kau ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu kita bertemu seorang wanita cantik berambut _pink_ di festival?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Ah, bersama laki-laki yang mempunyai model rambut seperti pantat ayam itu?"

"Ahahahahaha! Pantat ayam! Benar sekali! Ah, bukan maksudku menertawakannya. Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang dia Naruto, bisa?" ujar Ino di tengah-tengah tawanya.

"Bisa, untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin berteman dengannya! Kau tahu kan, aku tidak punya teman wanita," ucap Ino sedih.

"Itu karena kau ingin menang sendiri dan egois, hanya aku yang bertahan berada di sampingmu," jawab Naruto sambil membaca buku.

"Tidak sopan, buktinya Neji bisa bertahan di sampingku," ucap Ino dengan bangga.

"Ya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan tentang hubungan kalian, itu sama saja–"

"Itu karena dia memikirkan keluarganya!" potong Ino.

"Kalau aku, aku akan berbuat apa saja demi wanita yang kucintai, bahkan meninggalkan keluargaku yang egois. Kalau perlu, aku akan membawa kabur wanita yang kucintai itu, akan kubebaskan dia dari kurungan keluarganya," ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Ino.

"Eh? Kau mencintai seseorang?" tanya Ino yang entah kenapa merasa risih mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, aku juga manusia," jawab Naruto.

"Hah? Si-siapa?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Apa semuanya harus kulaporkan padamu? Bahkan kehidupan pribadiku?"

"T-tapi semua kehidupanku kau tahu, tidak adil kalau aku tidak tahu semua kehidupanmu!" protes Ino.

"Itu karena aku pengawalmu, tidak seharusnya tuan putri sepertimu ingin tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi pengawalnya," ujar Naruto sambil menutup bukunya.

"Kau bukan pengawalku, kau teman kecilku … sahabatku~"

Naruto terdiam dan kini kedua mata mereka saling tatap. Tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan Ino lagi, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Menjernihkan pikiran … mungkin?"

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!"

"Nona Ino," panggil pelayan yang datang bersama seorang pria, "tuan Neji datang untuk menemui anda."

Melihat sosok Neji yang tersenyum lembut pada Ino membuat Naruto muak. Tanpa mendapat izin dari Ino, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya karena Naruto yakin saat ini Ino pasti sudah melupakan masalah tadi dan bersenang-denang dengan–

"Naruto kita belum selesai!"

–Neji.

Mendengar Ino mencengah Naruto dengan suara lantang sedikit membuat Neji terkejut, bahkan Naruto sendiri terkejut. Tidak biasanya Ino mempedulikan kehadian orang lain ketika Neji datang.

"Aku kan bilang padamu, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!" protes Ino.

"Tapi anda kedatangan tamu, nona," ucap Naruto dengan gaya dan bernada sangat sopan.

"Kau–"

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Neji, "tidak biasanya kamu emosi seperti ini pada pengawalmu."

Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji, ia hanya memandangi sosok Naruto yang masih berjalan entah kemana tujuannya. Apakah Naruto bertemu dengan wanita yang ia cintai itu? Pikiran seperti itu muncul dari kepala Ino dan membuat dirinya merasa tidak tenang. Bagaimana bisa Ino tidak mengetahui tentang perasaan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sangat tahu semua tentang Ino.

"Ino…" panggil Neji dan hanya disahut oleh tengokan Ino, "Ada yang harus kubicarakan."

.

.

_Sreeeg_

Kosong.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu, ia tidak menemukan sosok Sasori di kamarnya, tidak biasanya Sasori keluar dari kamar tanpa jejak seperti ini. Biasanya Sasori akan meninggalkan pesan kalau ia ingin keluar. Tapi saat ini Sakura melihat kamarnya yang sangat rapi, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang berlawanan arah dari pintu masuk kamar. Ketika ia menggeser pintu tersebut, ia melihat sosok Sasori yang sedang mengayuhkan pedangnya di taman.

"Sedang latihan?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Heyaaaah!"

Satu tebasan yang Sakura lihat begitu indah, namun keindahan yang Sasori ciptakan membuat makhluk hidup di sekitarnya tersakiti. Melihat satu batang pohon kecil dan beberapa kelopak bunga terbelah akibat tebasan Sasori, Sakura memasang wajah sendu dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Selamat sore, tuan Sasori," sapa Sakura.

Sasori menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh pada Sakura yang kini berdiri di dekatnya. Tidak menyapa balik, Sasori memasang kuda-kuda seperti akan melakukan tebasan sekali lagi. Melihat Sasori yang akan menebas tangkai bunga yang ditatapnya dengan tajam itu, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh tangan Sasori yang menggenggam katana itu.

"Apa kau tahu, bahwa tumbuhan sekalipun mempunyai nyawa seperti kita?" ucap Sakura lembut, "Andai saja mereka bisa berbicara, mungkin saat ini mereka sedang menjerit kesakitan."

"Karena itulah Tuhan tidak membuat tumbuhan bisa berbicara," jawab Sasori tanpa melepaskan sentuhan Sakura di tangannya.

"Jawabanmu selalu salah ya," ledek Sakura sambil tersenyum, "seharusnya, karena itulah kita tidak boleh menyakiti mereka."

"Lalu, kalau bukan mereka yang kutebas, lantas siapa? Kau?" ucap Sasori dingin.

Sakura tersenyum dan melepaskan kain selendang berwarna pink yang tadi melilit di belakang dan disanggah oleh kedua lengannya, selendang itu ia lingkarkan di leher Sasori, "Kalau kau tidak lagi menyakiti mereka, aku rela menggantikannya," jawab Sakura.

Sasori hanya diam mendengar dan menerima perlakuan lembut Sakura, saat sadar apa yang melingkar di lehernya, Sasori berucap, "Warna pink tidak cocok untukku."

"Hihihi, aku tahu. Kita masuk yuk, sudah mulai gelap dan dingin," ajak Sakura yang menggandeng tangan Sasori, "Sebentar lagi musim dingin, jangan sering-sering berada di luar tanpa baju hangat."

"Kau … terdengar seperti ibu-ibu," ujar Sasori.

"Itu karena tuan Sasori susah diberitahu."

Ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan, Sakura menutup pintu geser setelah Sasori memasuki kamar. Setelah itu Sasori duduk dan menyenderkan dirinya di tembok yang tipis itu. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasori dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ingin melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Apa saja, bercerita … mungkin?"

"Aku … ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sasori dengan selendang Sakura yang masih melilit di lehernya, "sejak kapan kau kenal dengannya?"

"Eh? Dengannya? Siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Laki-laki yang waktu itu pergi denganmu ke festival."

"Oh, tuan Sasuke," jawab Sakura. Melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura membuat Sasori jengkel, "aku bertemu dengannya sudah lama, saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Dia … yang menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke sini."

"Membawamu ke sini menyelamatkanmu? Bukankah–"

"Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, Tsunade-_sama_ adalah kenalan keluarga Uchiha sejak lama. Saat itu, aku dibawa kesini karena tuan Sasuke bingung harus membawaku kemana, karena rumah tuan Sasuke sangat jauh. Untuk membalas budi Tsunade-_sama_, aku meminta untuk bekerja di sini."

"Menjadi _geisha_? Melayani kepuasan laki-laki?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut namun mengandung kesedihan, "Untuk apa aku mempertahankan sesuatu yang sudah hilang karena paksaan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tuan Sasuke … dia menyelematkanku saat aku diperkosa oleh bandit gunung. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang membunuh seseorang. Saat tuan Sasuke datang, semuanya sudah terlambat, kegadisanku sudah hilang, saat itu aku hanya bisa merasakan sakit. Kemudian tuan Sasuke membawaku ke sini."

Sasori hanya bisa diam mendengar cerita Sakura, dia tidak menyangka dulu Sakura mengalami hal yang pahit.

"Aku…" lanjut Sakura, "Walaupun bekerja sebagai geisha, tapi aku tidak melayani kepuasan setiap laki-laki di sini, aku hanya menemani mereka minum dan menuangkan sake untuk mereka. Aku hanya melayani tuan Sasuke yang sudah meng-claim diriku pada Tsunade-_sama_."

"Aku bisa melayani laki-laki lain kalau laki-laki itu mempunyai uang yang melebihi tuan Sasuke atau yang mempunyai jabatan tinggi. Bisa dibilang, aku ini adalah _oiran_ generasi kedua yang menjadi seperti ini setelah Kurenai _onee-sama_."

"Kurenai-_san_?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menuangkan sake untuk Sasori, "Bedanya, Kurenai _onee-sama_ bisa berada di sini karena ia kabur dari rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Tsunade-_sama_."

"Dan … kau?"

"Aku…" Sakura memberi jeda sedikit pada ucapannya, "Ibuku meninggal setelah ayah dan kakakku pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku dan ibuku dulu tinggal di gunung, sampai akhirnya kami mendengar kabar bahwa ayah dan kakak meninggal, ibu jatuh sakit dan akhirnya meninggal."

"Kelaparan," tebak Sasori.

"Ya, karena kami sangat miskin," jawab Sakura.

"Maaf sudah mengingatkanmu pada masa lalumu yang menyakitkan," ucap Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah ikhlas pada masa laluku," jawab Sakura.

Sasori menatap Sakura yang sedang membuka gulungan rambutnya. Ia berpikir Sakura sampai saat ini bisa tegar pasti karena kehadiran Sasuke. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sasori pesimis akan kehadirannya yang mungkin tidak dipandang oleh mata Sakura.

"Apa … ada yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia sendiri terkejut kenapa bisa bertanya begitu.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab, "Asal tuan Sasori senang dan mau menerima kehadiranku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Tanpa disadari, Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

Sakura melanjutkan cerita-cerita yang pernah ia baca di buku pada Sasori. Sakura senang sekali bercerita, karena dengan bercerita ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik pada seseorang. Sasori kali ini mendengarkan wanita itu bercerita dengan tenang, bahkan Sasori meletakkan katana di sampingnya tanpa memegangnya. Dengan selendang yang masih melilit di leher laki-laki itu. Kini hubungan antara keduanya semakin dekat, mereka tidak menyadarai bahwa nantinya … mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

.

.

Ino menyenderkan dagunya di tepi jendela kamar yang kini ia buka lebar-lebar. Dengan beralaskan tangan agar dagunya tidak terasa sakit, gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Matanya terpejam mengingat apa yang tadi Neji –kekasihnya katakan. Memang sangat berat menjalani hubungan diam-diam seperti ini, apalagi pikiran tentang wanita yang dicintai Naruto masih terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"_Mulai besok, aku tidak bisa datang ke sini, adik sepupuku bersama anaknya membutuhkanku di rumah."_

"Ck! Apa dia lebih penting? Aku selalu di nomor sekiankan," gumam Ino ketika ucapan Neji terngiang di kepalanya.

"Naruto juga sama saja, Neji sama saja, ayah sama saja. Semua sama saja!"

_Tok tok tok._

"Masuk."

Begitu pintu terbuka.

"Ayah, tumben sekali, ada apa?" sapa Ino ceria sambil melangkah menghampiri sang ayah.

"Ino, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan padamu."

"Hm?"

"Ini," sang ayah memberikan beberapa lembar foto pada Ino, lembar foto laki-laki lebih tepatnya, "selama ayah keluar mencari, inilah kandidat yang pas untukmu."

"Ini … apa?" tanya Ino dengan perasaannya yang tidak enak.

"Kandidat yang akan menjadi calon suami-mu, kau harus sudah memikirkan masa depan keluarga ini," jawab sang ayah.

"Masa depan keluarga ini? Bagaimana dengan keinginanku sendiri?" tanya Ino dengan nada pelan.

"Takdirmu lahir di keluarga ini adalah untuk meneruskan keturunan yang sejajar dari turun menurun."

"Tapi aku ingin menikah dengan laki-laki yang aku cintai," tolak Ino pelan.

"Sama saja, setelah menikah kau akan belajar mencintai suamimu, seperti yang ayah dan ibumu lakukan dulu."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian!" protes Ino yang kini mengeras nadanya, "Kalau memang takdirku lahir di keluarga ini harus seperti itu, maka aku menyesal telah menjadi anakmu!"

_**PLAK!**_

Ino terdiam saat ayahnya menampar keras pipi kanannya. Sang ayah, Inoichi hanya membatu setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Ino menatap ayahnya tajam dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Inoichi yang masih menatap tangan yang telah menampar buah hatinya itu.

.

.

Sakura menutup pintu kamar Sasori dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamar, matanya terbelalak melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk bersender dengan yukata santai biru tua dan satu kaki ia angkat. Wajahnya terlihat marah sambil menggenggam botol sake.

Mabuk.

Itulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Tuan Sasuke, kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku kalau kau datang?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok Sakura dengan seksama.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Ehm, aku dari–"

"Jangan coba-coba kau berbohong padaku," potong Sasuke mengancam.

Sakura terdiam dan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu bahwa berbohong pada Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

"Aku dari kamar tuan Sasori," jawab Sakura yang menempatkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke namun masih dibatasi oleh meja kecil.

"Si rambut merah itu?"

"Namanya Sasori," ujar Sakura lagi.

Mendengar Sakura mengucapkan nama laki-laki lain, apalagi dengan ekspresi seolah ia membelanya membuat Sasuke murka.

_**PRAANG!**_

_**BRUUK!**_

"Emph–"

Sasuke membuang botol sake ke sembarang arah sehingga botol itu membentur tembok dan pecah, setelah itu ia mendorong tubuh Sakura sehingga kini Sasuke berada di atas Sakura sambil melumat bibir Sakura. Seolah membersihkan mulut Sakura dari nama laki-laki lain, Sasuke seperti orang yang sedang kesetanan.

"Eng! Mpuaah~ Sa-Sasu–"

_**BUAAK!**_

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke melayang menjauh dari dirinya. Dan kini ekspresinya lebih mengagetkan ketika ia melihat Sasori yang baru saja menghajar Sasuke.

"Tu-tuan Sasori…"

"Aku mendengar keributan di sini, ternyata terjadi pemerkosaan," ucap Sasori sambil mengangkat katana-nya.

"Tuan Sasuke," Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang kini mencoba beranjak diri dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk ikut campur urusan kami," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau mengganggu ketenanganku yang sedang santai di kamar, jelas ada hubungannya denganku," jawab Sasori.

"Apa benar itu alasannya? Bukan karena … Sakura?" sindir Sasuke.

"Sudah hentikan," pinta Sakura.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Sasori yang mengabaikan permintaan Sakura, "aku muak melihatmu, sekali lagi kudengar ada keributan–"

"Sakura sudah diclaim olehku, kau tidak boleh … bukan, kau tidak bisa menyukainya," potong Sasuke mengompori Sasori.

"Begitu…" ucap Sasori sambil melangkah mendekat pada Sakura dan Sasuke, "Kalau begitu katakan padanya … nona Sakura, siapa orang kedua yang telah meng-claim dirimu."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika Sasori mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya tidak percaya itu sambil menyentuh dagu Sakura.

"Aku mohon hentikan semua ini," pinta Sakura sekali lagi.

"Sakura, apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasori hanya diam sambil menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi, masih sambil memegang dagu Sakura. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan perlahan melepaskan sentuhan Sasori dari dagunya.

"Tsunade-_sama_ yang menyetujuinya," jawab Sakura.

Ada perasaan kesal dalam diri Sasori, seolah perkataan Sakura itu … dirinya tidak menyetujui claim yang Asuma ajukan untuknya.

"Kau pikir bisa seenaknya setelah berhasil melakukan claim pada Sakura?" tantang Sasuke sambil mencengkram kimono Sasori.

"Kau juga jangan besar kepala, bocah," tantang Sasori balik.

"Apa kau bilang!"

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Sakura.

Ini … pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar Sakura menjerit.

"Kalian berdua mungkin telah meng-claim diriku, tapi aku adalah aku! Ingat itu!" bentak Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sasori hanya bisa diam melihat Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sakura yang biasanya tenang, senyum dan lembut … kini marah besar sehingga tidak peduli bahwa kedua laki-laki ini masih berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sadar akan diri mereka masih saling cengkram satu sama lain, kini keduanya langsung melepaskan cengkraman mereka. Sasori beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengejarnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu dia sedang ingin sendiri, kalimat itu kukembalikan padamu," jawab Sasori yang kemudian menutup pintu tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya di tembok sambil menjambak pelan rambutnya, "Sial!"

.

.

Ino berlari menuju jembatan sungai terdekat, tempatnya lumayan sepi dan sangat nyaman dikala senja. Apalagi matahari terbenam bisa terlihat dari situ. Sesampainya di jembatan, Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian…

"MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAN!"

Mendengar teriakannya terdengar ganda, Ino menoleh pada seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang juga teriak hal yang sama dengannya. Begitu keduanya sadar dan saling pandang…

"Aahhh! Kamu…" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Kamu kan yang di festival itu?" ucap Sakura yang juga menunjuk Ino.

"Ah, kamu masih ingat?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba ceria, "Waah, syukurlah aku datang kesini, kamu tahu tidak? Tadinya aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mencari informasi tentang dirimu, tapi karena sekarang aku sedang kesal padanya jadi aku tidak mau bicara padanya."

"Oh ya? Memangnya–"

"Dan kenapa aku kesal padanya, itu karena dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, padahal aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya! Kami bersama sejak kecil, tapi dia kadang suka membuatku kesal dan sok misterius! Ggrrrhhh! Aku ingin sekali menjambaknya!"

"Hihihihihi."

"Ah, ma-maaf ya kalau aku banyak bicara," ucap Ino yang akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya terus berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga senang berbicara kok. Tapi … kamu ini lucu ya," ucap Sakura.

"Ehehehe, ah … namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino," ucap Ino memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Cocok dengan warna rambutmu ya, apa itu asli?"

"Ya, ini warna rambutku sejak lahir."

"Ehm, Yamanaka-san … memangnya tadi kamu meneriaki tentang hal apa? Sepertinya kamu sedang dalam masalah," tanya Sakura dengan sopan. Dan saat sadar bahwa pipi kanan Ino sedikit membengkak, "Astaga, kenapa dengan pipi-mu?"

"Ah, ini … aku bertengkar dengan ayahku," jawab Ino.

"Sampai … segitunya?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Iya, ini juga pertama kalinya ayah menamparku … karena aku menolak perjodohan yang akan ia selenggarakan," jawab Ino.

"Keluarga bangsawan memang sangat tradisi dengan perjodohan yah?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Da-dari mana kamu tahu aku–"

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Yamanaka?" potong Sakura tanpa harus menunggu pertanyaan lengkap dari Ino.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya sebelum ia kembali tersenyum. Sakura mengetahui identitasnya, namun masih bersikap seperti biasa, tidak menjilat tidak juga menjadi patuh seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang ketika mendengar nama 'Yamanaka.'

"Boleh … aku memanggilmu Sakura-_chan_?" pinta Ino malu-malu.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu saja … Ino-_chan_."

Ino tertawa bersama Sakura dikala senja yang menyelimuti senyum mereka. Seolah melupakan masalah yang baru saja menimpa mereka, hubungan sahabat yang baru saja terjalin membawa mereka pada masa-masa yang akan menyenangkan namun banyak hambatannya.

"Ayah dan ibumu dimana? Kenapa sore-sore begini keluar rumah, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Ino.

Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang terletak di pinggir jembatan itu.

"Mereka sudah tiada saat aku kecil," jawab Sakura lembut.

"Hah? Ma-maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-_chan_."

"Jadi … kamu tinggal dimana?"

Sakura sempat ragu untuk memberi tahu Ino, tapi Sakura bukan tipe wanita yang suka berbohong.

"Aku seorang _oiran_ di tempat bernama _Aoi Tori_," jawab Sakura dengan tatapan seolah tidak ada ragu dan malu untuk mengakui profesinya.

Ino terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura. Inilah yang Sakura prediksikan, Ino pasti menjauhinya.

"Kereen! Waah, kamu tahu Sakura-_chan_? Aku selalu ingin masuk ke tempat itu dan bagaimana kehidupan para geisha juga oiran, waahh umur semuda dirimu menjadi oiran? Itu hebat! Lalu.. lalu… bagaimana kamu mempelajari tarian geisha? Aku melihatnya di pertunjukan theater itu sangat indah! Aahh~ aku ingin bisa menari seperti itu!"

Dan Sakura makin terkejut mendengar respon Ino yang antusias.

"Ehm … Ino-_chan_ … kamu tidak merasa risih mempunyai teman seperti aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa harus risih? Kamu itu teman pertamaku Sakura-chan, apapun profesimu aku pasti menerimanya, walau kamu bandit sekalipun, aku akan memaksamu berhenti menjadi bandit!" jawab Ino dengan nada ceria.

Mendengar jawaban Ino yang sangat tulus membuat Sakura hangat dalam dirinya. Sakura membalas senyum Ino dengan ceria. Kedua wanita itu mulai menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain, di tempat itu mereka berjanji akan selalu bertemu setiap minggu di jam yang sama. Di samping itu, sosok laki-laki yang kini berdiri di atas tiang tersenyum lembut menatap kedua wanita yang sedang tertawa berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Naruto membiarkan Ino menikmati waktu bahagianya sebentar lagi sebelum wanita yang diam-diam ia cintai itu kembali pada sangkarnya.

* * *

**A/N : yeay! chapter 3 selesai XD**

**FuRaHeart : iya, ini aku upate sesempetnya kok. g aku aku discont. ini otak lagi seger2nya sama fict ini :p**

**Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan : oohh, iya sama pedangnya. latar jaman edo emang terinspirasi dari samurai x XD**

**Mizuira Kumiko : ehm, sampe chapter berapa yah... aku juga masih belom tahu hehehhee :p**

**Ajisai Rie : loh? g enak kenapa? ide mah pasti ada aja lagi yg sama XD **

**Rieki Kikkawa : hehehee, endingnya semua pari jadi kok, LOL. becanda. endingnya nanti bisa ditebak kayaknya ;)**

**Aden L kazt : yey, ada yg dukung naruino XD**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : hahahaa, iya istilah2 jepang jaman dulu unik2 XD. dan, buken direbutin juga sih karena sakuranya juga kan sedikit ada rasa ke sasori *ups spoiler* :p**

**Sar Sakamoto Suwabe : sakura ada rasa kok ke saosri, tapi dia juga cinta sama sasuke. pernah ngerasain ngga suka sama dua cowok sekaligus? *aku pernah* *jadi curcol***

**igin : siap laksanakan! XD**

**StringHeart : iyaaap, sakura n ino nanti bakal jadi sahabat bgt, tapi hubungan sahabat mereka pun nanti ada hambatannya loh karena status mereka yg berbeda ;)**

**eunwook : ini sasosaku kok, tapi sasusaku juga ;P**

**chibichan forall : adegan berantemnya ada kok, tapi mungkin sedikit XD**

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink : kenapa baru bacaaaaaa? XD**

**Baka Iya SS : hahha, comment kamu 'mungkin lupa' bikin ngakak XD **

**Icha yukina clyne : adegan sasori n sasuke nanti mungkin setelah ino arc XD**

**taintedIris : kya kya kyaaaaaaaaa, g tau ya? sbeenrnya sasori g sendiri kok di kamar itu. dia lagi sama aku *plak XD**

**vaneela : boleh boleh, panggil aku apa saja yg penting enak di denger :p wah suka ino? kebetulan abis ini masuk arc nya ino XD**

**Keisuke-kun : sip! ini udah update XD**

**nah, terima kasih yah yg udah review, fave dan alert. semoga kalian mendapatkan berkah, banyak rejeki dan selalu sehat (kenapa jadi doa ulang tahun deh?) XD**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**AI~akai ito no monogatari~**

**( LOVE~The legend of red thread~ )**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : M**

**SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD**

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah terdengar begitu gaduh di sebuah tempat di mana kawasan samurai elit tinggal. Sosok anak kecil berlari kencang sambil mengayuhkan pedang kayu yang memang disediakan untuknya belajar kendo. Namun karena umurnya yang masih terlalu kecil, anak yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu malah berlari-lari dengan tawa riangnya.

"Kazuyaaa~ jangan lari-lari," panggil wanita berambut ungu panjang dengan kimono biru muda.

"Maaf ya, Nejii nii-sama … Kazuya sedikit nakal," ucap wanita itu pada sosok laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-san. Dia bukan nakal … hanya terlalu aktif," ujar Neji.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan–"

"Jangan sebut namanya di sini, bahaya kalau ada yang mendengar," potong Neji.

"Ehm, ma-maaf…"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Hinata-san?" tanya Neji balik kepada wanita yang tadi memandangi anak semata wayangnya.

"Hm? Bagaimana … apanya?"

"Keadaanmu dan Kazuya. Sejak Kiba pergi, apa Kazuya masih sering mengigau?" tanya Neji cemas.

"Sudah berhenti. Karena memang dulu Kazuya tidak dekat dengan Kiba, justru Kazuya lebih menganggapmu sebagai ayahnya," jawab Hinata.

"Hahaha, itu karena Kiba laki-laki yang sibuk. Kasihan Kazuya, tapi syukurlah dia sudah kembali ceria," ujar Neji.

"Ng," wanita bernama Hinata itu mengangguk, "Neji nii-sama … apa kau sudah tahu kabar terbaru dari ayahmu?"

"Kabar apa?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar belum tahu?"

.

.

_**DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK!**_

_**BRAAAK!**_

"AYAAAAAH!"

"Ino? Apa-apaan kelakuanmu itu?" tegur Inoichi.

"Ini! Apa maksudnya ini? Maksud undangan ini?!" tanya Ino panik sambil menjulurkan sebuah gulungan yang formal.

"Ah, ayah lupa memberi tahumu, pernikahan kedua anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan, kau cukup akrab dengan anak laki-lakinya kan? Apa dia tidak memberi tahumu tentang pertunangannya dengan adik sepupunya?"

"Hi-Hinata?" Ino tersentak.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau cemas begitu? Ayah tahu kau akan merasa kehilangan temanmu, tapi itu sudah jalan keluarga mereka," jelas Inoichi sambil memeriksa beberapa gulungan, "Harus ada keturunan murni dari mereka untuk meneruskan tahta-nya. Dan wanita yang tepat untuk pemuda itu hanyalah adik sepupunya sendiri."

"Tapi mereka kan saudara?!" protes Ino.

"Selama bukan kandung, tidak masalah kan? Kau juga bisa menikah dengan kakak sepupumu kalau kau mau," usul sang ayah.

"TIDAK SUDI!" sewot Ino yang langsung meninggalkan ayahnya.

_**BRAAAK!**_

Begitu Ino membanting pintu, Inoichi hanya terbengong di tempat duduknya.

.

.

Sakura mengerjakan hobby-nya, yaitu membuat suatu kerajinan tangan memakai kain polos yang entah akan ia jadikan apa nantinya. Sudah ada hasil yang kini Kurenai pakai di obi-nya yaitu corak bunga Tsubaki dan beberapa geisha di Aoi Tori ini yang memakai hiasan rambut terbuat dari kain. Duduk dengan tenang di kamar Sasori sambil menjahit, sedangkan Sasori hanya melamun di pinggir jendela.

"Kalau melamun dan pikiran kosong, kau bisa celaka tuan Sasori," celetuk Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kain tersebut.

"Aku tidak melamun, hanya…"

"Memikirkan tuan Asuma," tebak Sakura.

"…" Sasori terdiam, bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu? Apa Sakura mempunyai kekuatan membaca pikiran orang? "Bagaiamana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat kau dan tuan Sasuke berkelahi dan Tsunade-sama memanggil kalian dan memberi kalian hukuman. Kau terus melamun," jawab Sakura.

"Hhh," Sasori menghela nafas, "Aku tidak enak pada Asuma."

"Kalau begitu cobalah membuatnya bangga," usul Sakura yang melipat kainnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasori sambil menggulung benang yang terurai di lantai, "Kau membuat satu masalah, maka buatlah satu hal yang membanggakan."

"Kadang ucapanmu sulit dimengerti," ucap Sasori.

"sama seperti sifatmu," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf … karena tindakanku, kau jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengannya," ujar Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu hukuman dari Tsunade-sama untuk tuan Sasuke, sesekali dia juga harus menerima _shock therapy_ seperti ini," jawab Sakura.

"Sebenarnya … kau ini ada dipihak siapa sih?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku? Aku hanya memihak diriku sendiri, hohohoho."

"Wanita memang mengerikan," gumam Sasori pelan.

_Sreeeeg._

"Permisi, tuan Sasori … ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucap salah satu pelayan yang datang.

"Siapa?"

"Tuan Deidara," jawab pelayan tersebut.

Sasori terdiam sebentar sebelum ia meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya menemui Deidara di ruang yang biasa mereka beristirahat. Sesampainya di ruangan itu, Sasori menggeser pintu dan masuk bersama Sakura yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Begitu Sasori dan dirinya masuk, Sakura menutup pintu tersebut. Deidara yang tadinya tersenyum dan ingin menjahili Sasori langsung terdiam dengan wajah yang curiga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori. Satu pertanyaan yang mewakili dua hal. Kenapa Deidara datang dan … kenapa dia berekspresi begitu.

"Mana pedangmu?" tanya Deidara.

"Di kamar," jawab Sasori singkat sambil menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Sakura yang sudah melakukan pelayanan di meja.

"Kautinggal … di kamar?" tanya Deidara, meyakinkan apa yang ia dengar ini bukan lelucon.

"Iya," jawab Sasori lagi, "terima kasih," lanjutnya setelah Sakura menuangkan sake pada cangkirnya.

"Jadi…" Deidara kembali memimpin percakapan, "kenapa kau meninggalkan pedangmu?"

"Apakah kita dalam medan pertempuran?" tanya balik Sasori.

"Kau tidak pernah melepaska pedangmu bahkan saat kau tidur sekalipun," ujar Deidara yang kini nadanya mengeras.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini hanya untuk mengomentari itu?"

Pertanyaan Sasori menyadarkan Deidara akan suatu hal yang penting. Namun sebelum Deidara berucap kembali, kedua matanya melirik Sakura, dan Sasori paham sekali arti kode tersebut.

"Nona Sakura, bisakah tinggalkan kami sebentar?" pinta Sasori.

"Baiklah, panggil aku kalau membutuhkan sesuatu," ucap Sakura sambil pamit dari tempat itu.

Begitu Sakura sudah keluar, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan melepas semua hiasan rambut yang menempel di rambutnya …. Itulah yang ia niatkan tadi. Namun pada kenyataannya Sakura masih berdiri di samping pintu tatami sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka di dalam.

"Kau berubah," ujar Deidara.

"Aku masih Sasori yang lama."

"Benarkah?"

_Siiing!_

_Cklek._

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Deidara melepaskan pedang dari sarungnya lalu mengarahkannya pada Sasori.

"Instingmu menghilang, kewaspadaanmu menurun dan–"

"Apa kaupikir begitu?" potong Sasori dengan santai.

Saat Deidara sadar, ternyata perutnya kini berada di ujung pisau kecil yang digenggam oleh Sasori. Deidara sangat tahu bahwa pisau itu beracun. Deidara tersenyum puas, "ternyata kau masih sebagus dulu."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku masih Sasori yang dulu."

Deidara memasukkan kembali pedang ke dalam sarungnya, dengan tegas ia mengucapkan, "Tidak. kau beda dari yang dulu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau lebih lembut pada nona Sakura, dibanding kau yang dulu," jelas Deidara.

Sasori tidak menjawab, dia tidak membenarkan tapi juga tidak mengelak. Kemudian Deidara mengambil cangkir yang sudah ter-isi sake lalu meneguknya, "Dia–bisa menjadi kelemahanmu."

"Jangan libatkan dia pada urusan kita."

"Secara otomatis, Sakura sudah masuk dalam daftar kelemahanmu, Sasori."

Sasori hanya terdiam dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, "Lalu apa tujuanmu ke sini?"

"Hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja, dan ada pesan dari Asuma," jawab Deidara dengan wajah serius.

"Pesan?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Ya, pesan yang sangat penting untukmu," jawab Deidara lagi.

Saat Sasori mencoba serius dalam pembicaraan ini, Deidara melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jangan buat Sakura hamil."

"…"

Deidara menyengir.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghilang saja sana!" sewot Sasori dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahahaha, ketusnya tidak berubah. Tapi aku bertanya serius kali ini, apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" tanya Deidara yang penasaran, "Apa dia hebat? Bagaimana kesan pertamamu?"

"Kau ingin kembali dengan kepala utuh atau tidak?" jawab Sasori kesal.

"Eh? Jadi kau belum melakukannya? Sudah sebulan lebih kalian tinggal bersama loh," Deidara malah terus menanyakan hal yang membuat Sasori malu dan kesal. Namun sebelum Sasori kembali mengeluarkan pisau beracunnya, Deidara langsung mengubah ke topic inti.

"Asuma bilang hati-hati pada sekitarmu," ujar Deidara.

"Aku akan hati-hati," jawab Sasori.

"Kau harus selalu waspada, kita terbentuk untuk melakukan pemberontakan pada pemerintah, apalagi sekarang para anjing pemerintahan itu sedang mengincar nyawa Asuma," kata Deidara mencoba mengingati Sasori.

"Aku tahu, para shinsengumi tidak akan mengetahui identitasku di sini," ucap Sasori.

"Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya," ujar Deidara, "jadi … kapan kau akan melakukannya dengan Sakura?"

Dan pertanyaan Deidara sukses membuat wajahnya merah karena terkena lemparan cangkir oleh Sasori.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju jembatan yang sering ia kunjungi di kala senja bersama Ino. Namun karena kali ini bukan hari dimana ia berjanji dengan Ino akan mengunjungi tempat itu, maka Sakura seorang diri … termenung menatap pemandangan sungai yang jernih. Matanya terpejam saat ia mencoba mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Saat ibunya pergi meninggalkan dirinya, saat Sasuke menyelamatkannya dan saat Sasuke membawanya ke Aoi Tori.

Terlihat senyuman kecil dari bibirnya, kalau saat itu ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, mungkin dirinya sudah mati karena diperkosa dan dibunuh. Saat ini, Sakura meraskaan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya, dia bersyukur bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun saat Sakura membuka matanya…

"Sasori…" gumamnya pelan.

"HUAAHAAAAAA!~"

Sakura menoleh pada suara tangis anak kecil yang snagat kencang, begitu ia menangkap sosok anak kecil laki-laki sedang menangis sambil berjalan di jembatan, Sakura menghampirinya.

"Adik kecil, kenapa menangis?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Huhuu~huuu~ Onee-chan, aku tersesaaat~"

"Loh? Kamu pergi dengan siapa tadi?" tanya Sakura yang menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan anak kecil itu.

"Dengan mama, tapi karena mama sibuk melihat-lihat barang yang di jual di sana, aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Dan sekarang huhuu~huuu … aku tersesaaat~"

Sakura mengelus kepala anak itu kemudian merengkuh kedua pipinya, "Berhenti menangis. Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Hapus air matamu lalu kita cari mama-mu bersama, okay?"

"Ng~ terima kasih~"

"Pintar, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura yang kembali berdiri dan menggenggam tangan anak kecil tersebut.

"Kazuya."

"Nah, Kazuya-kun. Masih ingat tadi kamu berjalan ke arah mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehm, aku tidak terlalu ingat, aku rasa tadi aku melewati jalan ini," tunjuk Kazuya pada jalanan yang penuh dengan orang berlalu-lalang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita telusuri," ajak Sakura. Begitu Kazuya menggenggam tangan Sakura dan wanita itu merasakan genggaman kecil di telapak tangannya, Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, "berapa usiamu?"

"Enam tahun," jawab Kazuya yang sudah sedikit kembali ceria, "Onee-chan … onee-chan cantik sekali, apa onee-chan seorang bangsawan?"

"Eh? Aku cantik? Terima kasih, tapi aku bukan bangsawan," jawab Sakura lembut.

"Masa? Tapi seperti terlihat–"

"KAZUYAAAAA!"

Jeritan seorang wanita membuat ucapan Kazuya terputus, begitu pula Sakura yang menghentikan langkahnya. Ketika mereka berdua menoleh, seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang berlari menghampiri mereka dengan wajah paniknya. Ketika sosok wanita itu dekat, wanita itu memeluk Kazuya dengan erat. Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa wanita itu adalah ibunya.

"Kamu kemana saja?! Mama khawatir sekali!"

"Maaf ma, lain kali Kazuya akan mengingat jalan agar tidak tersesat," jawab Kazuya pelan.

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadap Sakura kemudian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Terima kasih telah menjaga Kazuya, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kebetulan saja aku mendengar suaranya yang sedang menangis," jawab Sakura dengan sopan.

"Menangis?! Kazuya, sudah berapa kali mama katakan kalau kamu tidak boleh menangis, sebagai keturunan samurai kamu harus bisa tegar dalam situasi apapun," ceramah wanita itu dengan tegas.

"Ehm, maklum saja, Kazuya-kun baru berumur enam tahun, wajar kan dia ketakutan apabila tersesat," bela Sakura.

"Kamu jangan membelanya, anak ini memang sudah harus diajarkan disiplin dini hari, kalau tidak kakeknya bisa marah besar. Kau tahu, orang tua kalau marah menyeramkan."

"Hihihihi. Iya, mereka memang menyeramkan," ucap Sakura yang menyetujuinya karena mengingat betapa menyeramkannya apabila Tsunade marah, "Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ah? Hyuuga? Klan Samurai paling atas?" tebak Sakura.

"Paling atas setelah Uchiha, Uchiha lah yang paling atas" ucap Hinata mengoreksi.

"Ah, hahahaha. Iya, aku pernah mendengar hal itu," jawab Sakura yang sedikit canggung.

"Haruno-san, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Akan ada rapat keluarga, kami pamit sekarang ya, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak," ucap Hinata.

"Iya sama-sama," jawab Sakura, "Sampai jumpa, Kazuya-kun."

"Sampai jumpa onee-chan!" jawab Kazuya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menyengir.

Begitu mereka pergi, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke jembatan dan merenung di sana, sementara Kazuya tersenyum sendiri sambil bersenandung ria.

"Sepertinya kamu senang, padahal tadi tersesat," kata Hinata.

"Ng! aku suka Sakura nee-chan. Ma, bolehkah aku menemuinya lagi?" tanya Kazuya dengan nada formal.

"Di saat seperti ini saja, kamu bisa berbicara formal," ledek Hinata, "tentu saja boleh, asal ada pengawalan dari pihak istana."

"Yeay! Terima kasih, aku sayang mama!" ujar Kazuya sambil memeluk Hinata.

.

.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa kali helaan yang ia hembuskan hari ini. Dalam hatinya ia merindukan Sasuke tapi pikirannya menuju Sasori. Sakura tahu hal ini tidak boleh terjadi, apalagi kalau sampai mereka berdua bertemu dan saling mengetahui identitas masing-masing. Bisa-bisa terjadi pertumpah darah di Aoi Tori.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura yang tadinya melamun kini kembali pada kesadarannya. Mendengar jeritan seorang wanita yang cukup keras membuat kedua mata emerald itu mencari dimana sosok wanita yang berteriak. Sakura melihat ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul di satu sudut, dan terdengar bentakan dari suara laki-laki yang keras dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.

"WANITA JALANG! BAYAR HUTANGMU!"

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar lagi~ aku mohon jangan pukul aku~ aku pasti akan membayar hutang-hutang ayahku~"

"Cih! Ayahmu sudah mati saja masih menyusahkan orang! Sudah tiga hari sejak kau bilang akan membayarnya!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu~ tapi aku belum mendapatkan uang dari hasil bayaranku menari~"

"TERUS SAJA MEMBANTAH!"

Saat laki-laki bertubuh besar akan menampar wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah sekali lagi–

"HEI! HENTIKAN!"

–Sakura membentak laki-laki tersebut dengan lantang dan masuk ke dalam lingkaran yang dimana terbuat oleh orang-orang yang hanya melihatnya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada laki-laki memukul wanita, kau tahu? Itu melebihi pengecut namanya," ujar Sakura sambil menghampiri wanita yang terpojok, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memberikan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan kotoran di wajah wanita itu.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami! Orang luar diam saja!"

"Sesama wanita aku merasa direndahkan! Apa kau tidak malu memukul wanita di depan banyak orang? Badanmu besar aku yakin otakmu kecil," ujar Sakura ketus yang menyebabkan bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang sekitar.

"Iya yah, orang itu kejam sekali."

"Memukul wanita sekeras itu, apa tidak malu yah?"

Merasa dirinya dipermalukan, laki-laki besar itu mengangkat tangannya dan mencengkram kimono Sakura.

_**GREB.**_

"DASAR JALANG!"

"Hyaaa!"

_**Sriiing!**_

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari wanita itu atau kau akan kehilangan kedua tanganmu untuk selamanya." Suara laki-laki terdengar sangat tidak asing di telinga Sakura. Begitu ia membuka matanya, sosok Sasuke dengan seragam shinsengumi sudah menempelkan pedangnya di lengan laki-laki itu.

"Tu-Tuan Sasuke?"

Laki-laki besar itu melepas cengkramannya dan menatap pada wanita di belakang Sakura, "BAYAR HUTANGMU!"

"Berapa jumlah hutangnya?" tanya Sakura.

"2000! Dan ini sudah masuk waktu sebulan!"

Sakura mengambil dompet kecil dari dalam obi-nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar lalu memberikannya pada laki-laki itu, "Ambil sisanya dan jangan pernah kau temui wanita ini lagi!"

Laki-laki itu menatap sinis pada Sakura, namun begitu Sasuke mengencangkan pedangnya pada lengan orang itu, dia mendecih kemudian mengambil uang dari tangan Sakura. Setelah laki-laki bertubuh besar itu pergi, Sakura menoleh pada wanita yang kini jatuh terduduk karena lemas.

"Te-Terima kasih~ terima kasih~"

Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya, "Tidak apa-apa, kamu pasti takut kan? Sudah, orangnya sudah pergi."

Setelah yakin wanita itu sedikit tenang, Sakura beranjak dan menghampiri Sasuke, "Terima kasih banyak, tuan Sasuke."

"Untung aku sedang patroli di sini, lain kali jangan bertindak sembarangan," ucap Sasuke yang menyentuh kepala Sakura dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ung, aku akan hati-hati," jawab Sakura yang merona.

"Hei hei hei, waktuanya ke blok sebelah," tegur Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Sasuke.

"Tuan Shikamaru," sapa Sakura.

"Aku pergi dulu, kau cepat pulang, hari sudah mulai akan gelap," perintah Sasuke.

"Okay, selamat bertugas," jawab Sakura.

Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah wanita yang masih duduk terdiam, "Ehm … anu … siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Wanita itu mendongak dan tersenyum kecil, "Karin … panggil saja aku Karin."

"Karin, aku Haruno Sakura. Rumahmu dimana?"

"Aku … tidak punya rumah, rumahku disita oleh laki-laki tadi."

"Hah? Lalu kamu mau tidur dimana?"

"…" Karin mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat memalukan di mata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku saja yuk, mungkin saja Tsunade-sama akan menjadikanmu sepertiku," ajak Sakura.

"Sepertimu?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Iya, aku ini Oiran," jawab Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Yuk."

Karin tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sakura. Sambil mengikuti langkah Sakura, Karin berpikir mungkin ini sudah takdirnya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura dan mengikutinya. Langkahnya menuju Aoi Tori ini membawanya menuju sebuah takdir yang akan mengubah nasib hidupnya.

.

.

"AAAARRGHHHH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGIIII!" jerit Ino di dalam kamarnya sambil menggenggam sisir. Sambil menyisir rambutnya yang ditemani oleh Naruto. Ino terus-menerus mengoceh tentang Neji pemuda yang diam-diam mencintainya itu.

"Berperilakulah sedikit seperti layaknya anak bangsawan, Ino," tegur Naruto pelan sambil berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Selalu kalimat itu yang kaulontarkan padaku, aku gemas pada Neji! Kenapa dia tidak bisa tegas pada keluarganya sih!" geram Ino sambil memukul sisir ke mejanya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau sadarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

Ino memasang wajah cemberut pada Naruto, namun saat ini pikirannya tidak bisa marah pada pemuda yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya itu. Wajah Ino menyendu, sambil kembali melakukan kegiatannya tadi, Ino menyisir rambutnya dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

"Padahal dulu Neji bilang … dia mencintaiku~" ucap Ino sendu, "Tapi kenapa seolah dia tidak pernah memperjuangkanku."

Melihat sosok Ino yang baru pertama kali ia lihat, Naruto berjalan mendekati nona-nya itu kemudian mengambil alih sisir yang tadi Ino pegang, "Kau sudah cukup lama menahan apa yang ingin kaulakukan," ujar Naruto sambil menyisir rambut Ino dari belakang.

"Sekarang saatnya kau melakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan, apapun itu resikonya … aku akan selalu membantumu," lanjut Naruto yang kini merapikan rambut Ino memakai jemarinya.

Ino menatap sosok Naruto melalui cermin yang ada di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu, "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Ino hanya bisa melihat sosok Naruto namun tidak untuk wajahnya. Masih dengan jemari yang menempel di rambut panjang indah milik Ino, diam-diam Naruto berlutut dan menciumi rambut yang memiliki wangi khas tersebut.

"Aku akan menghampiri Neji," ucap Ino yang kemudian menoleh ke Naruto, "Dan memaksanya tegas, jalan apa yang akan ia pilih."

Naruto tersenyum dan berlutut selayaknya pengawal terhadap tuannya, "Aku akan mengawasimu."

.

.

Ino berjalan menyelusuri koridor tempat kediaman para samurai berada. Beberapa pilar ia lewati sampai ia bertemu dengan salah satu pelayan rumah itu.

"I-Ino-Sama? Kenapa datang tidak memberi tahu?" tanya sang pelayan yang sudah lama mengenal Ino.

"Aku memang datang mendadak. Apa Neji ada?" jawab dan tanya Ino balik.

"Ah, tuan Neji sedang dalam rapat keluarga di ruang tengah, akan saya panggilkan."

Begitu pelayan itu pergi, Ino menduduki dirinya di kursi dekat pilar dengan pemandangan taman belakang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini sejak Neji memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Entah sejak kapan, Ino merasakan resah bahwa suatu saat memang dia harus berpisah dari Neji. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau hal itu dikarenakan Neji yang tidka bisa tegas mengambil keputusan.

Tapi, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, Ino akan coba untuk mempertahankan sekuat tenaganya. Ia tidak mau menyerah sebelum berjuang, dia juga tidak mau melepas Neji begitu saja. Kalau perlu, Ino akan masuk ke dalam ruang rapat keluarga dan mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka selama ini. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Ino yang saat ini sedang berdoa kepada Tuhan agar mengizinkannya terus menjalani hubungan bersama Neji.

Saat Ino masih dengan doanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti itu, Neji yang sudah selesai dari urusan keluarganya itu menghampiri Ino. Dengan langkah yang pelan namun cukup mengeluarkan bunyi yang dapat Ino dengar sehingga Ino membuka matanya. Ia melihat sosok Neji … sosok yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ino tahu dan Ino yakin, bahwa hari ini … semua akan berakhir.

~TBC~

* * *

**A/N : fict hasil nyicil tiap hari T^T kerjaan aku lagi banyak banget dan bikin penat, jadi berasa ngerjain TA saat kuliah lagi T_T**

**maaf ya ngga bales review satu2, diusahain chapter depan aku bales deh  
**

**XoXo  
**

**V3Yagami  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**AI~akai ito no monogatari~**

**( LOVE~The legend of red thread~ )**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : M**

**SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD**

**.**

**.**

"Ino, tumben kamu yang mengunjungiku?" tanya Neji ketika laki-laki itu mendekati sosok gadis yang kini memasang wajah sendu. Namun saat Neji berada di dekatnya, Ino melepaskan senyumannya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Baik," jawab Neji singkat. Tidak … kabarnya tidak baik.

"Aku sudah menerimanya," ucap Ino langsung. Melihat ekspresi Neji yang tidak berani menatap Ino pun membuat Ino yakin bahwa Neji … menyetujui pertunangan itu, "kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku berencana memberitahumu setelah rapat ini selesai," jawab Neji tanpa menatap Ino.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyetujuinya? Bahkan undangan sudah disebar. Dan kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali," ujar Ino yang kini dengan nada tidak tenang.

"Ino … maafkan aku, maaf…" Hanya kata maaf yang terlontar dari Neji yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pengecut! Kau selalu tunduk pada perintah keluargamu bahkan mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu sendiri!" cerca Ino.

"Kau boleh memanggilku begitu, tapi … aku harus melakukan ini … demi keluargaku. Aku anak satu-satunya di klan Hyuuga dan aku harus meneruskan dan mempunyai keturunan murni," jelas Neji.

"Kalau Kiba tidak mati, apa kau akan tetap menikahi Hinata? Kau bilang harus mempunyai keturunan murni. Lantas apa berbagi istri akan dilakukan oleh klan-mu?" tanya Ino dengan nada keras.

"Ino, pelankan suaramu," pinta Neji.

Ino hanya menatap seolah tidak percaya apa yang Neji lakukan padanya, dengan nada parau … Ino bertanya, "Apa kau lebih memilih Hinata dibandingkan aku?"

Neji kini memberanikan diri setidaknya dia harus menatap wajah Ino. Dengan tegas, Neji menatap Ino seolah mengatakan maaf padanya. Melihat Neji yang menatapnya seperti itu, Ino tidak butuh jawaban yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang dicintainya. Tatapan tegas Neji sudah mewakili segalanya. Neji sudah yakin Ino pasti akan memukulnya, menamparnya dan meneriakinya. Tapi perkiraannya salah besar, dia tidak mengenal sosok Ino yang lain, yaitu sosok gadis kuat yang bisa menanggung kesedihan seperti ini.

Saat ini, Ino tersenyum pada Neji. Bukan senyum paksaan yang terpancar dari wajah cantik itu, senyum tulus untuk Neji–laki-laki yang dikasihinya itu, membuat Neji terbelalak dan sangat ingin memeluknya. Saat tangan Neji hendak bergerak, Ino berucap, "Selamat atas pertunanganmu," membuat Neji menghentikan gerakannya kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Neji membalas senyuman Ino dan sedikit menunduk, "Terima kasih."

Ino beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin sampai tanpa ia sadari bahwa dirinya sudah keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga dan berlari kesembarang arah. Dirinya terhenti karena menubruk seseorang… tidak, bukan menubruk, lebih tepatnya adalah bahwa orang itu–Naruto berlari mengejarnya dan menghadang tubuh Ino. Begitu berhasil membuat Ino menubruk dirinya, Naruto langsung memeluk nona muda-nya itu dengan erat.

"Sekarang kau boleh menangis," ucap Naruto lembut.

Dan akhirnya air mata yang tadinya sukses ditahan oleh Ino kini memberontak keluar, Ino menangis sangat tersedu, sampai-sampai Ino tidak bias mengeluarkan suara tangisnya. Dirinya memeluk naruto sangat erat, sedangkan Naruto hanya bias diam sambil memeluk dan membelai kepala wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

Di sini, di ruangan yang cukup remang dan sunyi, sosok Sakura yang sedang menghadap Tsunade dengan wajah yang serius. Mata Tsunade bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat sosok Sakura dan juga sosok di samping Sakura yang baru saja wanita itu bawa ke Aoi Tori ini.

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk melatihnya menjadi Geisha?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sakura.

"Iya, itupun kalau Tsunade-sama tidak keberatan," ucap Sakura pelan.

Tsunade beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri sosok wanita berambut merah, bertubuh ramping juga berpenampilan kusam. Pada awalnya Tsunade meragukan sosok wanita itu, tapi ketika Tsunade mendekatkan wajahnya pada dia.

"Shizune! Cepat bersihkan wanita ini dan berikan kimono yang pas untuknya, sekarang!" perintah Tsunade tiba-tiba pada asistennya.

"Ba-Baik."

Saat Shizune menarik wanita yang bernama Karin itu, Sakura memasang wajah bertanya pada Tsunade, namun sebelum Sakura bertanya Tsunade sudah membuka mulut, "Dia calon penerusmu," ujar Tsunade menyeringai.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat seringai Tsunade yang menandakan akan terjadi hal baik yaitu akan banyak datang pengunjung.

Sehabis dari tempat Tsunade, Sakura yang akan kembali ke kamarnya bertemu dengan Sasori yang juga akan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Habis dari mana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar keluar," jawab Sakura sopan. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti, bahkan langkah mereka pun terhenti. Mereka juga tidak lagi mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi pada Sasori, "Sudah mau tidur?"

"Belum," jawab Sasori singkat namun menatap mata Sakura penuh arti.

Mereka berdua bingung ingin bertanya apa lagi, keadaan sedikit canggung dan mereka tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Mungkin karena Sakura sudah mulai merasakan rasa suka pada Sasori, begitu pula sebaliknya. Saat Sakura ingin berniat mengucapkan sesuatu, seseorang meng-interupsinya.

"Sa-Sakura-san… a-ada yang mencari anda."

"Eh?"

.

.

"Nwe…ji… hik… memang… hik… sialan, hik!"

"Nona, kau terlalu banyak minum."

"Diam kau Naruto! Kau…hik… ada di pihak sia… hik… pa, hah?!"

Di dalam kamar Sakura, telah kedatangan tamu yang sangat tidak di duga olehnya, yaitu Ino dan pengawalnya Naruto. Begitu Ino datang tadi dia langsung memeluk Sakura sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakura masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bukannya menceritakan kejadiannya, Ino malah merengek minta sake sebanyak-banyaknya pada pelayan. Pihak Aoi Tori senang-senang saja kedatangan bangsawan, tapi Sakura tidak. Karena saat ini kondisi Ino sangat tidak stabil, dia terus meminum sake, walaupun Naruto berusaha mencoba menghentikannya, Ino malah mengancam akan telanjang dan mengelilingi Aoi Tori ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya bisik Sakura pada Naruto.

"Panjang ceritanya, nanti saja kalau dia sudah tidur," jawab Naruto yang juga berbisik.

Melihat Sakura dan Naruto saling berbisik, Sasori menempatkan dirinya di antara mereka sambil menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto, jadi tindakannya yang sebenarnya cemburu itu tidak akan ketahuan oleh siapapun.

"Apa sudah beri tahu pihak istana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sudah, aku katakan pada mereka kalau Ino menginap di penginapan untuk menjernihkan pikiran," jawab Naruto.

Sementara itu, Ino sedang bercanda ria mabuk-mabukan bersama para Geisha yang lain.

"Hahahaa~ hik! Ayo… kalian semua… hik… hibur aku!"

"Dia terdengar seperti om-om mesum," kata Sakura sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan ngeri.

Ino berlari menuju Naruto sambil memegang botol sake, begitu dekat… Ino langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Narucyooo~ hik… kau lihat tarianku tadi? Hik!"

"Iya iya aku lihat," jawab Naruto yang berusaha menyeimbangkan keseimbangan nona muda itu.

"Aku ingin jadi Geisha di sini!" seru Ino dengan lantang, "Dari pada tinggal di istana yang sesak itu, aku lebih memilih di sini, di sini bebas… hik! Tariannya aku suka… hik!"

Naruto mengambil botol sake dari tangan Ino dengan lembut.

"Heeyy! Aku… hik! Masih mau–"

"Sudah cukup, sekarang saatnya tidur!" bentak Naruto.

Ino terdiam mendengar bentakan Naruto yang pertama kali di tujukan untuknya. Dia pikir Ino akan memarahinya, tapi kenyataannya…

"Huuuu…huuuu~ Narucyo jahaaat~ Huaaaaaaa!"

Ino menangis.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Sakura saling tatap dengan Sasori.

.

.

Naruto menidurkan Ino di atas Futon yang sudah Sakura siapkan di kamar pribadinya, begitu selesai menyelimuti nona mudanya... Naruto beranjak keluar bersama Sakura. Saat Naruto menutup pintu tatami, Sakura menatap ninja yang menjadi pengawal pribadinya Ino. Sakura berpikir betapa setianya Naruto pada Ino, perhatiannya Naruto pada Ino mengingatkan wanita berambut pink ini pada sahabatnya yang juga berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu... Sasuke.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya yah," ujar Sakura lembut.

"lebih dari itu," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang tenang.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang telah terjadi?"

Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura, menerawang apakah wanita ini bisa dipercaya atau tidak jika ia menceritakan sedetail-detailnya. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa bisa mempercayai Sakura untuk masalah Ino. Akhirnya Naruto mengajak Sakura ke halaman belakang untuk menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

"Dari mana aku harus memulai..." gumam Naruto.

"Ceritakan awal mula mengapa Ino menangis seperti itu," usul Sakura.

"Hhhh, dia... menjalani hubungan dengan anak dari klan samurai yang terkenal," ucapan Naruto sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut dan cemas, klan samurai? apa jangan-jangan...

"Uchiha?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Bukan... bukan Uchiha, tapi Hyuuga," jawab Naruto mengoreksi, setelah mendengar jawaban yang berbeda dari Naruto, Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Mereka sudah berteman dari kecil, dan mulai memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan spesial sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Namun keadaan tidak seindah apa yang Ino harapkan... dia... harus menikah dengan wanita yang juga berasal dari klan Hyuuga," jelas Naruto.

"..." Sakura hanya bisa diam mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Nona Sakura... bagaimana perasaan anda apabila berada di posisi nona Ino?" pertanyaan Naruto sedikit membuat Sakura kaget dan memutar otak, bagaimana jadinya kalau suatu saat Sasuke menikah dengan wanita lain? menikah dengan wanita yang dipilihkan oleh pihak keluarganya.

"Aku tidak tahu... apakah aku bisa sekuat Ino atau tidak..." gumam Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menatap semut yang sedang bergotong royong di tanah, "Banyak yang bilang dengan melihat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia saja sudah cukup, apa anda juga berpendapat begitu?"

Sakura terdiam kemudian merenung, 'Apa aku bisa begitu?'

"Aku... menjadi pengawal pribadinya dari kecil, satu-satunya yang bisa membuat nona Ino tersenyum lepas adalah dia... Neji Hyuuga. Namun sekarang Neji meninggalkannya, apalagi di istana nona Ino merasa seperti dikurung... aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa agar mempertahankan senyumannya itu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Naruto, "Aku rasa tidak begitu, aku yakin salah satu sumber senyuman Ino adalah kamu juga."

Naruto tersenyum pilu, "Aku harap begitu."

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, Ino perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan silaunya mentari yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela.

"Engh~ dimana aku?"

"Selamat kembali pada dunia nyata yang menyebalkan," ucap suara laki-laki yang duduk di pojokan kamar.

"Ng? Naru–akh!" Ino langsung memijit kepalanya yang pusing ketika berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Kau mabuk parah tadi malam, nanti minta maaf lah pada Nona Sakura," ucap Naruto.

"Ah! Sakura! dimana dia?"

"Di kamarnya, mungkin masih tidur," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto..." panggil Ino dengan lembut, begitu Naruto menoleh... ia melihat ekspresi Ino yang sedikit hampa, "aku harus bagaimana~"

Mendengar nada yang pilu keluar dari mulut Ino membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau harus bagaimana? kau mau aku yang menentukan hidupmu?!" tegur Naruto dengan sinis.

Nada sinis dari Naruto cukup membuat Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, "Na...ruto?"

"Hidup berjalan terus, jangan hanya karena satu laki-laki maka hidupmu menjadi buntu!"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana perasaanku pada Neji! kau sendiri juga menyaksikan... "ucapan Ino mulai terputus karena air mata yang kini akan mengalir dari aquamarine-nya itu, "kau juga menyaksikan kan... bagaimana saat Neji menatapku kemarin~ saat dia memutuskan untuk memilih wanita lain dibandingkan aku~ aku–"

"Sudah jangan diteruskan," Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat, dirasakannya betapa rapuh tubuh mungil nona-nya itu, "maafkan aku."

"Huuuhuuu~ aku ingin melupakannya~ Narutoo~ Tolong akuu~"

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu melupakannya... pasti," bisik Naruto sambil terus mendekap tubuh Ino dan membelai rambut pirangnya, tanpa Ino sadari bahwa ucapan Naruto tadi akan mengubah seluruh hatinya.

Keadaan mulai tenang, Ino dan Naruto berpamitan pada seluruh anggota Aoi Tori, ada beberapa geisha yang tidak mau Ino pergi dari situ karena karakter Ino yang sangat membaur juga ramah, Sakura memeluk Ino dan membisikkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Tsunade juga bilang padanya kalau Aoi Tori selalu terbuka untuknya. Akhirnya Ino pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sudah ia anggap menjadi rumah keduanya itu bersama Naruto.

Saat sampai depan gerbang istana, Ino menghentikan langkahnya... takut untuk ketemu sang ayah yang mungkin akan megusirnya dari rumah atas tindakannya yang bodoh itu, namun kegelisahannya hilang saat Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino dengan kuat seolah ia berkata akan selalu ada di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi. Ino tersenyum pada pengawalnya dan mulai memasuki gerbang istana.

Sejauh Ino melangkah tidak ada yang membuatnya takut atau gusar, namun begitu ia memasuki ruang utama... berdiri seorang pimpinan keluarga dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan. Ino sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensinya, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan mendekatkan dirinya pada sang ayah, begitu sudah berhadapan.

PLAK!

Tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipinya yang putih sehingga tercipta tanda bekas tamparan dari sang ayah, namun rasa sakit itu menghilang begitu ia rasakan sang ayah memeluknya dengan erat dan–

"Maafkan ayah~"

–bisikan yang memilukan.

Perlahan Ino keluarkan air matanya dan membalas pelukan ayahnya. Gadis itu tahu, tamparan keras tadi menandakan betapa khawatirnya sang ayah atas tindakan Ino yang menghampiri kediaman Hyuuga, beberapa pelayan dan pengawal di sana melaporkannya pada istana kediaman Yamanaka. Namun Ino tidak menyesali perbuatannya, karena pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa perasaannya pada Neji memang tidak bisa di paksakan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Ino yang akhirnya rujuk kembali dengan sang ayah. Sekarang tugasnya akan fokus pada penyembuhan hati Ino.

.

.

Pada malam hari di Aoi Tori, Sakura merajut sebuah kain berwarna putih dengan corak bunga kebanggaannya, menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang akan datang malam ini ke kamarnya, namun tidak seperti biasa... seharusnya orang itu selalu tepat waktu bahkan sebelum jam sembilan malam pun orang itu sudah berada di dalam kamar yang memiliki wangi khas cherry ini. Cemas karena Sasuke belum juga datang, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tatami belakang sehingga terlihat pemandangan halaman belakang, dan mata emeraldnya tertuju pada sosok laki-laki yang sedang meditasi di bawah pohon.

"Sasori?" gumam Sakura kecil. Dengan inisiatif Sakura mengambil kain selimut dan menghampiri sosok Sasori yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Tanpa seizin Sasori... Sakura melilitkan bahu laki-laki itu memakai selimut, dan tentu saja tindakan Sakura membuat Sasori membuka kedua matanya, "sudah kubilang kalau kau begini nanti bisa masuk angin."

Sasori tidak merespon oleh ucapan Sakura, merasa kedua mata laki-laki itu memandanginya... Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasori. Tidak, Sasori bukannya tidak sadar, namun saat ini Sasori sedang terpana oleh kecantikan Sakura yang diterangi oleh rembulan... Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sudah cukup selama ini Sasori menahan agar tidak–

"Saso–"

–menciumnya.

Sasori mencium Sakura cukup lama, dan Sakura... bukannya dia tidak mau melepaskan ciuman itu, hanya saja kepalanya kini sudah ditekan oleh Sasori agar tetap dalam posisi begitu. Sasori mulai melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh dengan nafsu.

"Malam ini... tidurlah denganku."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N : Akhirnya updateeee~**

**ada yang nanyain fict ini kah?**

***celingak celinguk***

**maaf ngga jawab review ya, lagi di kantor ini =3=**

**oke, sekian dulu dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan XD**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

AI~akai ito no monogatari~

( LOVE~The legend of red thread~ )

Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort

Rated : M

SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin

Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD

.

.

"Malam ini... tidurlah denganku."

"Sa-Sasori..."

"Aku mohon jangan menolak." Ucapan Sasori terdengar pilu, entah apa yang sebelumnya dipikirkan oleh laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah itu.

Sakura kini bingung, dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Selain Sasori adalah 'majikan' keduanya setelah Sasuke, dalam hati Sakura yang paling dalam ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasori dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ada yang tidak beres dengan laki-laki yang kini sudah berhasil sedikit masuk ke dalam hati Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut – merengkuh pipi laki-laki itu.

Tatapan Sasori nampak kosong, Sakura yang cemas pada kondisi Sasori... entah sadar atau tidak kini ia memeluk wajah Sasori. Aroma cherry yang tercipta pada tubuh Sakura membuat Sasori sedikit tenang. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap belaian yang Sakura ciptakan kepada kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Asuma-san pasti akan berkunjung lagi." Mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat mata Sasori terbelalak, dari mana wanita itu tahu bahwa Sasori tengah stress memikirkan Asuma yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Sakura-san," panggilan dari pelayan membuyarkan kenyaman yang terikat diantara kedua insan tersebut, "ada pesan dari Tsunade-sama, bahwa tuan Uchiha tidak jadi datang karena ada keperluan mendadak."

Ada pancaran kekecewaan dalam tatapan Sakura, Sasori bisa melihat itu. "Baiklah, terima kasih," ucap Sakura pada sang pelayan. Begitu pelayan pergi, Sasori menarik poni Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura kembali memandang Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum... senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Sakura pun membalas senyumnya, "Hehehe, sepertinya memang malam ini aku harus bersamamu."

.

.

Beberapa petugas shinsengumi menatap arah mata mereka pada dua sosok yang sangat mereka kenal, pertama adalah sosok dari kubu mereka yang kini sedang membawa salah satu buronan yang sedang marak diincar, tubuh tahanan itu diikat oleh tali, dan sosok sinshengumi yang memegangi laki-laki itu memasang ekspresi yang sangat datar.

"Uchiha memang hebat, entah bagaimana dia bisa menangkap ketua dari kelompok Rebellion."

"Memang keturunan samurai terpandang nomor 1 tidak diragukan lagi."

Sasuke mendorong tubuh tahanan yang ia bawa ke hadapan pimpinan.

"Kerja yang bagus Sasuke, memang tidak salah mengandalkanmu," ucap sang pemimpin menyeringai, "bawa dia ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menunggu keputusan kapan dia akan di hukum mati."

"Baik," jawab Sasuke tenang.

Sasuke membawa tubuh Asuma yang penuh luka, Asuma berjalan lunglai menuju ruang tahanannya. Begitu sampai, Sasuke mendorong Asuma masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap dan hanya dikelilingi besi sebagai penghalang agar tahanan tidak kabur.

"Kau tahu nak," ucap Asuma tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "skill-mu sangat bagus, sangat disayangkan kemampuanmu dipakai untuk membela pemerintahan yang busuk ini."

"..."

"Aku mempunyai anak angkat–uhuk! Yang seumuran denganmu... mungkin," lanjutnya yang merebahkan diri bersender di tembok, "kemampuannya hampir setara denganmu... anak muda memang hebat."

"..."

"Aku berani jamin... kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di negara ini, kan?" tanya Asuma sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat tebasan terakhir yang Sasuke berikan untuknya di bagian perut.

"Kalian melawan pemerintah, memberontak bukanlah jalan keluar–"

"Tapi kau... kalian... tidak mengerti, kenapa kami bisa memberontak," sela Asuma, "apa pernah kau pikir... bagaimana nasib orang-orang miskin yang mati kelaparan akibat perang ini? Kemana uang rakyat? Mana peduli pemerintah terhadap kami?"

"..."

"Apa pemerintah pernah memikirkan sampai seperti itu? Aku tidak meminta belas kasihan padamu... hanya saja... tolong perhatikan kebutuhan rakyat miskin seperti kami."

"Kau! Berani-beraninya bicara begitu! Sedangkan kalian sendiri mencuri dari–"

"Kami mencuri apa yang seharusnya milik kami!" bentak Asuma, "semua uang curian itu kami kembalikan pada mereka yang setengah keluarganya meninggal akibar lapar!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi-nya, "Kami... hanya bertugas untuk menangkap penjahat."

"Penjahat? Coba kau pikir nak... antara aku dan pemimpinmu... pemerintahan ini... siapa kah yang lebih pantas dijuluki penjahat?" tanya Asuma.

Sasuke membuang mukanya dan mengunci pintu tahanan, "Bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu."

.

.

Ruangan itu begitu gelap, hanya diterangi oleh satu batang lilin yang terpajang di ujung ruangan di atas meja. Satu futon yang kini di isi oleh dua orang yang tengah mencumbu kini terlihat tidak lagi rapi sebagaimana mestinya. Laki-laki berambut merah yang terus menciumi wanita berambut pink di bawahnya membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Sasori...~" desahan dari pihak wanita membuat hasrat Sasori semakin naik, betapa bahagianya laki-laki itu pada akhirnya Sakura—nama wanita itu memanggil namanya di kegiatan malam seperti ini.

Sasori terus mencium dan menjilat tiap lekukan tubuh Sakura, walaupun ini pertama kalinya untuk Sasori, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya mempelajari setiap gerakan yang dibutuhkan agar tubuh Sakura memanas, instingnya berjalan dengan bagus.

Merasa pemanasan sudah cukup, Sasori melebarkan kedua paha Sakura dan mulai permainan inti yang sangat ia tunggu.

"A–Aaannhh~ Sas–"

"Ugh~" Sasori terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan ritme yang stabil.

"Sasu-kee~"

Begitu mendengar Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke... Sasori sangat cemburu, sedangkan Sakura sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Dengan kasar Sasori mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aahn! Aahhh~ Aaaaahhhhh!"

Sasori makin mempercepat gerakannya, disaat Sakura memejamkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya karena nikmat yang Sasori berikan, Sasori menahan kepala Sakura.

"Sakura~ buka matamu... aku mohon~"

Perlahan Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan menatap ekspresi Sasori yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sasori~" Sakura memanggilnya dengan suara desahannya kemudian memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu dengan erat, menandakan sedikit lagi Sakura akan mengalami klimaksnya. Karena tdak mengerti, Sasori menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ja-jangan berhentii! Teruskan Sasori~" protes Sakura yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasori baru mengerti apa maksud dari pelukan Sakura, kemudian ia mempercepat gerakannya, begitu ia merasa kejantanannya dijepit keras oleh kewanitaan Sakura...

"Nggghh~ Aaaaaaahhhnnnn! Aaaaahhhhhh~"

Sakura berhasil mencapai klimaksnya, namun tidak bagi Sasori. Sedikit lagi Sasori akan berhasil klimaks, maka ia teruskan gerakannya yang tidak memberikan Sakura waktu untuk memulihkan dirinya.

"Tidaak~ aaahhnn! Saso...ri! Aaahhnn!"

"Ugh~" Sasori makin mempercepat gerakannya sampai ia mendapatkan klimaksnya sendiri.

Keduanya mengatur napas masing-masing, Sasori menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Sakura sambil menciumi pipi juga leher wanita itu. Sasori berpikir, andai saja Sakura adalah miliknya sendiri... hanya miliknya... apakah itu bisa menjadi hal yang memungkinkan?

"Selamat malam," ucap Sakura lembut sambil membelai rambut Sasori.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya, suara gaduh di Aoi Tori membangunkan Sakura yang kini sedang beradaptasi dengan suasana yang... tidak bisa dibilang cerah. Suara langkah kaki yang berlari lalu lalang membuatnya membangunkan Sasori yang masih tertidur.

"Sasori-san... Sasori-san bangun."

"Engh, sebentar lagi~"

"Tsunade-sama, kami harus bagaimana?"

Terdengar beberapa suara geisha yang panik membuat Sakura memakai yukata dan beranjak keluar. Saat dilihat seluruh anggota Aoi Tori berkumpul dan terlihat wajah Tsunade yang sangat cemas.

"Kita tidak bisa bertindak dulu, Aoi Tori sedang dalam pengawasan karena ada yang melapor bahwa Rebellion sering berkunjung kesini," ucap Tsunade.

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika mendengar kata Rebellion terucap dari bibir Tsunade.

"Tsunade-samaaaa!" jeritan dari salah seorang pelayan membuat Sakura dan Tsunade menoleh padanya, "Deidara-sama... Deidara-sama terluka parah!"

"Apaa! Cepat bawa dia ka ruanganku! Segera!" perintah Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura segera menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasori dan bergegas membangunkan tuannya yang kembali tidur lelap.

"Sasori-san, Deidara-san terluka parah!" ujar Sakura sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sasori.

Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat tubuh Sasori langsung bangkit, "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sekarang dia di ruangan Tsunade-sama, cepat pakai yukata-mu dan kita temui Deidara-san," ujar Sakura.

Sakura kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti yukata-nya menjadi kimono, tidak sempat untuk merias rambut maka Sakura membiarkan rambutnya terurai.

Begitu selesai, Sakura dan Sasori mengunjungi Deidara di ruangan Tsunade. Dan benar saja, Deidara terlihat sangat kesakitan dengan beberapa luka di seluruh tubuhnya, luka dalam yang ia alami di tangan kanannya, membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara kaget.

"Dei!" Sasori menghampiri tubuh Deidara yang kini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena menahan rasa sakit.

Tsunade yang sedang sibuk mengobati Deidara menyuruh Sasori menyingkir sebentar agar ia bisa bebas mengobati luka-luka yang cukup parah itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Mana Asuma?!" tanya Sasori.

Deidara dengan paksa membuka mulutnya untuk memberi tahu informasi untuk Sasori.

"Jangan dipaksa!" cegah Tsunade.

"Shi-n-sen-gumi... akh!–dia..."

"Shinsengumi?" gumam Sakura dengan sangat pelan.

"Siapa?! Dan kemana Asuma!" bentak Sasori.

"Sasori-san..." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sasori.

"Dia–ukh! Menangkapnya... Asuma..."

Seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan Tsunade terbelalak, bahkan Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Asuma akan tertangkap, lalu mata emerald Sakura melirik ke arah Kurenai yang kini ber-ekspresi horror seolah melihat hantu.

"Asuma..." gumam Kurenai pelan.

"Dia kuat sekali... dia–"

"Cukup! Kau bisa mati kalau bicara lagi, fokuskan pada kesembuhanmu dulu baru kau ceritakan detailnya," potong Tsunade.

Mendengar kabar Asuma telah ditangkap oleh Shinsengumi membuat Sasori terpukul, ingin sekali rasanya Sasori beranjak dari tempat itu dan berlari menuju markas anjing polisi tersebut. Namun langkahnya tidak menurut pada otaknya yang memberi perintah, karena saat ini Sakura tengah menggenggam tangan Sasori, seolah berkata jangan bertindak gegabah.

Di samping itu, Kurenai meneteskan air matanya sambil terus memegangi perutnya. Ia beranjak dari duduk bersimpuhny dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Entah ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang akhir-akhir ini kondisi Kurenai memang mencurigakan?

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusul kurenai yang ternyata berjalan menuju kamar para geisha. Beberapa geisha berkumpul dengan wajah takut, karena ternyata berita tertangkapnya Asuma sudah menyebar dan Aoi Tori ini akan menjadi sasaran empuk pemerintah untuk di periksa.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kalian jangan takut," ucap Kurenai.

"Nee-sama, kalau tempat ini ditutup, apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Iya, kami tidak punya lagi tempat tinggal."

Sakura menatap pada Karin yang sudah resmi menjadi geisha, Karin terlihat sangat cantik memakai kimono dengan rambut yang sudah dihiasi perhiasan. Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Karin dan Karin pun membalas senyuma Sakura.

"Tempat ini tidak akan ditutup, aku akan berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawaku, tempat ini tidak akan ditutup," ujar Kurenai.

"Aku juga, ayo semuanya jangan biarkan mereka dengan seenaknya menutup rumah kita," ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga akan berjuang," ujar Karin, "karena inilah satu-satunya rumahku."

"Sambil menunggunya orang-orang yang akan menggeledah rumah ini, sebaiknya kita cairkan suasana dengan tarian spesial kita," usul Kurenai.

"Memangnya kapan tempat ini akan diperiksa?" tanya Karin.

"Belum tahu..." jawab Kurenai, "sekalinya akan diperiksa... maka Uchiha yang akan datang."

Sakura tersentak sedikit mendengar pernyataan Kurenai, seolah memojokkan Sakura dan meminta pada wanita itu agar Sasuke tidak datang sebagai Shinsengumi, cukup sebagai orang biasa.

"Aku akan katakan padanya," jawab Sakura yang mengerti kata-kata Kurenai.

.

.

Hari pun berganti, dan sampai saat ini tidak ada petugas shinsengumi yang datang untuk menggeledah ataupun berkunjung. Bahkan Sasuke yang datang hampir tiap malam... sampai saat ini tidak juga datang mengunjungi Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura keki.

Sakura yang sedang tidak dalam mood itu terus menerus mengetukan tusuk rambut pada meja-nya. Hari sudah siang, keadaan Deidara belum juga pulih total, dia belum dibolehkan dijenguk oleh siapapun. Sasori juga tidak tahu kemana ia pergi, dari pagi sosoknya tidak terlihat, membuat Sakura jengkel, apalagi Sasuke... sudah berapa hari laki-laki itu tidak mengunjungi Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa marah karena itu hak Sasuke mau mengunjunginya atau tidak, dia cukup tahu diri sebagai oiran-nya.

"kemana sih dia, tidak mengabariku, awas saja kalau datang akan ku–"

"Akan kau apakan?"

Suara berat yang menginterupsi gumamannya itu membuat Sakura menoleh pada sosok yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sa–Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke menutup pintu dan mendekati wanitanya, Sakura lega bahwa hari ini Sasuke datang tidak memakai seragamnya, padahal ini siang hari.

"Seragammu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hari ini aku sengaja cuti, aku ingin bersamamu."

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai, menjadikan paha Sakura menjadi bantalnya.

"Kemana saja kamu beberapa hari ini?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke sedih, orang yang ditatap kini menatap ke arah lain sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi... aku lelah~" jawab Sasuke pelan, "inilah tempat istirahat terbaikku."

"Setidaknya berilah aku kabar, kau tahu aku sangat mencemaskanmu," pinta Sakura sambil membelai pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang membelai pipinya kemudian menciuminya, "Maafkan aku."

Wangi ini...

Wangi yang sangat Sasuke rindukan, sedangkan Sakura... dia tidak bisa menutupi sesuatu apapun itu dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura lembut.

"Hn?"

"Aku... bercinta dengan Sasori-san."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak dan langsung membangkitkan dirinya, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seolah tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan dari mulutnya itu. Namun sorot mata Sakura tidak menandakan adanya kebohongan, Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya, namun seketika ia longgarkan lagi. Tadinya ia ingin menampar Sakura... menamparnya dengan keras, tapi niatnya itu hilang ketika mengingat profesi apa yang Sakura sandang sekarang.

Dan kini tindakan Sasuke gantian membuat Sakura terbelalak... Sasuke memeluknya.

"Ini pasti berat untukmu," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak percaya ini, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi sangat lembut dan pengertian?

"Kau... tidak marah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Sakura membuat Sasuke mengencangkan pelukannya, "Tidak marah? Kau bilang aku tidak marah?!"

"Akh... Sasu–"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin membunuh laki-laki itu sekarang?! Kau tidak tahu betapa cemburunya aku pada kalian yang setiap hari bertemu, bersapa, dan bisa berada di samping satu sama lain!"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sengsaranya aku di luar sana memikirkan banyak hal! Kau bilang aku tidak marah?!" Sasuke melapaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, "Aku sangat marah, Sakura."

Sakura kini cemas.

Dia tahu arti tatapan itu.

Tatapan sangar yang mungkin akan menyakitinya.

Tatapan yang juga mengandung arti kekecewaan.

Namun Sakura tidak mau kalah, kini Sakura memeluk Sasuke, "Aku terima hukumanku... maafkan aku Sasuke-kun... maafkan aku~ maafkan aku..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa, tangannya terus meremas leher dan pinggang Sakura—menahan amarah dalam dirinya. Sakura mulai merintih sakit, namun dirinya akan menahan rasa sakit itu sampai amarah Sasuke redam. Bisa dirasakan oleh tubuh Sakura, remasan Sasuke mulai memelan, namun laki-laki itu tetap tidak mau melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya dengan pelan dan lembut, "Menikahlah denganku."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N : Hai hai haaiiiiiii... kembali lagi dengan fic ini, hehehehee masih ada yang nunggu? *celingak-celinguk***

**maaf ya pendek, chapter depan mudah-mudahan bisa aku perpanjang lagi ceritanya XD**

**okee, tanpa ba bi bu lagi kita akhiri sesi agak membosankan ini hahahahaa**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haiiiii, kembali lagi dengan Fitri cantik nan anggun *kemudian ditelan mokona***

**oke, aku akan jawab review karena ada waktu yang sangat senggang XD**

Pink Uchiha : loh? emang sebelumnya kamu ngga kuat kenapa? ._.

BCherryPurpLe : Ahahahhaaa, kalau Sasuke yang ngajakin aku merit, aku akan jawab "punya apa lu ngajak2 gue merit?" LOL XD

Tsurugi De Lelouch : aaahhhh, aku kangen liat kamu di kotak review aku *kiss kiss...

Andia Sakuchi : hehehee, jangan berharap tinggi, nanti jatohnya sakit XD

ahalya : aku suka itu 2 kata ._. XD, waaah syukur laah kalau suasanya dapet, aku agak khawatir kalau suasana jaman edo-nya pada g kebayang T_T

Rosachi-hime : siipp, dilanjut XD

akasuna no ei-chan : siap komandan! XD

iya baka-san : hahaha, "anu2" XD pertama kalinya Sakura sama Sasuke kok :D dan nasib Aoi Tori kita lihat nanti saja XD

birumenanti : ngga rela kalau sama sasori? aku g bisa kasih harapan untuk sasusaku dan juga sasosaku ya... porsi mereka seimbang soalnya ._. yaa, gimanapun nanti endingnya, nikmatin aja ceritanya XD

rizkaekha : ngegantung kayak perasaanku XD hehehee, ini dilanjut kok

FuRaHeart : okeee XD

hanazono yuri : ini udah update XD

forever and always : hehehe, iyaa ini update kok :D

Hatake No Mirru : makasiiih :D

Saga desu : apapun endingnya, yg penting ceweknya Sakura (?)

boobearr : ... -_- kamu borong semuanya, g sekalian orochimaru? kabuto? mifune... hahahahaa

n4na : XD abang sasu lagi nguli buat mencari sesuap nasi XD

Zee Uchiharuno : diperpanjang? ini udah panjang apa belom ya? ._.a

.

.

AI~akai ito no monogatari~

( LOVE~The legend of red thread~ )

Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort

Rated : M

SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin

Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang, kau pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan segala hal. Tapi percayalah..." Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura, "keluargaku sudah berhasil menyetujui rencanaku ini."

Kaget.

Itulah reaksi Sakura saat ini yang membuat matanya terbelalak, "Ke-keluargamu?"

"Hn, kau selalu bilang padaku... impianmu adalah ingin mempunyai sebuah keluarga," Sasuke mulai membelai pipi Sakura, "dan aku bisa mewujudkan semua itu."

"Sasuke-kun... aku... bahkan aku sudah–"

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari dunia yang seperti ini," potong Sasuke, "tinggalkan tempat ini, hiduplah bersamaku."

Sakura yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air matanya langsung memeluk Sasuke, "Oh Sasuke-kun... mau... aku mau hidup bersamamu."

Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura dan menatap wajah wanita yang sangat ia cintai dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Mau menikah denganku? jadi istriku, jadi nyonya dari klan Uchiha?"

"Iya... aku mau, aku mau Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura tersenyum bahagia kemudian memeluk lagi tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke merespon pelukan Sakura, begitu banyak hal yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini membuat Sasuke stress, dimulai dari penangkapan Asuma yang kabarnya akan di eksekusi beberapa hari lagi, bahkan Sasuke belum menceritakan hal ini pada Sakura. Dan perjuangan Sasuke yang meyakinkan keluarganya bahwa Sakura berbeda dari wanita-wanita lain yang ada di Aoi Tori ini. Bersyukur sang ibu bisa membantu Sasuke meyakinkan seluruh anggota klan Uchiha atas keputusan yang Sasuke ambil.

"Nah," Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan merengkuh wajah Sakura, "izinkan aku membersihkan tubuhmu dari laki-laki itu."

Wajah Sakura memerah saat Sasuke menyeringai, "Se-sekarang?"

"Sakura, aku perhatikan dari tadi kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke mengubah topik tiba-tiba.

"Eh? ehm... sebenarnya banyak hal yang aku takutkan, dan... begitu banyak hal yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Contohnya?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke takut kemudian tatapannya dituju pada lilin yang terpajang di atas mejanya, "Seperti... aku yang... dengan Saso–"

"Jangan sebut namanya!"

Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke langsung menutup mulut Sakura. Calon tunangannya ini memang sangat pencemburu.

"Maaf..." ucap Sakura, "ya... dari situ, hilangnya tiba-tiba kehadiranmu lalu kau datang dan melamarku tiba-tiba... dan juga..."

"Dan?"

"..." Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia rancuh untuk memberi tahu Sasuke tentang apa yang ada di pikirannya. Kalau ia mengatakan khawatir akan berita tertangkapnya Asuma, Sakura takut Sasuke mengetahui bahwa selama ini mereka menyembunyikan Rebellion.

"Sakura?"

Saat ini Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan apapun, dia lelah, dia ingin bersama laki-laki yang selama ini ia cintai...

Cinta?

Apa Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke?

Kalau memang Sakura mencintai Sasuke, lantas mengapa saat ini wajah Sasori terbayang di benaknya?

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan menyembunyikan wajah cemas di balik kedua tangannya.

_'Tidak mungkin...'_ pikir Sakura.

"Sakura... ada apa?" kini Sasuke mulai khawatir.

_'Aku... menyukai Sasori?'_ tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura!"

Guncangan tubuh Sakura yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke membuat wanita itu kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Sasuke-kun... maafkan aku..." ucap Sakura dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku... aku..."

Tidak bisa, Sakura tidak bisa jujur pada Sasuke tentang hal yang satu itu, Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar dan mengatur napasnya agar tetap tenang. Begitu ia membuka mata... senyumanlah yang ia tunjukan pada Sasuke, senyuman lembut dan penuh cinta. Kedua tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan mencium pelan bibir Sasuke.

"Kau bilang..." Bisik Sakura menggoda, "mau membersihkanku."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, mungkin untuk saat ini hal-hal yang membuat kening mereka mengkerut harus dilupakan terlebih dahulu. Saat ini, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah saling memberikan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Sasuke membuka ikatan rambut Sakura dan membiarkan rambut itu terurai panjang. Tercium aroma cherry yang sangat difavoritkan oleh Sasuke. Diciumlah leher Sakura oleh Sasuke, sambil menghirup arima tubuh Sakura yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku mempersiapkan sesuatu untukmu," bisik Sasuke.

"Ngh...~ apa itu?" desah Sakura.

"Ikut aku."

Sasuke bangkit dan mengajak Sakura keluar kamarnya. Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa gesha dan pelayan yang sedang berlalu lalang, beberapa kamar terlihat sangat ramai juga berisik ada pula yang sunyi namun hanya terdengar suara desahan dari geisha. Begitu sampai tempat yang disiapkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun... kau bercanda kan..." gumam Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Aku sengaja menyewa onsen khusus laki-laki... untuk melakukannya bersamamu," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium leher dan membelai perut Sakura.

"Anh~ ta-tapi bagaimana kalau–"

"Tsunade sudah mengatakan kalau onsen khusus laki-laki ini sedang diperbaiki," jawaban Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura memerah, membayangkan bercinta dengan Sasuke di dalam onsen, itu benar-benar hal yang membuat Sakura menjadi sangat–

"Menaikan birahi-mu, kan?"

–merangsang.

Ditambah tangan Sasuke mulai membelai dada Sakura yang masih dibaluti kimono.

Sasuke membawa masuk Sakura ke dalam onsen dan menutup lalu mengunci pintu masuknya, agar tidak ada siapapun yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar sang nona muda yang mengurung dirinya sejak pulangnya nona itu ke istana. Jangankan makan, untuk bertemu dirinya saja Ino menolak, gadis itu tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya Naruto pada Ino, beberapa kali Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, memutar tak bagaimana caranya agar Ino kembali lagi ceria seperti dulu.

"...To~ Narutooo...~"

Mendengar Ino memanggil namanya, Naruto langsung membuka pintu kemudian berlari menuju sosok Ino yang kini sedang duduk di atas kasurnya dengan rambut yang kusam, berantakan, bahkan wajahnya pucat.

"Ino..."

"Naruto... apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap Ino lirih, "aku sudah berusaha... berusaha melupakannya... uhuuhuuu~"

Menangis lagi...

Lagi-lagi Naruto melihat wajah Ino menangis pilu seperti ini, hal yang sangat dibenci oleh ninja yang juga sebagai pengawal pribadinya itu. Naruto membelai pipi Ino dan menyibak beberapa rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya, "Kau tidak harus melakukan apa-apa, menangislah... menangislah kalau memang itu yang terbaik."

Ino menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto, "Aku lelaah~ aku sangat lelah menangis... aku ingin menghapus ingatanku, aku ingin melupakannya~"

"Ino... Ino lihat aku," Naruto memaksa agar Ino menatapnya, "katakan padaku. Apa kau wanita lemah?"

Ino terdiam sebentar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau rela menjadi seperti ini... hanya karena satu laki-laki? menganchurkan tubuhmu sendiri... membuat orang-orang yang menyayangimu cemas?"

Ino kembali menggelengka kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum dan menghapus air mata nona-nya itu,"Kau adalah nona muda yang sangat egois, keras kepala, bersemangat dan ceria."

"Kembalilah menjadi sosok seperti itu, aku sangat menyukainya," lanjut Naruto.

"Benarkah...? bukannya aku selalu menyusahkanmu?" tanya Ino dengan wajahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Haha, tidak. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Aku menyukai sosokmu yang ceria dan keras kepala itu," jawab Naruto.

"Na...ruto... kau tertawa..." gumam Ino terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Ino melihat ekspresi lembut dari Naruto.

Sadar akan tawa yang tidak sengaja ia lepaskan karena mengingat ekspresi Ino kalau sedang keras kepala itu, Naruto langsung mengubah ekspresinya, "Ehem... nah sekarang..."

"Naruto wajahmu memerah," goda Ino pelan, saat Ino akan beranjak sedikit untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Naruto, tubuhnya lunglai karena pusing, dengan cepat Naruto menahan tubuh Ino.

Posisi mereka bisa dibilang... Naruto yang kini memeluk tubuh Ino. Tidak ada gerakan yang terlihat dari mereka seperti ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Ino menguburkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, _'Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau pelukan Naruto begitu hangat.'_

Naruto terdiam, membelai rambut Ino, "Kau bertambah kurus."

"Ng," hanya itu yang Ino jawab.

"Kau harus makan," Naruto kini meleaskan tubuh Ino dan mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkan pelayan di meja, begitu kembali di sisi Ino, Naruto menyerahkan semangkuk sup yang masih hangat pada Ino, "ini."

"Suapi aku," pinta Ino.

"Hah? kau bukan anak berumur lima tahun lagi, makan sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan," jawab Ino membuang mukanya.

"Hhhh," Naruto menghela napas melihat tingkah nona mudanya yang kembali seperti anak kecil, tapi lebih baik begini daripada dia harus melihat Ino yang terpuruk, "buka mulutmu."

"Aaaaa~"

Naruto memasukan makanan yang sudah ditiupnya ke dalam mulut Ino, setelah Ino mulai memakannya, Naruto mengaduk kembalu sup agar tidak terlalu panas untuk dimakan. Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut namun ada arti bersalah dalam sorot matanya, '_Terima kasih, Naruto.'_

.

.

Sasori bersender di tembok tepat dimana Deidara masih terbaring di ruangan Tsunade, memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Asuma sekarang yang kabarnya sudah tertangkap. Bagaimana bisa Asuma tertangkap? Asuma adalah pemimpin dari kelompok Rebellion ini, bahkan Deidara sampai terluka parah. Bisa Sasori jamin kemampuan orang yang melawan mereka pasti sudah sangat hebat.

Sasori teringat kembali saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Asuma, sosok ayah yang sangat dia kagumi, begitu kuat, bijaksana dan bisa membaur pada anak buahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Asuma sehingga memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di Aoi Tori ini. Memikirkan hal itu membuat otak Sasori berdenyut, kepalanya sakit karena terlalu banyak berpikir kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Ditambah satu lagi yang sangat ia pikirkan... Sakura.

Wanita yang berhasil mencuri hatinya yang sudah lama beku dan tidak mengenal cinta. Namun kenapa harus Sakura, kenapa harus wanita yang sudah mempunyai seseorang yang ia cintai? Dirinya tahu, saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan tentang percintaan, tapi Sasori tidak bisa menyingkirkan pikirannya terhadap Sakura, apalagi mereka sudah melakukan hubungan intim, dia berpikir bagaimana jadinya kalau Sasuke sampai tahu.

.

.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya saat ia merendamkan dirinya di onsen hangat, merasakan hangatnya air yang menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuhnya membuat laki-laki bermata onyx itu merasa nyaman dan seolah pikirannya bebas dari masalah. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura datang dari tepi kolam, masih memakai yukata mandi-nya dan bertekuk lutut di samping posisi tempat dimana Sasuke berendam. Sakura membasuh punggung Sasuke dengan air hangat yang ia siapkan di ember kecil.

Sasuke berbalik, sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, digenggam tangan Sakura. Saat Sakura melihat Sasuke menyeringai...

"Kyaaaa!"

_Byuuur!_

Sasuke menariknya jatuh ke dalam kolam onsen.

"Phuaah! Sa-Sasuke-kun kau jahat!"

"Hahaha, wajah panikmu lucu sekali."

Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tertawa lepas, laki-laki dingin itu tidak pernah tertawa selepas ini sebelumnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Sakura senang dan memeluk tubuh atletis Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura lembut.

Sasuke terdiam mendapat perlakuan dari Sakura yang tiba-tiba, dirinya tersenyum lembut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura, "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mulai mencium Sakura, membuka yukata Sakura yang sudah basah dan melemparnya ke pinggir kolam, Sasuke sengaja tidak melepaskan gulungan rambut Sakura karena hal itu akan menghalanginya menjelajah leher sang wanita-nya. Sasuke mulai meraba dada Sakura, tidak terlalu kencang namun cukup membuat Sakura mengerang.

"Engh~ Sasu...kee~"

"Kau tahu... Sakura." bisikan Sasuke yang sengaja ia buat menjadi suara maskulin itu membuat tubuh Sakura menjadi panas, "aku bisa membedakan kau basah karena air atau karena..." Sasuke menurunkan tangannya menuju kewanitaan Sakura dan...

"Aaahnnn!"

"Sudah mulai panas rupanya_,_" ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengeluar masukkan jari-jarinya dalam kewanitaan Sakura, yang membuat Sakura menjerit nikmat, memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menekan tubuh Sasuke pada tubuhnya sehingga kedua dada Sakura bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aahh! Sakura...~"

"Aannhhh! Aaahhh~ Sa-aaannhh~"

Entah ini suges atau apa, yang jelas kegiatan mereka di kolam ini sangat membuat panas satu sama lain, sensasi yang belum pernah mereka rasakan terasa begitu baru dan... seksi.

"AAAHHHNNNNN!"

Jeritan keras itu tanda bahwa Sakura berhadil melakukan klimaksnya yang pertama... hanya dengan jari-jari Sasuke.

Wajah merah Sakura yang disebabkan rangsangan juga asap hangat dari kolam membuat Sasuke makin buas. Sasuke menyeburkan tubuhnya dan menuju ke daerah sensitif Sakura, ia menahan napasnya dan mulai mencicip apa yang ia temukan di sana.

"Hyaaa~ Aaahahhhnn~ yeaaah~ Sasu-keeeh~ aaaaahhnnnnnnn~"

Tidak lama melakukan itu karena Sasuke harus mengambil pasokan udara di permukaan air, begitu melihat ekspresi Sakura, "Kau menyukainya," tebak Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura makin merah dan salah tingkah.

"Kemari," Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dan menaikannya, mengatur posisi mereka agar pas pada posisinya, "siap?'

Sakura mengangguk.

Satu gerakan sangat pas membuat Sakura, "Aaahhhnnnn!"

"Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu," ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura menaik turunkan tubuhnya, sedikit susah untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka itu di dalam air, tapi sensasinya... mereka sangat menyukai sensasi ini. Mereka terus melakukan kegiatan itu sampai memuaskan hasrat satu sama lain, tidak peduli dengan jeritan nikmat Sakura yang mungkin akan terdengar oleh orang-orang yang melewati ruangan itu. Justru Sasuke semakin membuat Sakura menjeritkan namanya berkali-kali, agar semua orang tahu bahwa kini... Sakura miliknya seorang.

.

.

ke esokan harinya, hujan turun sangat deras, langit begitu gelap seolah akan terjadi badai yang sangat luar biasa. Petir menyambar dan angin bertiup kencang. Ino yang kini berdiri memandang langit menatap bingung, kenapa cuaca bisa semendung ini ketika kemarin cuaca begitu cerah dan hangat?

"Ino," panggil Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap nona-nya melamun.

"Ng?" Ino menolehd engan wajah bingung.

"Kau terlihat bingung."

"Ya... entah kenapa, aku kepikiran Sakura," jawab Ino pelan.

"Sakura... wanita cantik Aoi Tori itu?" ucap Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto membuat telinga Ino bergerak.

"Cantik?" tanya Ino sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata cantik yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang bahkan kata-kata itu tidak pernah dilontarkan untuknya, "jadi menurutmu Sakura cantik?"

"Ya, dia cantik, ramah, baik, sopan dan sikapnya anggun," jawab Naruto dengan sengaja namun dengan wajah tenang.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Ino langsung dengan wajah mengernyit.

"Entah," jawab Naruto lagi dengan sengaja.

Ah... dia memang sangat menyukai Ino kalau sedang seperti ini.

"Tidak boleh! Sakura sudah punya seseorang yang dia cintai! orang itu Shinsengumi dan kamu pasti patah hati, aku sarankan kau mundur dari sekarang," ujar Ino, menutupi rasa kesalnya.

"Selama mereka belum menikah."

Jawaban Naruto yang tenang sambil meminum teh hangatnya itu membuat Ino makin kesal. Mengembungkan pipinya, menahan urat di dahinya tidak timbul, menahan napasnya agar tidak membentak pengawalnya itu.

"Sakura juga enak diajak bicara," tambah Naruto sambil meletakkan cangkirnya, dan ucapannya itu berhasil membuat urat di dahi Ino muncul

PLAAK!

Tamparan mesra dengan kekuatan penuh berhasil Ino daratkan pada kepala Naruto.

"NARUTO BODOH! MENYEBALKAN!"

Ino berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang ia hentakan dengan keras keluar kamarnya sambil mengoceh tidak jelas. Mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Ino, Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut sambil membelai pipi yang baru saja ditampar oleh nona muda yang kemungkinan hatinya sudah mulai bergeser perlahan.

.

.

Sakura duduk di tepi pintu belakang dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh agar tidak terkena percikan air yang jatuh dari langit, saat pagi tiba sebelum hujan turun, Sasuke berpamitan padanya untuk kembali ke markas karena urusan mendadak, satu orang shinsengumi mendatangi tempat Aoi Tori untuk bertemu Sasuke karena urusan penting. Sakura berpikir urusan apa itu, dirinya belum sempat menanyakan tentang Asuma dan lainnya. Apa Sasuke yang menangkap Asuma, ataukah shinsengumi yang lain?

Kalau sampai Sasuke yang menangkapnya... Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan betapa marahnya Sasori pada Sasuke... mungkin juga pada dirinya. Sudah berarti ujung akhir dari semua ini adalah salah Sakura, itulah yang ia pikir. Kenapa Sakura menyembunyikan masing-masing identitas mereka satu sama lain, kalau begini jadinya, mungkin Sakura lebih memilih untuk tidak terlibat oleh masalah rebellion dan shinsengumi.

Di kamar Tsunade, Deidara mulai membuka matanya dan hal itu disadari oleh Tsunade dan Sasori yang selalu berada di samping Deidara.

"Dei!" panggil Sasori.

"Ukh... Saso-ri..."

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi," pinta Sasori dengan wajah dan nada yang sangat serius.

"Mereka telah membawanya, Asuma... mereka membawa Asuma."

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Shinsengumi... dengan rambut raven, mata onyx-nya yang tajam, kemampuannya yang luar biasa... orang itu membawa Asuma untuk di eksekusi mati!" jawab Deidara, menjerit sambil mencengkram lengan Sasori.

Mata Sasori terbelalak ketika mendengar ciri-ciri yang Deidara sebutkan, bermata onyx tajam? berambut raven? entah kenapa yang ada dibenaknya kini adalah... Sasuke.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N : Akhirnya update, untuk chapter depan agak ngaret ya, hehehe**

**maaf loh sebelumnya, makasih udah nunggu chapter ini.**

**muucih loh XD**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	8. Chapter 8

ahalya : Adegan SasoSasu duel bakalan ada kok XD heheheee, iyaaa adegan itu... agak meleset si otak ini XD hahahahaa, udah aku ganti kok tapi XD makasih ya udah di ingetin XD

Tsurugi De Lelouch : iyaa, hati Sakura bercabang... kayak rambut kakak aku ._.

rizkaekha : -_- tor... sebutan itu mengingatkanku pada... yasudahlaah XD

hanazono yuri : ini udah update XD

iya baka-san : ahahaha, anu-anu lagi XD bahasamu... XD

gadisranti3251 : Endingnya liat nanti aja yaaa, XD\

Rosachi-hime : dan aku baru ngeh itu XD padahal aku yg bikin cerita tapi... =A= otak lagi ngga singkron =3=

Saga desu : ngga ada cewek yg suka Sasuke, g ada adegan Sakura cemburu sama Sasuke juga XD hehehehee, kalau aku bilang endingnya sakura g jadi sama siapa-siapa gimana? *plak

Zee Uchiharuno : oh, Sasuke g akan aku pasangin sama cewek lain kok, tenang sanjaaahhh XD

boobearr : LOL, hahahahaa. kalau rakus nanti malah g dapet yaa? XD

akasuna no ei-chan : g tega juga sih asuma di eksekusi... tapi mau bagaimana lagi =3=

uchiharuno phorepeerr : ngga the end kok, itu kumpulan cerita pendek tentang sasusaku aja, rencana sih mau bikin cerita sasuke versi joutai lemonan sama sakura terus aku update di daily activity XD

Andia Sakuchi : hahahahaa, iya tenang aja, Sasuke nya g akan aku pasangin sama cewek lain kok :D

Sakurazaki : kalau lihat dari summary? ingat, jangan menilai dari luar *plak XD

Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's : jadinya sasusaku atau sasosaku... mau aku kasih tau? nanti spoiler ke yg lain ._.

Minami Aiko : cieeeee udah punya akuunn XD

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie : Ahahahahaa, iyaaah kesalahan teknis yang membuat diriku... lupakan XD iya Naruto ngedidik Ino supaya ngga manja malah nanti jadi mandiri dan dewasa, ada saatnya Naruto nanti bangga ngeliat sikap Ino yang diluar dugaannya XD untuk SaiKarin, permintaanmu sudah kubikin disini XD btw, kesalahan lemon sudah kuperbaiki XD makacih :*

.

.

AI~akai ito no monogatari~

( LOVE~The legend of red thread~ )

Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort

Rated : M

SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin

Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD

.

.

Hujan tidak menandakan akan berhenti, langit pun menolak untuk kembali cerah, cuaca saat ini benar-benar membuat seluruh orang malas untuk keluar. Bukan karena hujan turun, melainkan petir yang diciptakan langit sangat besar dan angin yang sangat kencang. Namun di saat orang-orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah mereka masing-masing, gadis berambut merah satu ini kini berlarian di tengah hujan lebat, mencari tempat berlindung dari turunnya air yang sangat deras. Tepi yukata yang ia pakai sudah basah dan kotor, walaupun ia mengangkatnya namun tetap saja percikan yang diciptakan dari langkah kakinya sendiri membuat kain indah itu kusam.

"Yaah, kotor~"

Sambil menoleh kebelakang tubuhnya, Karin gadis yang Sakura selamatkan beberapa minggu yang lalu kini bertedu di sebuah kedai teh yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Aori Tori. Matanya melihat bangunan tempat dimana ia tinggal sekarang dengan cemas, "Sedikit lagi, apa aku lari saja?"

"Kalau jatuh bisa sangat memalukan loh," ujar suara laki-laki yang datangnay dari dalam kedai teh, mungkin lebih tepatnya keluar dari kedai teh.

"Ah," Karin membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pemuda tampan dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Apa kau tahu tempat penginapan yang nyaman?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Penginapan... seperti apa?" tanya Karin ragu.

"Apa saja, yang penting aku bisa melukis dengan tenang dalam ruanganku," jawab pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan kuas kecil yang kebetulan ia bawa.

Karin melihat benda di samping pemuda itu, beberapa kuas besar dan juga kanvas tipis terletak di sampingnya, pemuda ini pelukis? tapi kenapa Karin tidak pernah melihatnya? Melihat ekspresi bingung Karin, pemuda itu menambahkan, "Aku pengembara, tidak menetap di satu daerah, jadi kau pasti tidak pernah melihatku di sini, aku baru sampai di kota ini."

Pintar.

Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Karin saat ini, pemuda ini pintar membaca raut wajah seseorang, akhirnya tanpa ragu Karin menjawab, "Tempat kami menyediakan kamar yang sunyi untuk anda."

dan di sinilah mereka berada... dengan keadaan yang basah.

Shizune, menatap Karin yang menyengir dengan paksa di lobby utama Aoi Tori, sedangkan pemuda yang Karin bawa kini tengah berusaha membersihkan tubuhnya dari air.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Shizune bingung.

"Ehm... Aku bertemu dengannya di depan, dia membutuhkan penginapan dengan kamar yang sepi, sepertinya kita punya di lantai atas," ucap Karin.

Saat sadar, pemuda itu meng-observasi tempat yang di lalu lalangi oleh beberapa wanita memakai kimono, serta para lelaki yang merangkul wanita-wanita itu. Beberapa suara ramai terdengar dan pemuda itu tahu...

"Kau membawaku ke tempat prostitusi?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah kaget.

"Aku bekerja di sini, ini rumahku juga," jawab Karin tanpa merasa malu.

"Kau... geisha?"

"Geisha yang masih murni," Shizune menjelaskan.

Pemuda itu sempat terdiam sebentar, memutar otaknya memikirkan setiap perkataan yang ia dengar. Gadisyang baru saja ia temui ini membawanya ke tempat prostitusi, lalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya geisha, lalu wanita dihadapannya bilang bahwa dia adalah geisha murni yang artinya... belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya. Dan itu artinya juga... gadis berambut merah itu anggota baru?

"Baiklah, aku... butuh kamar, tapi bisakah tidak mengirimkanku..." ucap pemuda itu dengan ragu.

"Aku mengerti, kau hanya ingin menginap kan?" ucap Shizune tersenyum, "tentu saja kami bisa, Karin antar dia ke kamar yang kosong, biar aku yang melapor pada Tsunade-sama."

"Baik," jawab Karin.

"Jadi, namamu Karin?" tanya pemuda itu, mengikuti langkah Karin menuju lantai atas.

"Ya, boleh aku tahu nama tuan?"

"Sai, dan jangan panggil aku tuan, itu terkesan tua," jawab Sai sambil sedikit menambahkan suara tawa pada kalimatnya.

"Hehehe, tapi memang beginilah peraturannya disini," ucap Karin. Ia hentikan langkahnya di depan kamar dan menggeser pintu tatami kamar itu, "ini kamar anda, silakan istirahat."

"Ah tunggu," ucap Sai ketika Karin akan meninggalkannnya, "bisa kau temani aku sebentar? setelah aku ganti pakaian tentunya."

"Tentu, aku juga harus mengganti yukata dulu," jawab Karin.

.

.

"Hujan aku mohon berhentilaaaahh!"

Naruto... laki-laki berambut pirang dengan aneh menatap nona mudanya yang kini berlutut dan mengangkat boneka putih yang seharusnya digantung di jendela untuk meminta hujan agar berhenti. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan nona-nya ini sehingga kini dia berlutut dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya entah pada siapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Meminta hujan agar berhenti," jawab Ino tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Hhhh," Naruto melangkah mendekati Ino dan mengulurkan tangannya, "lututmu bisa sakit, kau sudah berlutut selama 15 menit."

"Tapi aku ingin hujan berhentiiii~ aku ingin ke tempat Sakuraaaaa~"

"Kalau hujan berhenti kuantar kau kesana, sekarang hujan deras, angin kencang, tubuhmu sedang sangat kurus bisa-bisa kau terbang."

Ino meraih tangan Naruto dan protes, "Enak saja! angin tidak bisa menerbangkanku!"

"Itu artinya kau gendut?"

"BUKAN ITU!" sewot Ino, "Kau ini kenapa sih, tidak pernah memujiku! sedangkan Sakura kaupuji! kau suka padanya kan?!"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Dia wanita yang baik dan sopan."

"Ya ya ya, hanya itu yang bisa kauucapkan, bosan aku mendengarnya," ucap Ino sambil melangkah ke kasur dan merebahkan dirinya, "Hhhhh, aku bosan di sini."

Saat Ino menatap atap tempat tidurnya, pikirannya kembali pada Neji... Neji... entah kenapa memikirkan Neji tidak sesakit saat pertama kali hubungan mereka berakhir, perasaan Ino saat ini jauh lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya. Apa mungkin ini karena dia sudah merelakan Neji? Tapi kenapa bisa? seingat gadis itu... sosoknya adalah sosok gadis yang tidak mau rela apabila miliknya diambil atau pergi dari sisinya.

"Apa yang kaulamunkan?" tanya Naruto... tahu apa yang Ino lamunkan, makanya ia menghancurkan lamunannya.

"Tidak... bukan apa-apa," jawab Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Naruto.

Pengawal sekaligus teman kecilnya itu berlutut di tepi kasur kemudian membelai rambut pirang milik Ino, "Kau tahu."

"Ng?" Ino menoleh, dan sangat tepat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto...

... terlalu dekat.

"Walaupun aku memuji wanita lain, bagiku hanya kamu yang selalu bersinar."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Ino yang wajahnya kini memerah.

"Ya, karena rambutmu silau kalau terkena sinar matahari, wajar kan kalau aku bilang kau selalu bersinar?"

Pengakuan Naruto membuat Ino memunculkan empat tanda siku di dahinya.

"DASAR BODOH! KELUAAAARR!"

Dan Naruto pun tertawa dalam hatinya, sepertinya laki-laki itu mendapat pekerjaan baru selain melindungi nona-nya itu, yaitu menjahilinya.

.

.

Suasana di markas shinsengumi semakin tegang, kini Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi-nya, setelah mendengar apa kata petinggi itu tentang keputusan eksekusi Asuma, pemimpin dari kelompok rebellion.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berat, "kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau yang menanngkapnya, aku berikan kehormatan untukmu memenggal kepalanya di depan umum. Agar seluruh rakyat tahu, itulah akibatnya apabila memberontak," jawab sang pemimpin.

"Aku menolak," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau kau menolak, kau akan dikeluarkan dan keluargamu akan malu bisa jadi berpengaruh untuk masa depanmu."

"..."

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia?"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kalau ia menolak... bisa-bisa seluruh keluarganya menanggung malu akibat ulahnya, dan ada kemungkinan pernikahannya dengan Sakura lah yang akan menjadi imbasnya. Sakura... baiklah, ini semua demi pernikahan dengan wanita yang ia cintai.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke.

"Persiapkan dirimu, eksekusi diadakan empat hari lagi."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat yang dari tadi sangat ingin ia tinggalkan.

Haruskah ia keluar? Haruskah ia pergi melarikan diri bersama Sakura entah kemana asalkan tidak ada yang mengganggu hubungan mereka? pikirannya tidak jernih, ia butuh penenang, ia butuh solusi untuk masalah ini... ia butuh Sakura.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?! kau basah kuyup!"

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dengan keadaan yang sangat basah, yukata biru-nya dilepas oleh Sakura dan tubuhnya dilangsung ditutupi oleh selimut.

"Ada apa? apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan nanar, ia letakkan kepalanya di pundak yang mungil dan ringkih itu, "Aku bingung..."

Bingung?

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bingung?

"Kini kau yang membuatku bingung," ucap Sakura lembut, merengkuh wajah Sasuke dan mengajaknya duduk dekat dengan lilin agar terasa hangat, "katakan padaku ada apa?"

Sasuke mengambil satu tangan Sakura dan menciumnya, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, "Iya, aku tahu itu... Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah serius, "Ada yang harus kuberi tahu padamu."

"Ng?"

"... Aku... menangkap pemimpin rebellion," ungkap Sasuke, dan itu berhasil membuat mata Sakura terbelalak, "dan pemerintah... mereka memintaku untuk meng...eksekusinya di depan umum."

Tambahan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura melepaskan tangan yang sedang digenggam oleh kekasihnya itu, menutup mulutnya agar tidak ada suara yang keluar. Berita mengejutkan yang sangat mengguncang hatinya membuat dirinya tidak berpikir jernih. Kalau Sasuke yang menangkap Asuma, percayalah... Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Sasori tentang hal ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus menolaknya! Aku mohon!" pinta Sakura.

"Terlambat, aku sudah menyetujuinya," jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu! Asuma tidak bersalah, Kurenai... dia sedang..." Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya sebelum semua terbongkar karena kepanikannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, "Aku tidak menyebutkan namanya Asuma, Sakura..."

Kini Sakura panik, tidak berani menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke memaksanya.

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui disini?"

Sakura... apa yang akan ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini, apakah ia masih bisa menutupi keberadaan rebellion di Aoi Tori ini?

.

.

"Ini teh-nya."

Karin membawakan teh hangat ke kamar Sai, dan bisa ia lihat kini Sai sedang berhadapan dengan kanvasnya, melukis pemandangan hujan yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Lukisan yang indah," puji Karin.

"Terima kasih, kau suka lukisan?" tanya Sai.

"Ya, aku suka. Dulu ayahku sering melukis sesuatu, kata ayahku... lukisan itu adalah ungkapan hati, walaupunkita melukis suatu objek, pasti terkandung sesuatu dalam lukisan yang dibikin," ucap Karin.

"Hm? Contohnya?"

"Emm," Karin melangkahkan kakinya ke samping Sai dan melihat lebih detail lukisan Sai, "ini... ini contohnya, ini artinya kau sedang bosan... bosan akan keadaanmu sendiri."

"..." Sai terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Lihat," Karin menunjuk pada lukisan Sai, "lukisanmu sangat mirip dengan yang asli, pemandangan di luar dan lukisan ini tidak ada bedanya. itu artinya kau melukis tidak memakai perasaan, hanya menggambar apa yang kaulihat, bukan apa yang kaurasa."

"..." Sai takjub mendengar jawaban Karin, "ahaha, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata geisha disini sangat pintar."

"Hehehe, terima kasih. Ini karena ayahku yang mengajariku," ucap Karin, melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi jendela.

Sai melihat sosok Karin yang kini melamun, entah melamun tentang apa. Yang jelas saat ini, Sai merasa Karin sangat cantik... Dengan Kimono yang rapi berwarna ungu violet, rambutnya yang ia sanggul ke atas, dan kacamata yang terkesan seksi di mata Sai. Sai menutup satu matanya dan mengarahkan kuas pada Karin seperti sedang mengukur, tanpa ditunda, Sai langsung melukisnya.

"Hujan seperti ini... kapan berhentinya ya?" gumam Karin, namun Sai mengabaikannya. Tatapannya fokus pada kanvas dan pada sosok Karin di hadapannya.

.

.

"Sasori... ukh!"

"Dei! jangan bangun dulu, lukamu masih parah," cegah Sasori.

"Tidak... Kita tidak ada waktu lagi, Asuma dalam bahaya, kita harus menyelamatkannya," ucap Deidara.

"Apa yang bisa kita perbuat?" tanya Kurenai yang kini giliran menjaga Deidara.

"Kalau kita tidak membebaskannya, Asuma bisa dihukum mati, ia akan dipenggal di depan umum!" bentak Deidara panik.

"Apa kaubilang?!"

"Dengar... kau harus mencari orang yang telah membuatku begini, dan ancam dia kalau perlu ancam untuk membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Asuma," ucap Deidara.

"Siapa orangnya? katakan lebih jelas bagaimana ciri-cirinya," pinta Sasori.

"Dia berambut raven," jawab Deidara.

Sasori membayangkan rambut Sasuke.

"Bermata onyx."

Kembali ia membayangkan mata Sasuke.

"Tatapannya tajam, sangat tajam."

Setiap ciri yang Deidara jelaskan menuntun pikirannya pada Sasuke.

"Dan Asuma berhasil melukai kaki kanannya, tidak terlalu dalam, namun lukanya saat ini pasti masih baru."

Sasori kini sedikit yakin, orang itu adalah Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa, langkahnya kini membawa dirinya keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, membuat Deidara dan Kurenai saling tatap karena bingung dengan tindakan Sasori.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar Aoi Tori, membiarkan dirinya disiram oleh air hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti, ia berpikir bagaimana kalau ternyata benar Sasuke yang menangkap Asuma? haruskan ia menggertak laki-laki itu? laki-laki yang sangat Sakura cintai? Kini diirnya belum yakin, ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya dulu, mungkin ia harus mendiskusikan ini dengan Sakura. Tapi tidak, langkahnya mendadak terhenti... Sasori berpikir, ia tidak ingin melibatkan Sakura dalam masalah ini.

.

.

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui, Sakura?"

Sakura makin panik, ia mengambil kembali tangan Sasuke, namun ditepis oleh laki-laki itu.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Sasuke dengarkan aku... aku..."

"Kau tahu keberadaan mereka disaat aku susah payah mencari mereka?"

"Ini tidak semudah yang kaubayangkan, Asu... pemimpin rebellion itu memang sering berkunjung kesini, tapi itu untuk bertemu Kurenai nee-sama, mereka... sepasang kekasih dan... Kurenai tengah mengandung anak Asuma, Sasuke-kun aku mohon..."

"Kau melindungi mereka..."

"Aku tidak melindungi mereka! tolong dengarkan aku!"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!"

"LALU KAU MAU AKU BAGAIMANA?!"

Keadaan mereka kacau, ini pertama kalinya Sakura melawan betakkan Sasuke, "Kau ingin aku bagaimana Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kecewa, wanita yang sangat ia cintai, wanita yang sangat ingin ia nikahi dan ia lindungi... ternyata melindungi orang lain yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap kehidupan mereka berdua. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, bangkit dari duduknya, itulah yang ia pilih untuk dilakukan.

"Sasuke-kun... kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura resah.

"Aku butuh kesendirian," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Menyendiri tidak menyelesaikan masalah," cegah Sakura saat Sasuke akan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya balik padanya, "kau ingin aku mencumbumu sampai puas, hah?"

Ucapan Sasuke sangat menyakitkan, Sakura tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya... seolah Sakura benar-benar seorang pelacur. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terluka makin membuat Sasuke bingung. Laki-laki itu kembali menjambak rambutnya dan menghela napasnya, dilihat jari manis Sakura yang terlingkar cincin, Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menatap lantai kayu.

Ini adalah pertengkaran terbesar mereka, Sakura... dirinya tahu, bahwa menyembunyikan identitas dari masing-masing kedua pihak itu adlaah hal yang salah, namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat? selain Sasuke... apabila Sasori tahu dirinya menyembunyikan identitas kekasihnya itu, mungkin Sasori akan membunuhnya.

Sasuke sendiri menyesal telah melontarkan kata-kata tidak pantas untuk Sakura. Ia sangat menyesal, tapi saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa mengucapkan kata maaf seperti biasanya dan memeluk Sakura... tidak bisa, saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa. Dirinya terlalu kecewa pada Sakura, dan ini baru tahap terbukanya rahasia Sakura bahwa dia menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau dia mengetahui sosok Asuma... Belum lagi tentang jati diri Sasori sebenarnya.

"Sebaiknya kita jernihkan dulu pikiran masing-masing," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu..."

"Sakura," potong Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat serius dan sedikit memohon, "kau tahu aku sangat kecewa padamu."

Sakura menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar, bertahan sebisa mungkin. Dan Sasuke yang tahu akan hal itu memalingkan pandangannya, tidak mau sampai melihat bahwa kekasihnya menangis, itu bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan Sasuke, "Aku akan kembali apabila pikiran dan hatiku sudah tenang."

"Kapan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara yang rapuh.

Tuhan... Sasuke tidak kuat mendengar suara rapuh itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

Ia tahu dirinya salah, sangat salah. Kalau bisa waktu terulang, ia akan lebih memilih memberitahukan Sasuke semuanya, tidak ada rahasia yang ia sembunyikan. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, kini Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam diam di kamarnya, tanpa ada yang menenanginya... Sakura menerima semua akibat dari tindakan egoisnya.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N : Aku galau T_T entah kenapa aku galau T_T **

**mungkin karena ngeliat chapter terbaru Naruto... Kakashi ditusuk sama obito... oh my~ suamikuuuu T_T**

**okay, ada kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya, tapi udah aku perbaiki kok XD hahahahahaa *malu***

**makasih yang yang udah ngasih tahu kesalahan itu **

**dan ini... chapter ini... entah kenapa aku suka ._. ada adegan berantem XD berantem kan bikin pasangan jadi tambah deket XD**

**dan dan dan... aku lagi suka hujan dan langit mendung gelap, jadi aku bikin settingan selalu hujan XD biar makin larut dalam kesedihan *eh?**

**hahahahaa, okaay**

**terima kasih sudah membacaaa**

**cerita ini sudah tamat *plak**

**sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	9. Chapter 9

ahalya : aku juga lagi galau gara-gara kakashiiiii T_T

Andia Sakuchi : hehehee, sabar, duel sasosasu mah chapter terakhir XD

Pink Uchiha : hahahaa, kalimat kamu hopeless banget XD

hanazono yuri : fict ini sampai chapter... ngga tau ._. belum kebayang sampai chapter berapa

Tsurugi De Lelouch : Iyaaa! gara-gara Kakashiiii T_T penyesalan emang selalu dateng belakangan =A=

ZMona : makasiiihh XD iya saku suka 22nya, aku juga suka 22nya :p

gadisranti3251 : iyaaa, mudah-mudahan kakashi gpp T_T bener2 lagi cemas ini akunya ;_;

Zee Uchiharuno : iyaaa! awalnya aku juga agak aneh sama saikarin, tapi setelah diterapkan ternyata menarik bgt XD, marahannya ga lama-lama kok :D

Minami Aiko : iyaaappp, ini dilanjut kok XD

iya baka-san : Hahahaha, ikutan galau XD iya, kalau sasuke hukum asuma, si sasori pasti bales dendam XD dan ujung2nya nanti... angst kok XD

akasuna no ei-chan : pada akhirnya sasuke sadar kok XD

Caroline SS : hahahaa, pada milih sakura mati sih XD

.

.

**AI~akai ito no monogatari~**

**( LOVE~The legend of red thread~ )**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : M**

**SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD**

.

.

"Sempurna..."

"Ng? ada apa?" tanya Karin ketika ia merasa mendengar Sai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Sai yang langsung menutup kanvasnya dengan kain putih, "jadi, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini?"

Karin meninggalkan tepi jendela dan memposisikan dirinya duduk sambil menuangkan teh untuk Sai, "Baru sekitar dua bulan."

"Kenapa... "Sai menghentikan pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan, namun Karin tersenyum padanya seolah tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan apapun yang Sai ucapkan. Karin, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan seperti punya teman laki-laki yang sebaya dengan dirinya, "kenapa bisa disini?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, sekarang maraknya rakyat miskin yang jatuh sakit karena kelaparan bahkan sampai ada yang mati," jawab Karin sambil mengantarkan teh pada Sai, begitu Sai menerima teh-nya, "orang tuaku tewas karena mereka berusaha mempertahankan ternak mereka, mereka meminjam uang pada lintah darat, sayang kami tidak bisa membayarnya..."

"Maafkan aku... aku-"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya cerita, jangan dimasukan dalam hati," potong Karin.

"Bagaimana... kau bisa sekuat ini?" tanya Sai dengan tatapan seolah kagum oleh ketegaran hati Karin.

Karin tersenyum bangga, "Sakura-san yang mengajariku."

"Sakura?"

"Dia... penyelamat hidupku."

.

.

Hujan sudah mulai berhenti, tinggal rintik-rintik pelan yang turun dari langit. Melihat hujan yang sudah mulai reda, Ino bergegas mengganti pakaiannya menjadi yukata tebal berwarna biru muda. Saat Ino sedang merapikan rambutnya, Naruto datang untuk mengecek keadaan nona muda yang dulu terkenal dengan manjanya ini.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke tempat Sakura, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke sana."

"Masih hujan, nanti saja."

"Sudah mulai reda, kalau nanti-nanti lagi malah deras lagi," protes Ino.

"Baiklah, aku siapkan kereta kuda untukmu." akhirnya Naruto mengalah pada Ino yang sepertinya tegang akan sesuatu, "apa ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ino seolah cemas akan sesuatu.

"Jelas ada apa-apa di sini, katakan padaku, ada apa?" paksa Naruto.

Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan cemas kemudian menghela napasnya, "Hhhh, aku tidak tahu... Naruto, perasaanku tidak enak, aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Ino mengangguk, perasaannya memang tidak enak sejak tadi. Entah kenapa rasanya saat ini Ino harus menemui Sakura, "Baiklah," ucapan naruto membuat Ino menatap pada pengawal pribadinya itu, "aku akan siapkan segera, kau siap-siap."

Ino tersenyum pada Naruto dengan lembut, "Terima kasih, Naruto."

.

.

Sakura masih duduk di samping meja bundarnya, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir sejak kepergian Sasuke tadi. Dirinya mulai cemas dan bingung, langkah apa yang harus ia ambil, saat ini ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Ia mengingat pertama kali Sasuke menyelamatkannya, pertama kali Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya, dan pertama kali Sasuke menyentuh diriny. Semua terbayang di kepala Sakura, bagaimana bisa Sakura mengkhianati itu semua?

"Sakura?"

Suara panggilan dari pintu mengagetkan wanita yang kini menoleh pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Tatapannya terbelalak ketika melihat sosok laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Sasori-san..." gumam Sakura pelan.

Melihat Sakura yang menangis begitu membuat Sasori langsung menghampiri dan merengkuh wajah Sakura, "Ada apa? siapa yang membuatmu menangis begini?"

Pertanyaan Sasori tidak bisa dijawab...

Apa yang harus Sakura jawab? Sementara tangisan ini adalah tangisan penyesalan karena telah melindungi rebellion dari kejaran para shinsengumi.

"Tidak... ah, aku... aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa-siapa dulu," jawab Sakura–beranjak dari duduknya.

Sasori menatapnya bingung, "Kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, Sasori-san tolong keluar sebentar, aku ingin sendiri... aku mohon~"

Melihat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak mau melihat wajahnya membuat Sasori kesal. Sasori ikut beranjak yang tadinya berlutut untuk memeriksa kondisi Sakura, kini ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Sasori lembut.

Mata Sakura kembali terbelalak, pelukan Sasori yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan ini... belum bisa ia terima.

"Tolong~ tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu~ aku mohon..." pinta Sakura.

Sasori memasang wajah kecewa tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, perlahan ia lepas pelukan itu dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di kamarnya, melanjutkan tangisan yang makin kencang namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

.

.

"Penyelamatmu?"

"Iya, saat aku akan dalam bahaya, para lintah darat itu mengancam hidupku, Sakura-san menyelamatkanku dan mengajakku ke sini."

Sai dan Karin sangat menikmati perbincangan mereka, mungkin bukan karena topik yang mereka bicarakan, tapi moment yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan ini. Sai pengembara yang selalu pindah-pindah tempat, dan Karin yang selalu sendiri sejak dulu... mereka berdua tidak pernah mengalami moment berbincang-bincang dengan lawan jenis seperti saat ini.

Karin tersenyum pada Sai, "Sudah berapa kota yang kausinggahi?"

"Ah, hanya beberapa tempat," jawab Sai membalas senyum Karin, "aku mengembara belum lama."

"Memangnya kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengembara?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat dunia luar yang selama ini tertutup oleh mataku," jawab Sai tersenyum aneh.

Karin hanya terdiam, mendengar jawaban Sai, seolah menganalisa ekspresi laki-laki berkulit pucat itu... senyumannya berbeda dengan senyuman yang sebelumnya, "Ehm... mau kukenalkan dengan Sakura-san?" tawar Karin untuk mencairkan suasana yang hampir mennjadi canggung.

"Suatu kehormatan untukku," jawab Sai- kali ini memberikan senyumannya yang asli.

.

.

Kereta kuda mendekati kediaman Aoi Tori dan memberhentikan posisinya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Naruto keluar dan menjulurkan tangannya agar menjadi tumpuan bagi nona muda berambut pirang yang kini menampakkan dirinya. Tanpa basa-basi pada para geisha yang menyapanya, Ino berlari menuju kamar Sakura, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengiktui Ino dari belakang. Namun Naruto tidak mengikuti langkah Ino untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Saat Ino melihat kondisi Sakura yang kini tengah berbaring di sudut kamar, "Astaga... Sakuraaaa!" Ino berlari dan mengangkat Sakura.

Mata emeraldnya sembab, air mata masih terus mengalir. Sadar akan kehadiran Ino dan wajah cemasnya itu, Sakura memeluk tubuh Ino, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Ino.

"Huhuuuu..nghh...huuuuu~"

"Sakura... Ada apa?" _'sudah kuduga ada yang tak beres.'_

"Aku bingung... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi~ Ino... apa yang harus kulakukan~" rintih Sakura.

"Tenang dulu, atur napasmu dan ceritakan pelan-pelan."

Disamping itu, Karin berjalan menuju kamar Sakura, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu seolah menjaga sesuatu di dalamnya. Karin tahu, Karin kenal sosok Naruto ini... Dia pernah melihatnya saat Ino sedang mabik berat, dan Karin berasumsi bahwa Naruto adalah kekasih Ino.

Karin seolah bertanya pada Naruto, siapa yang ada di dalam melalui gerakan jarinya. Naruto menjawabnya hanya dengan gelengan kepala menandakan jangan dulu masuk. Langkah Karin terhenti pas di depan kamar Sakura yang kemudian mendengar semua percakapan Sakura dan Ino.

"Perdana Menteri meminta Sasuke meng-eksekusi Asuma?! dan Asuma itu pemimpin rebellion?! Sasori yang menjadi tuan keduamu itu anggota rebellion?!" ucap Ino dengan nada panik, "oke sekarang kau memang benar dalam masalah besar, Sakura."

"Aku bingung... aku tidak ingin Sasuke-kun yang menjalani eksekusi itu, aku takut... takut adanya pertumpahan darah antara dirinya dan Sasori-san," ujar Sakura.

"Bukan takut, itu sih sudah pasti! ya Tuhan kau harus mencegahnya melakukan itu Sakura, lalu sekarang kemana Sasuke-mu?" tanya Ino sambil merapikan rambut Sakura yang acak-acakan.

"Dia meninggalkanku sebentar, dia bilang ingin menjernihkan pikirannya," jawab Sakura sambil menghusap air matanya.

Menyadari Sakura memakai cincin saat mengusap air matanya, Ino langsung meraih tangan wanita itu dan menatap cincinnya dengan teliti, "Berlian asli... kau dapat ini dari mana? siapa yang melamarmu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah kagum.

"Ng... Sa-Sasuke-kun yang melamarku..."

Ino langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat, "Selamat Sakura, selamat," ucap Ino.

Mendapati selamat pertama kali dari sahabat barunya membuat Skaura senang dan sedikit tenang, "Terima kasih, Ino."

"Nah, sekarang kau harus pergi ke tempat Sasuke, katakan padanya apa yang kau inginkan, minta maaf padanya, kembalikan kepercayaannya sekali lagi," usul Ino.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Sakura, cepat raih dia kembali sebelum dia ditunangkan oleh orang lain!"

Pengalaman pribadi.

"Lusa aku akan kembali, kalau sampai belum meraih Sasuke, akan ku buat kau jadi gemuk!"

"Hihihi, iya... terima kasih, Ino... aku bersyukur kau datang sekarang."

"Nah, tentang Sasori, harusnya kau jangan bermain api, kau tahu betapa kau mencintai Sasuke dan betapa Sasuke menyayangimu. Apa kau yakin perasaanmu pada Sasori itu bukan perasaan suka sesaat atau terbawa suasana?" ucap Ino setelah mendengar semua cerita Sakura dengan detail.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... setiap bersama dengannya aku merasa tenang, setenang saat bersama Sasuke-kun... dalam hati kecilku, aku berkata... 'akku tidak bisa membiarkan laki-laki ini sendirian.' " ucap Sakura.

"Itu artinya kau kasihan padanya," tebak Ino langsung.

"Bukan, bukan kasihan... rasanya seperti... aku mengerti perasaannya yang kesepian," bantah Sakura lembut.

"Hhhhh, yausdah, sementara ini kesampingkan dulu perasaanmu pada Sasori, kejarlah Sasuke lagi, ya?"

"Ng," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Di luar kamar, Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Ino, seolah bangga bahwa Nona-nya itu sudah bisa berpikiran dewasa bahkan memberi saran yang bagus untuk orang lain. Sedangkan Karin yang juga mendengar percakapan itu memasang wajah murung dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Sai. Begitu Sai melihat Karin kembali ke kamarnya...

"Kenapa murung?"

Karin menatap Sai dengan tatapan sedih, dan Sai merasa ekspresi sedih sangat tidak pantas terpasang di wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Sakura-san... ternyata dia tidak setegar yang kupikirkan," ucap Karin pelan, "aku ingin menolongnya..."

"Berkenan untuk cerita padaku?" tanya Sai dengan wajah serius.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, hujan kembali turun dari langit namun kali ini tidak sederas sebelumnya. Sakura memakai kimono tebalnya agar menghangatkan dirinya dari angin malam, memakai geta dan membawa payung besar. Setelah berpamitan dengan Tsunade untuk keluar, ia menghela napas dan menyiapkan hatinya. Setelah berbicara dan bertukar pikiran dengan Ino tadi siang, saat ini ia mendapat jawabannya... Sasuke tidak pantas mendapatkan dirinya yang sudah mengkhianatinya dari segi apapun.

Langkahnya terus berjalan menuju kereta kuda, ia meminta pada kusir untuk menuju alamat yang ia katakan. Perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan Sakura membutuhkan waktu setengah jam, memang cukup jauh. Tapi Sakura bertekad harus menyelsaikan semua ini, baik dari sisi Sasuke maupun sisi Sasori.

Saat sampai di tujuan, Sakura turun dari kereta kuda dan membuka payungnya, hujan makin deras... dan kini dia berada di depan gerbang rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, dengan lambang clan yang sangat ia kagumi... Uchiha.

Tatapannya terus menatap sebuah jendela yang terang, kamar Sasuke... dimana dulu mereka pernah bercinta di sana saat semua keluarga sedang pergi. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak dan mengambil napas kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada bel, namun ia tak berani menekannya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi pengecut untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke saat ini, sampai-

"Sakura?"

-Seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke terlihat basah dengan yukata merahnya, Sakura langsung mengarahkan payung pada Sasuke agar tubuh laki-laki itu tidak lagi terguyur hujan. Melihat reflek Sakura yang melindunginya membuat Sasuke ingin memeluk wanita itu, tapi rasa itu ditepis oleh Sasuke karena mengingat situasi mereka sedang mendingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke... dengan suara yang dingin.

Sakura terdiam, mendengar suara Sasuke yang tidak bersahabat membuat hatinya sakit. ia tahu, dirinya tidak boleh protes atas perlakuan dingin yang Sasuke berikan padanya, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Aku... ingin meminta maaf padamu... sekali lagi," ujar Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang-"

"Dan kali ini aku tidak meminta kau memaafkanmu," potong Sakura, menunduk, masih dengan memayungi Sasuke, "karena aku sadar, aku tidak pantas dimaafkan, selain aku mengkhianatimu melindungi rebellion, aku juga tidur dengan Sasori-san."

"Aku mengerti, kau lebih memilih bersama Sasori, hah?" sindir Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku juga tidak akan bersamanya," jawab Sakura, menyerahkan gagang payung pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke memegangnya. ia melihat wanita yang kini rambut pinknya digerai merogoh kantung biru-nya.

"Kau sangat tahu aku paling tidak suka kalau kau keluar dengan rambut di-"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus saat Sakura menyerahkan suatu barang padanya, benda bundar dengan hiasan indah di tengah-tengahnya, "Kau bercanda kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pantas menerima ini, sudah banyak kecewa yang kuberikan padamu," jawab Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang bebas dan meletakkan cincin tunangan mereka di telapak tangannya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mematung, kediaman menyelimuti mereka sekarang. Karena kesal tidak ada kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan lagi... Sasuke melempar payung yang Sakura berikan padanya kesembarang arah dan menarik Sakura kedalam dekapannya.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU! KAU PIKIR AKU MELAMARMU UNTUK MAIN-MAIN, HAH!"

Merasa di dekap sangat kencang membuat Sakura sesak, tapi Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan dekapan Sasuke... Sakura bisa rasakan tubuh Sasuke gemetar, mungkin menahan marah padanya, "Kau sangat tahu aku mencintaimu... kau tahu itu Sakura!" geram Sasuke makin mengencangkan pelukannya.

Sakura akhirnya menangis, merasakan pilu hati Sasuke... Sakura membalas pelukan tunangannya itu, "Aku minta maaf... maafkan aku..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan... kita lupakan semuanya, kita mulai hidup yang baru," ucap Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan merengkuh wajah Sakura, menghapus air hujan yang membasahi wajah cantik kekasihnya, "kita menikah secepatnya."

Sakura tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, "Kita masuk ke dalam, tubuhmu basah semua," ajak Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

Saat Sasuke menggandeng Sakura, tangannya terlepas.. bukan karena Sakura melepasnya, tapi karena saat ini Sakura...

_Bruuk!_

... jatuh pingsan.

"SAKURAA!"

.

.

Di kamar yang remang, sosok pria berkulit pucat itu memakai pakaian lengkapnya. dengan peralatan lukis yang sudah ia rapikan untuk dibawa pergi kembali, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut. Tatapannya lurus seolah sudah bertekad bulat dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Ucapan Karin terngiang di kepalanya.

_'Perdana menteri ingin kekasih Sakura-san yang meng-eksekusi pemimpin rebellion itu.'_

Sai memasang sepatunya di depan lobby.

'_Bagaimana caranya agar perdana menteri itu mencabut perintahnya, setidaknya jangan Sasuke-san yang menghukum mati, atau kalau bisa jangan dihukum mati... kenapa pemerintah begitu egois dan kejam...'_

Sai beranjak dari posisinya.

_'Mengambil hak rakyat dan bertindak sesuka hatinya, tidak memikirkan nasib rakyat kecil yang padahal memberontak demi kebaikan rakyat sendiri!'_

Langkahnya terhenti ketika-

"Sai? mau kemana?"

-Suara Karin memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Malam-malam begini... mau kemana?" tanya Karin dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," jawab Sai, tersenyum palsu pada Karin.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah penjara itu, dan meminta pada ayahku untuk menghentikan eksekusi yang kau ceritakan padaku," jawab Sai yang membuat mata Karin terbelalak.

"Sa-Sai... kau..."

"Ya, aku adalah putra sulung perdana menteri Danzo Shimura."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N : PENDEEEKK! aku tahu chapter ini pendek dan maafkan aku T^T**

**okay, chapter berikutnya semakin mendekati konflik yang agak rumit XD**

**dan aku ngga tahu ini bakalan sampe chapter berapa =3= masih belom ada bayangan**

**hehehee, oke deehh... sampai jumpa di chapter depan XD**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pink Uchiha : hahaha, aku juga ngetiknya agak deg2an sih =3=, ngerasa akan ada sesuatu ya? memang bakalan ada sesuatu sih :p**

**hanazono yuri : ngga bisa kilaaaaat XD**

**Rosachi-hime : Sai penyelamat? yakin? ;p**

**Andia Sakuchi :Neji nanti akan muncul kok, tenang, aku tidak akan melupakan Neji dan Hinata XD  
**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : iyaaa, Sai... entah kenapa aku suka Sai ciptaanku XD**

**BronzeQueen18290 : ditunggu juga reviewnya XD**

**iya baka-san : hyhahahahaa, ayooo mainkan feelingmu, tebak2 berhadiaah XD  
**

**rizkaekha : hehehe, makasih jejaknya *mandangin jejak* XD**

**A Lii Enn : ma-maaf, aku g bermaksud nge troll =3=**

**Sakurazaki : hubungan sasusaku masih bertahan sampai posisinya kegeser (dikira kompetsisi ==") wakakakkakaa, dia ngiklan disini, aku bakalan usaha update kok sekarang, mudah-mudahan ngga ngerasa di ngaretin sama aku ya T^T  
**

**boobearr : iyaaa, sai baik, sai keren, sai... aahhh *melting* iya chap ini mudah2an panjang, heh?! tau dari amna aku belom angkat jemuran?! XD  
**

**salsalala : Sakura sama siapa... galau aja dulu deh XD  
**

**gadisranti3251 : Sai... semua menyangka kalau Sai penyelamat XD**

**BCherryPurpLe : hehehe, oke dilanjut! XD**

**ahalya : Ahahaa, tim sasuke XD macem film tuailait aja XD dan... kenapa tebakanmu benar aya ._.**

**.**

**.**

**AI~akai ito no monogatari~**

**( LOVE~ the legend of red thread~ )**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : M**

**SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD**

**.**

**.**

Karin menatap Sai dengan wajah terkejut, sedangkan Sai tersenyum lembut pada wanita yang memberikan tempatnya untuk berteduh, "Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, anggap saja balasan atas tumpangan hari ini."

"Kau bahkan belum sehari menginap disini, dan aku meninggalkanmu tidur... di kamarmu," ucap Karin pelan.

Saat kesunyian melanda mereka, Karin membuka pembicaaan, "Sai... apakah kau berniat–"

"Tidak," potong Sai, "aku tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan identitasku, itu bukan karakterku."

Karin mengernyitkan dahi dan menundukkan wajahnya, melihat Karin mendadak murung Sai tersenyum lembut, "Kau jelek kalau murung."

"Maaf kalau aku jelek," gumam Karin.

"Hahaha, aku pergi dulu, doakan agar aku tidak mati karena diserbu oleh beribu macam pertanyaan yang keluar dari sang perdana menteri," ujar Sai.

"Aku ingin membantumu," ucap Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bereskan sesuatu di kamar yang tadi kita tempati, cara itu cukup untuk membuatmu menolongku," jawab Sai, "aku pergi dulu."

Saat langkah Sai beranjak beberapa langkah...

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan yang mungkin sedikit canggung bagi karin, di satu sisi Karin sadar akan status mereka yang jauh berbeda, di sisi lain Karin menginginkan hubungannya dengan Sai tidak terputus begitu saja.

Sai membalikkan tubuhnya, menghampiri Karin dan memberikannya sesuatu yang ia keliarkan dari sakunya.

Pita merah yang panjang.

Sai memberikannya pada Karin dan mengikatnya di pergelangan tangan kanan wanita itu sehingga menjadi seperti gelang, "Percaya saja bahwa kita terhubung oleh istilah 'benang merah'."

Karin tersenyum lembut pada pita merah yang sudah melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Apakah ini jaminan untuk kita bertemu lagi?"

"Kau boleh menyebutnya seperti itu," Jawab Sai.

Karin tersenyum melihat Sai beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, dan Sai berhasil meyakini Karin bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi.

.

.

"Engh~" Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah meminta maaf pada Sasuke di depan kediamannya dan ditengah hujan yang deras.

"Sakura..."

Suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar dari arah samping tempat tidurnya. Heran... seharusnya ia berada di tengah hujan, tapi kenapa ia merasa kering dan tidak ada rasa basah sama sekali?

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat ia kenal, "Sa...suke-kun...?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucap Sasuke yang dari tadi menggenggam tangan calon istrinya.

"Aku... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura sambil mencoba untuk duduk, kemudian dengan inisiatif Sasuke membantunya.

"Kau pingsan, tadi dokter sudah memeriksamu," ucap Sasuke yang mencoba membantu Sakura mendapatkan posisi nyaman.

"Aahh.. aku pasti lelah karena terlalu banyak pikiran~"

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian membelai pipi Sakura, "Tidak, dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih bagus dari hal itu."

"Aku terserang kanker?" tebak Sakura.

"Bukan, bodoh!" jawab Sasuke menyentil hidung Sakura, "Kau hamil."

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Hamil? Kenapa bisa... Dan... Anak siapa?

"Tenang saja, yang kau kandung adalah anakku," jawab Sasuke, menjawab ekspresi kaget Sakura.

"Sebentar... Dari mana kau–"

"Kau hamil dua bulan Sakura, dengan kata lain kau berhubungan dengan Sasori ketika benihku sudah jadi di rahim-mu," jelas Sasuke.

"Du-Dua bulan? kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa? aku tidak mengalami mual di pagi hari, aku tidak pusing, aku–"

"Itu karena kau terlalu fokus pada hal lain, menyembunyikan identitas Rebellion padaku misalnya," jawab Sasuke memotong kepanikan Sakura.

"Jadi... aku..."

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura, "Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, aku janji."

Sakura menangis... tangis bahagia yang kini ia rasakan lebih dari hal apapun. Ia tidak menyangka akan mengandung anak Sasuke secepat ini, mereka bahkan belum menikah. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kita menikah bulan depan, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng, aku mau," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke kembali memeluknya, namun kini pikiran Sakura kembali pada hal yang membuatnya gusar... Sasori... entah mengapa di saat bahagia seperti ini sosok Sasori yang terbayang di benaknya, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kencang dan berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya tentang Sasori. Laki-laki yang selalu kesepian, hanya Sakura yang tahu bagaimana cara mengisi hati laki-laki itu.

Apabila Sakura menikah, siapa yang akan merawat Sasori? Siapa yang akan menemani laki-laki itu? Siapa yang akan menyelimuti Sasori apabila laki-laki itu sedang meditasi di cuaca yang dingin? Tidak ada. Tidak akan ada yang berani seperti Sakura lakukan pada Sasori. Dan... Bagaimana kalau Sasuke meng-eksekusi Asuma lalu Sasori mengetahui bahwa Sakura menikahi laki-laki yang membunuh ayah angkatnya?

"Sakura." Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura, "pindahlah ke sini, tinggallah bersamaku."

"Eh?"

"Aku yakin keluargaku sangat setuju, apalagi kau mengandung anakku, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi... pakaianku semua–"

"Kita akan mengambilnya besok, aku akan menemanimu. Malam ini, kau tidurlah di sini."

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali memposisikan dirinya ke dalam selimut, Sasuke menarik selimut sampai dada Sakura dan mencium kening wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Sakura lembut.

.

.

"Dan bisakah kau beri tahu alasannya kenapa kau menghilang selama lima bulan belakangan ini, Sai?"

Saat ini, Sai tengah berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang juga menyandang sebagai posisi perdana menteri jepang. Danzo, menatap anaknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang selama lima bulan dan kini tiba-tiba datang meminta untuk membatalkan eksekusi yang akan dilaksanakan lusa. Tatapan sinis lah yang Danzo lemparkan pada Sai.

"Alasannya mungkin ayah sudah tahu sendiri, aku benci rumah ini sejak ibu meninggal," jawab Sai tersenyum palsu pada sang ayah.

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu, membuatku muak."

"Karena itulah aku tersenyum, membuatmu muak," jawab Sai masih tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan ibumu, menyebalkan dan susah diatur," gerutu Danzo sambil menyalakan cerutunya, "apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menghentikan eksekusi itu?"

"Karena dia tidak bersalah," jawab Sai dengan tegas, "Kaulah yang bersalah, dia hanya menuntut hak yang seharusnya mereka dapat namun kau rampas."

"Kau masih kecil, mengerti apa tentang hal seperti itu," jawab Danzo tanpa menatap putranya.

"Aku sangat mengerti, ketamakan perdana menteri yang otoriter dan membuat rakyatnya sengsara. Aku heran kenapa sampai saat ini ayah tidak diturunkan jabatannya," jawab Sai tersenyum sinis pada sang ayah.

"Inilah hidup, yang kaya berjaya, yang miskin sengsara," jawab Danzo lagi membuang abu ceritu pada asbak dan meniupka asapnya di udara.

"Waw, kira-kira berapa puluh juta porang yang membencimu ya? termasuk ibu."

"Jaga mulutmu! ibumu meninggal karena kesalahannya sendiri lalai dari penyakitnya," bentak Danzo.

"Tbc bisa diatasi asal mendapatkan perawatan yang rajin, dan kau mengabaikannya!" bentak Sai balik.

"Hentikan perdebatan yang tidak ada ujungnya ini, sekarang katakan dengan jelas apa maumu," ucap Danzo sambil mematikan cerutunya.

"Aku minta ayah membatalkan eksekusi itu."

"Tidak bisa," tolak Danzo, "eksekusi itu bisa buat bentuk pelajaran bagi rakyat yang menentangku."

"Kau iblis, dia tidak salah!"

"Kalau begitu kau gantikanlah dia, mau?" tawar Danzo yang membuat mata Sai terbelalak, "aku tidak percaya kau menawarkan hal itu."

"Kau bilang aku iblis, maka kutawarkan hal itu, aku batalkan eksekusinya, asal kau bersedia menggantikannya untuk dipenggal," ucap Danzo dengan nada sombongnya.

Sai terdiam mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba memikirkan cara bagaimana supaya dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini namun tidak ada yang terluka. Dan tiba-tiba Sai teringat sesuatu saat ia memasuki tempat ini, shinsengumi yang menyapanya tadi, dia mungkin...

"Begini, aku punya penawaran bagus," ucap Sai pada sang ayah.

"Aku harap bukan tawaran konyol," ujar Danzo.

"Bagaimana kalau kau undur tanggal eksekusinya, sebulan... selama sebulan itu, aku rela melakukan apapun yang kau suruh... termasuk tawaranmu dulu yang pernah kau pinta padaku."

Danzo memincingkan kedua matanya, seolah menganalisa apa yang sedang anaknya rencanakan sekarang, "Apa benar kau setuju? dulu kau menolak mentah-mentah karena masa depanmu kaulah yang memutuskan."

"Benar, masa depanku memang aku yang memutuskan. karena itu aku memutuskan hal ini," jawab Sai tersneyum palsu lagi.

"Baiklah, kuterima tawaranmu, dan hentikan senyuman memuakan itu."

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang baru saja mandi masih memakai handuk berbentuk yukata dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Sakura tersenyum, rasanya seperti sedang melihat suami yang baru selesai mandi. Perlahan Sakura bangun dan gerakannya itu menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Kenapa bangun? kau bisa tidur seharian di sini," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sakura, beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil seragam shinsengumi yang menggantung di lemari pakaian. Setelah itu ia membuka handuk Sasuke kemudian membantu memakaikan seragamnya.

Sasuke tersenyum saat Sakura memakaikannya seragam shinsenguminya dari belakang, "Kau akan menjadi istri yang hebat," ujar Sasuke.

"Dan kau akan menjadi suami yang hebat."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Sakura. Begitu tubuhnya disentuh oleh Sakura, Sasuke langsung membelai perut Sakura yang masih belum membesar itu, "Kira-kira... perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Aku rasa perempuan," jawab Sakura, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku harus berusaha lagi agar mendapatkan laki-laki," ucap Sasuke.

"Hihihi, kau mau berapa?" tanya Sakura sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Empat," jawab Sasuke yang membalas rangkulan Sakura dengan merangkul pinggangnya kemudian mengangkatnya, "kalau perlu lebih."

"Aku tidak tahu bisa tahan atau tidak," ujar Sakura mulai mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Kau harus tahan, karena kau istri dari Uchiha," jawab Sasuke membalas ciuman Sakura.

Posisi mereka membangkitkan birahi Sasuke yang kini menaik, tanpa izin dari Sakura kini Sasuke menidurkannya kembali di kasur dan mulai mencicipi berbagai tempat di tubuh Sakura, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku," bisik Sasuke dengan nada erotis.

"Nanti kau kotor, lagi pula kau sudah memakai sera– Aaahhnn~"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong dengan desahannya karena saat ini Sasuke sudah memainkan bagian paling sensitif milik wanita-nya. Dengan seringai khas, Sasuke memulai aksinya di pagi hari.

.

.

Karin membuka matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk dari jendela. begitu sudah terbiasa, ia teringat ucapan Sai sebelum pergi tadi malam. Berskan? apa yang harus Karin bereskan? Saat ini Karin tertidur di kamar tempat mereka berbincang-bincang, ia mencari apa yang harus dibereskan itu. Saat Karin menatap satu kanvas yang tertinggal di ujung, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan perlahan membuka kain yang menutupi kanvas, saat ia membuka kain tersebut...

"Ini..."

Karin menutup mulutnya saat ia melihat dirinya berada di dalam lukisan itu, terlihat sangat nyata dan indah. Wajahnya yang sedang melamun di jendela terlihat sangat cantik, bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah dia. Lalu ia melihat tulisan di bawahnya, tanggal saat mereka bertemu dan 'velvet'. Sesuai dengan rambut dan matanya. Karin tersenyum dan memeluk kanvas itu.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi," gumam Karin.

.

.

" AKU. TIDAK. MAU!"

Teriakan keras timbul di ruang keluarga Yamanaka, sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang berteriak seperti ini. Yamana Ino, nona muda yang saat ini berwajah kesal, marah, juga panik. Sedangkan pengawal setianya tetap berdiri di sampingnya, menyimak pembicaraan yang sedikit membuat dirinya... risih.

"Ino, ini tawaran yang sangat bagus untuk keluarga kita," ujar sang ayah.

"Lagi-lagi keluarga, apa ayah tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaanku?!" protes Ino.

"Dulu kau menolak semua yang kami jodohkan untukmu, kami terima... tapi sekarang, siapa yang akan menolak permintaan perdana menteri?" ujar sang ayah.

"Aku! Aku yang menolaknya! Aku paling anti dengan yang namanya perjodohan! aku yang memutuskan dengan siapa aku bahagia, aku tidak mau mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan seseorang dulu, aku bisa memutuskan jalan hidupku sendiri!" tegas Ino dan hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"INO JAGA MULUTMU!"

"Tidak apa, Yamanaka-san," ucap laki-laki yang dari tadi menyimak pembicaraan mereka, "bisa kumaklumi, usia Ino-san masih sangat muda untuk perjodohan."

"Dan sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu memanggil nama kecilku?!" Sewot Ino.

"INO!"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, aku menghargai sikamu yang tegas, tidak berperilaku sok sopan seperti gadis-gadis lainnya."

"Maafkan kami, Sai-san, padahal kau sudah sengaja datang kesini untuk menawarkan perjodohan yang Danzo-sama usulkan pada kami," ujar Inoichi.

Sai tersenyum pada Inoichi, "Yamanaka-san, bisakah aku berbicara dengan putrimu berdua saja?"

"Maaf, aku tidak mengizinkannya," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut," ujar Sai.

"Baiklah, kutinggalkan kalian, Ino... jangan lempar barang," ucap Inoichi memperingatkan putrinya.

Begitu Inoichi keluar bersama pelayan dan para pengawal, Sai mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino namun langsung di hadang oleh Naruto yang kini menempelkan ujung kunai pada leher Sai yang menyebabkan langkah Sai terhenti.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat menyakiti nona-mu ini."

"Naruto," panggil Ino dan memberikan kode mata agar melepaskan Sai.

Naruto menuruti kode Ino dan tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik Sai.

"Aku ingin kau menerima pertunangan ini," pinta Sai.

"Aku menolak," jawab Ino tegas.

"Aku belum selesai," ujar Sai masih tetap dengan senyumnya, "aku hanya memintamu untuk menerima pertunangan ini selama sebulan, selanjutnya kau bisa membatalkan pertunagan kita."

Ucapan Sai membuat Naruto dan Ino terkejut, dan Naruto memutar otaknya menebak apa yang direncanakan oleh Sai.

"Ada hal yang harus kulakukan, hal yang sangat penting... ini demi nyawa seseorang, aku mohon... selama sebulan, jadilah tunanganku," pinta Sai.

"Enak saja!" sewot Ino, "kau pikir aku wanita macam apa yang mau begitu saja menerima hal seperti ini."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mencintaiku, karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu. Lagipula aku tidak bisa memaksa seorang nona muda manja yang sedang jatuh cinta berat pada pengawalnya sendiri," sindir Sai yang sukses membuat Naruto melirik Ino yang memerah wajahnya.

"K-Kau! Jangan sembarangan! Enak saja.. A-Aku... Apa yang kaulihat Naruto?! Tutup telingamu! jangan dengarkan dia!" jawab Ino gugup.

"Kutunggu jawabanmu, nyawa seseorang ada di tangan kita," ujar Sai, "aku amit dulu."

Saat Sai pergi, Ino mengambil salah satu vas dan akan melemparkannya pada Sai namun hal itu berhasil Naruto cegah, "Ingat pesan ayahmu."

Saat Naruto mencegahnya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang, Ino menjadi salah tingkah gara-gara ucapan Sai tadi. Naruto sendiri tidak bereaksi, bukannya tidak mau tahu, hanya saja Naruto sangat tahu saat ini Ino pasti malu untuk mengakuinya, "A-apa yang tadi dia ucapkan itu–"

"Aku tahu dia bercanda, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya," potong Naruto, menepuk pelan kepala Ino.

Saat Naruto menjawab itu, ada rasa ngilu di hati Ino... Sebenarnya Ino ingin mengakui tebakan Sai tadi, namun dirinya terlalu takut... takut kalau perasaannya ini salah, ditambah lagi status mereka berbeda, ayahnya pasti tidak akan merestui mereka. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke tempat Sakura."

.

.

Sakura kini berada di kamarnya, ia sudah berada di Aoi Tori diantar oleh Sasuke yang langsung pergi ke markas kepolisian. Tadinya Sasuke ingin menemani Sakura membereskan barangnya, tapi panggilan mendadak selalu saja terjadi. Dan Sakura memaklumi hal itu, saat Sakura sedang membereskan beberapa pakaiannya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh pada pintu belakang yang kini terbuka, dan Sasori lah yang memanggilnya.

"Sasori-san..." sapa Sakura dengan senyum lembut.

Sasori melihat Sakura yang mengemaskan pakaian-pakaiannya, "Mau kemana?"

Ini memang keputusan yang buruk, padahal Sakura berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki ini... ia takut pertahanannya akan runtuh seketika. "Aku... akan pergi."

"Pergi? maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi, Sasori-san."

Mata Sasori terbelalak dan segera menghampiri Sakura, meremas kedua pundaknya, "Katakan kalau itu hanya candaanmu."

Sakura menatap pilu Sasori dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasori menundukkan kepalanya dan merenggangkan cengkramannya, "Apakah aku? karena aku di sini kau pergi?"

"Tidak! Bukan, bukan karenamu... aku–"

Ucapan Sakura terputus saat Sasoru mengangkat tanganya yang terlingkar cincin yang Sasuke berikan. Sasori menatap cincin itu dengan teliti kemudian ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan–

"Apa ini maksudnya?"

–sangat pilu.

Sakura mengambil napas pelan-pelan dan menjawab, "Aku... menerima lamaran Sasuke-kun."

Merasa ditusuk oleh beberapa pedang, Sasori mencengkram tangan Sakura makin kencang dan menjatuhkan Sakura ke tatami kemudian menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Emmpphh~ Nggg!"

Sasori melepas ciumannya dan mulai meraba Sakura, "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Tidak boleh!"

"Tidak... Sasori-san! Ja– eempphh!"

Sasori kembali mencium Sakura dan melebarkan paha Sakura. Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak dan berusaha untuk memberontak, kepala Sakura menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba melepaskan ciuman Sasori namun kedua tangan Sasori kini menghalangi gerakannya itu. Paha Sakura ia tangan memakai lututnya.

Sakura memukul punggung Sasori, tidak berpengaruh juga, akhirnya Sakura menggigit bibir Sasori.

"Aakh!"

"Sasori-san jangan! Jangan menyetubuhiku~ Aku mohon~"

"Kenapa? Aku Tuanmu juga kan! Kau harus–"

"Aku hamil!"

Sasori tertegun mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku hamil... anak Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

Seolah dunia hancur, Sasori merenggangkan Sakura dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura, menyenderkan dirinya di tembok.

"Sasori-san... aku..."

Sakura tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya, hatinya terlalu sakit melihat ekspresi Sasori saat ini. Sakura hanya bisa mendekatinya dan perlahan menyentuh tangan Sasori, tanpa Sakura duga Sasori membalas sentuhannya dengan lembut... dan itu membuat Sakura menangis kemudian memeluk laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku~ tidak seharusnya aku masuk dalam kehidupanmu, tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur urusanmu~"

Sasori membalas pelukan Sakura namun kini lebih lembut, Sasori tidak menangis... tidak, karena dia terlalu sakit untuk menangis. Dia hanya memeluk tubuh Sakura yang kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Sasori menatap kosong kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Sakura, "Satu pertanyaan dariku."

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan tatapan pilu, dan Sasori bertanya, "Adakah rasa cintamu sedikit untukku?"

Sakura makin mengeluarkan air matanya dan mengangguk pelan kemudian memeluk Sasori kembali, "Aku tahu ini pasti berat... mencintai dua orang dan kedua orang itu saling benci satu sama lain," ucap Sasori, "aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dan merelakanmu dengannya."

Sakura terbelalak dan melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kaget atas apa yang Sasori ucapkan, namun kini Sasori menyeringai pilu, "Kau pikir aku akan benar mengatakan hal itu? Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira—Sakura."

Sasori mencium Sakura dengan paksa dan memakai lidahnya untuk menyapu langit-langit mulut Sakura, setelah selesai laki-laki itu mencium Sakura, ia meninggalkannya setelah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku pasti akan merebutmu," ujar Sasori tanpa menoleh pada Sakura, "pasti."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : Sudah panjang atau belum? ._.**

**Hahahahaa, oke, aku lanjut ngetik chapter 11 dulu ya XD**

**Enjoy~**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	11. Chapter 11

**nanda gemblung : Eehh? yg greget tuh yg gmn dong? ._.**

**Pink Uchiha : Hahahaa, dia pesimis XD **

**Andia Sakuchi : Hahahhaaa, dia deg2an, ini anaknya sasuke kok, kan udah dijelasin dia hamil 2 bulan dan pas berhubungan sama sasori itu sakura udah ngandung anaknya sasuke. :D**

**ahalya : mau pengawal kayak naruto? ada agennya kok, sini bayar XD**

**Rosachi-hime : XD**

**Aozu Misora : Mariaaa! AAAHHH! aimisyuuuu =3= kangen ngeliat penname kamu di rebiew aku. hihihi sebagai tawa, aku sering ketawa hihihi loh di dunia nyata ._. sampe sering dikira suara kunti =A= **

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : IYAA! AKU JUGA SUKA SAI DI SINI! XD KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**ridafi chan : Eehh? NAruto bengep? di chap brp? ._. *dia lupa XD* Kalau neji dan hinata itu pasti nongol lagi kok XD, sad atau happy ya? itu tergantung penilaian kalian sih XD yang jelas ber ending Tragedy *spoiler* XD**

**hanazono yuri : iyeesss! XD**

**me : thank you :D  
**

**koibito cherry : yeaayy berhasil menampakkan satu silent reader XD  
**

**salsalala : typo udah pasti! hahahahaa XD  
**

**gadisranti3251 : eehh? emang aku bilang sai bukan penyelamat ya? *sumpah ling lung sendiri XD**

** erika. sendou. 184: Erika ini sama yah dengan penname Naru Aii? XD oh, fb aku Fitri Yagami, cari aja :D nanti aku accept friend requestnya ;)**

**ZMona : heehhee makasiihh XD  
**

**.**

**.**

**AI~akai ito no monogatari~**

**( LOVE~ the legend of red thread~ )**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : M**

**SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD**

**.**

**.**

"KAU HAM–empphhh!"

"Ino! Pelankan suaramu," protes Sakura, membungkam mulut sahabatnya karena menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami.

"Sakura... aku tidak menyangka..."

"Ya, aku sendiri juga kaget, tapi aku senang akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sambil membereskan pakaiannya.

"Senang ya? Lalu kenapa ketika aku datang kau sedang membereskan pakaianmu seperti ini sambil menangis? hah?" tanya Ino jengkel karena merasa Sakura menutupi sesuatu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan tinggal dengan Sasuke-kun sekarang, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana denganmu? apa ada kabar yang baik?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hhhh, aku mengalami pagi yang buruk, percayalah kau tidak ingin mendengarnya," gumam Ino.

"Lalu apa gunanya teman?"

Ino menatap Sakura dan tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluknya, "Aahh, Sakura kalau Sasuke tidak melamarmu maka akulah yang akan melamarmu."

"Ahaha, suatu kehormatan bagiku."

"Hhhh, jadi... anak perdana menteri ini bernama Sai, memintaku untuk menerima bertunangan dengannya. Dengan alasan nyawa seseorang ada di keputusanku, tidak masuk akal kan?" jawab Ino

_PRAAAANG!_

Suara pecah beling membuyarkan percakapan antara Sakura dan Ino, begitu Naruto menggeser pintu, terlihat Karin menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan tidak sengaja ia dengar.

"Nona Ino... apa yang tadi nona katakan... tidak benar kan?" tanya Karin.

"Ehm... Bagian yang mana?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

"Se-semuanya..." Karin melangkah masuk mendekati Sakura dan Ino yang sedang membantu membereskan beberapa kimono milik Sakura, "dan Sakura-san... kamu?"

Sakura menunjukkan jari manisnya pada Karin, "Aku akan tinggal dengan Sasuke-kun."

Karin tersenyum bahagia, "Syukurlah~"

"Jadi, masih penasaran dengan pertanyaan 'bagaimana'mu itu?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, iya... maaf, sebenarnya apa maksud dari... pertunangan dan nyawa seseorang itu?" tanya Karin.

"Ini masih dirahasiakan, belum bisa aku publikasikan, lagipula sepertinya laki-laki itu–"

"Aku mengenalnya," potong Karin dengan cepat, "aku kenal dengan Sai Shimura."

Sakura dan Ino terdiam sebentar, mencerna ucapan Karin dan...

"HEEEHHH?!"

_'Telat.'_ pikir Naruto.

"Aku bertemu denganya tadi malam, dan mungkin..." ucapan Karin terputus, mengingat kembali percakapan mereka tadi malam, "nona Ino, tolong jelaskan padaku semuanya."

Ino menatap karin dengan wajah bingung kemudian beralih pada Sakura. Anggukan lah yang Sakura berikan pada Ino agar menceritakan sedetail-detailnya pada Karin, "Jadi begini, Sai tadi pagi datang ke tempatku dan menawarkan pertunangan yang dijanjikan ayahnya pada keluarga kami dulu, tapi Sai hanya memintaku menyetujui pertunangan itu hanya dalam waktu sebulan! Dia pikir dia siapa!"

"Sai... yang meminta?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Ya, katanya itu utusan dari perdana menteri," jawab Ino.

"..." Karin berpikir keras, apakah ini karena untuk menolong Sakura? Karena Karin mengatakan ingin menolong Sakura pada Sai, "nona Ino, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Sai meminta anda untuk bertunangan dengannya hanya sebulan."

"Untuk apa menurutmu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tadi malam... maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendengar Sakura-san berbicara dengan nona kemarin malam, saat itu aku merasa... aku ingin menolong Sakura-san... aku sedih melihat Sakura-san yang terpuruk, lalu..." Karin memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersimpuh kemudian membungkuk, "aku minta maaf... aku menceritakannya pada Sai tentang apa yang kudengar."

"Apa?" ucap Ino.

"Itu karena aku bingung harus bagaimana, aku hanya ingin bertukar pikiran pada seseorang," ujar Karin tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Itu artinya kau membocorkan rahasia!" bentak Ino.

"Ino sudah," cegah Sakura, "Karin angkat kepalamu."

Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura, "Kau tahu kan itu perbuatan lancang," ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf, aku–"

"Cukup dengan permintaan maaf," potong suara laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu Sakura. seluruh mata memandang pada sosok laki-laki itu, "kau akan berterima kasih pada Karin kalau sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

"Sai..." gumam Karin.

"Aahh! kauuu!" tunjuk Ino histeris.

"Aku tidak menyangka kerja sambilanmu ternyata di sini," ujar Sai pada Ino yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto, "Santai saja, aku hanya bercanda."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura pada Sai.

"Kau mau tahu, tujuanku hari ini datang lagi ke sini selain untuk bertemu Karin?" tanya Sai pada Sakura sambil berjalan memasuki kamar wanita itu. Dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "hal yang tidak kalian mengerti itu adalah... nyawa seseorang ada di tanganku dan Ino itu adalah nyawa dari pemimpin Rebellion yang kemarin berhasil ditangkap oleh salah satu shinsengumi terkuat."

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Sai, begitupula dengan Ino dan Naruto.

"Aku meminta pada ayahku yang menjabat sebagai perdana menteri untuk membatalkan hukuman itu asal dengan syarat aku harus menikahi putri dari keluarga Yamanaka, dan aku menyanggupi hal itu," jelas Sai lagi yang membuat Ino, Karin dan Naruto terkejut, "jadi, semua keputusan ada di tangan Ino sekarang."

Sakura menoleh pada Ino dan langsung menggenggam tangannya, "Ino! Aku mohon, aku mohon setujui permintaan Sai-san."

"Sa-Sakura–"

"Aku mohon! Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau, tolong! Demi Asuma, demi Kurenai Nee-sama, dan... aku mohoon!" pinta Sakura dengan sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Hei! Tidak bisa seperti itu! Ini mengenai masa depan Ino, bukan kita yang menentukan atau memaksanya," ujar Naruto sinis.

"Ino aku mohon..." pinta Sakura.

"Sakura..." Ino menatap Sakura, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Naruto. Hela napas yang tercipta dari Ino bertanda ia telah memutuskan, "Mmaaf aku tidak bisa."

Terlihat wajah sedih dah kecewa pada Sakura, "Maaf Sakura, dari dulu aku selalu setuju dengan apa yang menyetirku, sudah saatnya aku memutuskan untuk apa yang kuinginkan, bukan demi orang lain," jelas Ino.

"Ini demi nyawa seseorang, Ino..."

"Yakin bukan untuk dirimu sendiri?" ucap Naruto memasuki percakapan mereka.

"Sakura... kau tidak bisa egois begini," ucap Ino dengan lembut, "bertunangan itu bukan hal untuk bermain-main, kau sendiri tahu akan hal itu. Apabila aku bertungan dengan Sai—laki-laki yang tidak kucintai, apakah aku akan bahagia? Apakah Sai akan bahagia? Apa wanita yang mencintai Sai akan bahagia? Tidak Sakura."

Karin menunduk dengan wajah pilu.

"Tunggu dulu, aku menawarkan pertunangan ini bukan hanya sebagai permainan atau taktik. Ini salah satu dari rencanaku untuk menurunkan jabatan ayah yang sudah tidak layak ia sandang," ucap Sai, "lagipula, dilihat dari karakter jahat ayahku, dia tidak akan semudah itu menyetujui untuk membatalkan hukuman mati pemimpin Rebellion tersebut."

"Maksudmu? Jadi kalau aku setuju bertunangan denganmu, nyawa orang itu belum tentu selamat?!" sewot Ino.

"Dengarkan aku, bisa tidak pelankan suaramu nona," ucap Sai yang makin lama makin jengkel dengan suara kencang milik Ino, "kalau kau menyetujui pertunangan ini, kemungkinan dia akan mengundur tanggal eksekusi-nya. Dalam jangka waktu pengunduran itu, aku akan meminta salah satu shinsengumi yang sudah setuju kerja sama denganku untuk membawa pemimpin Rebellion itu kabur dari penjara."

"Penjagaan penjara sangat ketat, tidak mungkin berhasil kalau hanya kalian berdua," ujar Karin.

"Lalu buat apa nona muda ini mempunyai pengawal ninja yang hebat?" jawab Sai tersenyum pada Karin lalu menghadap pada Naruto, "mungkin kau bisa mengecoh perhatian mereka semua dengan kecepatanmu yang luar biasa tanpa harus ketahuan."

"Itu hal yang mudah," jawab Naruto, "tapi bukan berarti aku menyetujuinya."

"Tidak apa, Naruto..." ucap Ino sambil berpikir, "kurasa itu ide yang bagus, kita bisa melakukan pertunangan palsu di depan rakyat, setelah pertunangan selesai, kalian bisa menjalankan rencana itu, dan saat keadaan sudah kacau rakyat akan berpikir bahwa perdana menteri membiarkan pemimpin Rebellion lolos karena terlalu fokus pada pesta pertunangan yang artinya rakyat akan semakin berontak."

"Itulah maksudku," timpal Sai.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" protes Ino.

"Aku ingin kau juga berpikir, jangan semua hasil dari pemikiranku," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

"Senyumanmu menyebalkan!" gerutu Ino membuang mukanya dan mendapati Sakura yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sakura?"

"Aku... harus bagaimana agar bisa berterima kasih pada kalian?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Ino yang bingung pada sikap sakura langsung bertanya, "Sebenarnya kenapa sih kau begitu peduli pada pemimpin Rebellion itu? kau... tidak ada hubungan gelap dengannya kan?"

"Ino!" tegur Naruto.

"Ehehe, maaf maaf, habis aku penasaran, sepertinya... Sakura benar-benar stress akan masalah ini," jawab Ino sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sakura-san... kalau ada masalah tidak perlu dipendam sendirian," ucap Karin, "sebisa mungkin kami pasti membantumu."

Sakura menatap Karin kemudian Ino dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Paham akan kondisi situasi 'urusan wanita' ini, Sai mengajak Naruto untuk keluar. Mengerti maksud dari gerakan kepala Sai yang mengajaknya keluar, Naruto pun mengikutinya. Saat Sai dan Naruto sudah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu, Sakura mulai menangis lagi, membuat Ino dan Karin reflek mendekatinya.

"Sakura-san..."

"Sakura, ada apa?"

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana~" isak Sakura dalam tangisnya, "aku bingung~"

"Apa yang kaubingungkan? Masalah pemimpin Rebellion itu kah? kita sudah mendapatkan jalan keluarnya," ucap Ino dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku... aku merasa beban menyimpan semua rahasia ini sendirian, aku tidak kuat dan aku—menyesal~Tidak akan pernah aku lakukan hal ini kalau kutahu berujung menyakitkan di semua pihak..."

Ino terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari ucapan Sakura.

"Sekarang aku sudah masuk dalam kehidupannya..." Sakura mencengkram yukata di atas pahanya dan menahan agar suara tangisnya tidak terlalu keras, "apa yang harus kulakukan... apabila... mereka saling–"

"Apa ini tentang Sasori?" tebak Ino.

Sakura tidak menjawab, namun anggukan dari-nya adalah jawaban yang cukup untuk Ino juga Karin.

"Apa Sakura-san mencintai Sasori-san sama seperti Sakura-san mencintai Sasuke-san?" tanya Karin dengan ragu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, "Aku lebih mencintai Sasuke-kun... Tapi... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasori-san... Aku... Aku..."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pemimpin Rebellion?" tebak Ino lagi.

Saat Karin mendengar pertanyaan Ino, dirinya tersentak dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas lalu berkata, "Aku pernah mendengar... kalau Asuma—kekasih Kurenai-san itu adalah... ayah angkat Sasori-san."

Mata Ino terbelalak ketika mendengar perkataan Karin, "Sakura! apa itu benar?!"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Astaga..."

"Sasuke-kun... perdana menteri meminta dirinyalah yang meng-eksekusi Asuma, karena dengan begitu keluarga Uchiha bisa dinaikkan posisinya dan kemungkinan Sasuke-kun menikah denganku yang berstatus Oiran bisa dipermudah," ucap Sakura masih dengan tangisnya.

"Tidak... kalau Sasuke yang meng-eksekusi pemimpin Rebellion... bisa-bisa Sasuke dan Sasori saling bunuh!" ucap Ino yang kini ikut cemas.

"Itu yang kutakutkan... Dan tadi pagi... Aku memberitahu pada Sasori bahwa... Aku mengandung anak Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura.

"Apa?! Sakura-san–"

"Kenapa kau memberitahu dia?" potong Ino pada ucapan Karin.

"Karena... Karena..." Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "karena ia hendak menyetubuhiku..."

Ino dan Karin saling tatap dengan tatapan khawatir dan juga bingung.

"Sakura-san... kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang mengandung?" tanya Karin dengan lembut.

"Aku baru tahu pagi ini saat tadi malam aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun, aku berpikir kalau aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun maupun dengan Sasori-san... aku akan tenang, tapi ditengah hujan aku jatuh pingsan... begitu dipriksa,,, aku hamil~" jawab Sakura dengan jelas.

"Yakin itu anaknya Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun bilang dokter menganalisa kandunganku berusia dua bulan," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang lesu.

"Tunggu," ucap Ino setelah menganalisa semua pengakuan Sakura, "apa Sasuke tahu kalau Sasori adalah bagian dari Rebellion? dan sebaliknya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Ino.

"Dan kau menyembunyikan identitas Sasori dari Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya... ditambah... mereka berdua adalah orang yang telah meng-claim dirimu?"

Sakura kini mengangguk.

"Wajar kau jadi stress, Sakura," gumam Ino.

"Sekarang aku akan pindah ke tempat Sasuke-kun... tapi tadi Sasori-san mengatakan hal yang benar-benar membuatku..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali membayangkan ekspresi Sasori saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil.

Ino menatap nanar pada Sakura, ia tidak bisa percaya kalau sahabatnya ini bisa mencintai dua laki-laki secara bersamaan. Melihat Sakura yang berekspresi cemas, Ino memutuskan untuk tersenyum dan menepuk pundak wanita itu.

"Jangan cemas, aku akan membantumu," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum, "aku akan bekerja sama dengan Sai agar Sasuke tidak meng-eksekusi pemimpin Rebellion."

"Itu artinya..." gumam Karin pelan.

"Kau menerima pertunangan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku akan katakan pada ayah agar pertunangannya bisa diadakan secepatnya," jawab Ino.

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Ino, "Terima kasih... aku sangat berterima kasih~"

Tanpa mereka sadari kini Karin menunduk dengan wajah cemas dan sedih.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mengeratkan gigi-giginya menahan amarah yang kini ia rasakan. Para shinsengumi semua mengelilinginya dengan tatapan takut, cemas, prihatin, juga sedih. Shikamaru, sahabat Sasuke yang selama ini selalu menemaninya dalam missi hanya bisa menepuk pundak laki-laki itu.

"Ini semua tidak ada aturannya," geram Sasuke pada sosok laki-laki tua yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja ada, aku yang baru saja membuatnya," jawab perdana menteri dengan nada yang angkuh, "pikirkanlah baik-baik Uchiha, atau pernikahanmu akan batal."

Saat Danzo melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan rapat, Sasuke beranjak dan memasang posisi seperti akan menghajarnya dari belakang, namun tindakannya terhenti karena Shikamaru menahannya, "Sasuke, kita pikirkan baik-naik."

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, dia gila!" geram Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, kita semua tahu, bahkan dia sendiri juga tahu bahwa dirinya gila...Tapi kita harus berpikir jernih," ujar Shikamaru.

"Jernih? Bisakah kau berpikir jernih disaat ada orang lain mengetahui rencana pernikahanmu yang bahkan belum kapan dipastikannya mengatakan bahwa kau harus membunuh satu orang dulu kalau tidak keluargamulah yang menjadi sasarannya!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke-"

"Kau tidak mengerti karena kau memang memutuskan untuk sendiri selamanya! Aku?! Kau tahu Sakura sedang mengandung anakku!"

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku!" balas Shikamaru membentak, "dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu."

.

.

Sasori menatap tajam pada mata katana yang kini ia genggam, bayangannya tentang dirinya menusuk perut Sasuke terus berdatangan dalam kepalanya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan kini bayangan sosok Sakura saat bercinta dengannya lah yang muncul, Sasori sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa sangat berarti dalam hidupnya... ini diluar perhitungannya. Sasori terus memejamkan kedua matanya sampai-

"Saso-ri..."

-Deidara memanggil namanya.

"Deidara," Sasori yang membuka matanya mendekatkan dirinya pada Dediara, "bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Sudah baikan, entah apa yang Tsunade berikan namun rasanya sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik," jawab Deidara sembari membangunkan dirinya sendiri, begitu dia menatap teman seperjuangannya, "kenapa kau? wajahmu begitu kusut."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, ayo ceritakan padaku," ujar Deidara.

Sasori terdiam, mungkin ini saatnya Sasori membuka dirinya walau hanya pada Deidara, "Sakura... dia hamil."

Mata Deidara terbelalak lalu mencengkram pundak Sasori, "Kau menghamilinya?!"

"Bukan... itu anak dari kekasihnya."

Ekspresi Deidara berubah menjadi bingung namun mengandung tatapan prihatin pada laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Sasori merasakan cinta sekaligus patah hati pertamanya.

"Lupakanlah dia, kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dan pantas untukmu," usul Deidara.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Sasori yang menggenggam katana-nya, "sudah berapa kali aku mencoba menyingkirkan sosoknya... tapi aku tidak bisa."

Baru pertama kali ini Deidara melihat Sasori yang terpuruk hanya karena seorang wanita, dia berani bertaruh bahwa Sasori sangat mencintai Sakura. Deidara tersenyum dan memukul pelan lengan Sasori, "Kalau begitu rebutlah dia."

Sasori terkejut oleh usul yang Deidara berikan, "Tapi... dia..."

"Rawat anak itu bersama dengannya, kau laki-laki hebat, tampan dan baik. Aku yakin, Sakura pun juga mencintaimu... bisa kulihat dari gelagatnya."

"Rebut dia..." gumam Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi ingat, bermainlah dengan adil."

.

.

Ino melamun di jendela tempat kereta kudanya berjalan, lamunan Ino membuat perhatian Naruto terpaku padanya. Sesekali Ino menghela napasnya dan itu membuat Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya, "Kalau kau tidak mau menerima pertunangan itu, sebaiknya kita pikirkan cara lain," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, bukan itu..." jawab Ino yang bergumam, "hanya saja... aku tersadar... betapa sengsaranya masyarakat dibawah kepemimpinan Danzo. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka yang sengsara."

Naruto sedikit terkejut oleh ucapan Ino, ini pertama kalinya Ino mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bukan lagi nona muda yang manja, Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Ino, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk mereka?"

"Entahlah... Mungkin dengan memberikan mereka bantuan makanan dan pakaianku yang sudah tidak terpakai akan berguna untuk mereka?" jawab Ino dengan wajah polosnya.

"Itu akan sangat membantu," ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut, dan senyuman Naruto kali ini berhasil membuat jantuny Ino berdegup kencang.

"Tentang Danzo... sepertinya kita semua harus bertindak, kita tidak bisa terus-terusan membiarkannya berbuat sesuka hati seperti ini," ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau berpikiran sama denganku? Bahwa Rebellion itu sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang salah," tanya Ino.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu, karena yang kudengar... Disaat Rebellion merampas uang para pejabat secara paksa, uang-uang itu mereka bagikan ke rakyat yang benar-benar membutuhkannya," jawab Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita juga harus melakukan pemberontakan," ucap Ino memegang dagunya sendiri.

"Kita?"

"Ng, aku akan mengajak beberapa pejabat dan orang-orang penting yang berpengaruh agar bisa menurunkan jabatan Danzo," ujar Ino dengan percaya diri.

"Contohnya?" tanya Naruto tersenyum yang sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ino tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kita berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga."

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : YEaaayy! Akhirnya chapter 11 selesai /**

**Aduh deg-degan sama komentar nanti *kenapa deg2an fit?***

**Nah, minta komentarnya lagi ya temans-temaaannssss XD**

**Bener deh, review kalian yang ngomentarin cerita ini ngebuat aku makin pengen cepet update, dan komentar kalian itulah salah satunya yang ngebuat ide terus bermunculan di kepala aku *ini serius loh* XD**

**okay, sampai jumpa di chapter depan XD**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : Iya niiih lagi produktif bangeeet XD moga2 aja mood begini mulu, jadi semua fict bisa aku selesaiin XD**

**Minami Aiko : okaayy XD**

**ridafi chan : itu chapter berapaaa? =A= *dia frustasi sendiri***

**rizkaekha : ehehhee, finalnya ditunggu aja yaaa ;)**

**nanda gemblung : thx :D**

**ay : yaahh, kok nyesek =3= kan belom tentu sasosaku, belum tentu juga sasusaku, bisa aja kan jadi saisaku (?) hahahaa, ada kok agennya, sini bahyar DP nya dulu, nanti gue kirimin XD  
(udah kayak agen TKI)**

**iya baka-san : Hahahaha, ngga kok, Ino udah move on, dia g akan kepincut lagi sama Neji XD**

**salsalala : ngetik fict sambil tidur, biar gereget XD**

**Hatake No Mirru : oyeeeyyy! berhasil bikin sider nge-review lagiii XD Kyaaaaaaaaaa! XD**

**Pink Uchiha : Ahahahaa, jangan begitchuu dooong =3= yang tenang aja, nikmatin ceritanya ajaaa XD**

**Princess Emeralyna : iya, siap2 kecewa yaa *ngeselin sumpah ini author* =3=**

**Rhiga Bubl : bukan kurang, emang masing2 ada porsinya XD  
**

**BCherryPurpLe : Hehehe, iyaaa anaknya Sasuke, dan untungnya aku kembali kayak dulu update cepet, mudah2an tetep kayak gini XD**

** .184 : iyaaa, konfliknya makin panaas dan makin gereget XD**

**hanazono yuri : hahaha sa-sabaaar ._.**

**gadisranti3251 : hahaha, baca fict sambli merem, biar makin gereget XD**

**ZMona : Iyaaa, tadinya aku mau bikin Sasuke yang begitu, tapi kayaknya perasa sasuke begitu udah agak banyak XD jadi aku kasih ke sasori deh =3=**

**.**

**.**

**AI~akai ito no monogatari~**

**( LOVE~ the legend of red thread~ )**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : M**

**SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD**

**.**

**.**

Karin membantu Sakura mengemaskan barang-barangnya sementara Ino sudah berpamitan untuk pergi dengan alasan harus pulang cepat, alasan itu adalah bohong karena saat ini Ino sedang menuju kediaman Hyuuga bersama Naruto. Ino menitipkan Sakura pada Karin agar menjaga dan membantu Sakura untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya, Ino tidak mau Sakura terlalu letih sehingga mempengaruhi kandungannya nanti. Saat ini Karin tidak berani membahas atau pun menyinggung tentang rencana Ino dan Sai bertunangan, entah mengapa mengingat Ino menyetujui rencana Sai membuat Karin resah.

"Sakura-san, apa ini juga mau dibawa?" tanya Karin saat melihat tusuk rambut berwarna merah.

Sakura memandangi tusuk rambut itu dengan tatapan sedih, perlahan ia mengambilnya dari genggaman Karin kemudian memeluknya, "Ya, ini akan kubawa."

Karin bingung dengan ekspresi Sakura yang sering berubah, namun kali ini Karin sangat yakin... dari pemberian siapa tusuk rambut itu.

"Sasori-san," gumam Karin pelan.

"Ng? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang merasa mendengar Karin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, sudah selesai maksudku," ucap Karin memperlihatkan hasil lipatannya pada Sakura.

"Terima Kasih, Karin," ucap Sakura.

.

.

Kereta kuda berhenti di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Ketika Naruto turun dari kereta kuda tersebut, ia mengulurkan tangannya agar nona muda yang ingin keluar tidak terjatuh. Ino mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mengetahui kegugupan Ino maka Naruto mengambil tindakan dengan menggenggam tangannya. Harus Ino akui bawah akhir-akhir ini Naruto sudah sangat membantunya mengatasi perasaannya pada Neji. Dan sekarang... apakah Ino masih menyukai Neji?

Mereka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga, beberapa pelayan dan pengawal langsung menyapa Ino dengan ramah. Saat Ino akan menuju tempat dimana sang kepala keluarga berada, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara laki-laki yang memanggilnya.

"Ino?"

Merasa ndirinya dipanggil, Ino menoleh pelan dan melihat sosok Neji di belakangnya. Berdiri tegak, masih tampan seperti dulu, tatapannya pun sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Neji..."

Neji mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino dan Naruto, "Pernikahanku dengan Hinata sudah lewat, kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

Ino merasa tidak enak karena tidak datang pada pernikahan Neji dan Hinata, karena hatinya yang tidak siap melihat Neji bersumpah untuk selalu setiap pada wanita lain maka Ino memutuskan untuk tidak datang di pernikahan mereka.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," ucap Ino dengan nada... santai.

Santai?

Ino sendiri terkejut pada dirinya kenapa bisa sesantai ini bertemu kembali dengan Neji. Seingatnya dulu ia sempat hampir depresi ketika Neji memutuskan hubungan mereka, dan saat itu Ino menangis kencang bahkan sampai mogok untuk makan dan melakukan aktivitas.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan seluruh keluarga Hyuuga."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Ino sadar akan lamunannya, sekaligus membuatnya sadar bahwa keberadaan Naruto lah yang membuat Ino tenang berhadapan kembali dengan Neji.

"Seluruhnya? Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu pada kalian," jawab Ino.

.

.

Sai berjalan menuju kamarnya melewati lorong panjang yang sangat tidak ia sukai, dia heran bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengubah suasana rumah ini hanya dalam jangka waktu lima bulan. Namun begitu ia mengingat kembali karakter dari Danzo Shimura... Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh laki-laki tua itu? Saat sai membuka kamarnya, ia melihat sebuah bingkai terpajang rapi di atas meja, itu adalah foto dirinya bersama sang ibu sebelum meninggal. Sai tersenyum lembut tanpa menyentuh bingkainya, karena masih ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan olehnya.

Sai membuka kotak besar yang terletak di ujung kamar, itu adalah perlengkapan mengembaranya yang selama ini ia bawa kemudian ia simpan di dalam kotak tersebut, namun kini Sai kembali mengeluarkannya, memasukkan beberapa barang lagi ke dalam tas besar yang ia keluarkan dari dalam kotak. Sai bergegas mengambil beberapa persediaan makanan dari rumah penjara itu, kemudian menyembunyikan tas-nya di dalam lemari.

Sejenak ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri... pikiran dan fisiknya cukup terkuras untuk urusan ini. Selama ia mengembara, begitu banyak rakyat yang ia lihat menderita, kelaparan, kejahatan yang dikarenakan krisis. Sejak Danzo memegang kendali, semua jadi berantakan. Apalagi kini Sai mengenal sosok wanita yang menjadi korban ketidak adilan Danzo. Karin... entah kenapa hanya membayangkan wajahnya saja membuat Ino menyimpulkan senyum. Kalau bukan karena Karin, mungkin Sai tidak akan mau berpura-pura tunangan dengan Ino.

.

.

Sakura menggeser pintu belakang kamarnya dan memandangi suasana halaman belakang yang begitu tenang, ingatannya tentang bagaimana ia berkomunikasi dengan Sasori kini terbayang, dan Sakura merindukan masa-masa itu. mNamun begitu Sakura sadar sedang mengandung siapa anak di dalam rahimnya itu, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan sambil membelai perutnya yang masih belum membesar.

"Sakura."

Panggilan namanya itu terdengar dari arah kamar Sasori yang terletak di samping kamarnya, dan itu adala Deidara yang memanggilnya.

"Deidara-san," sapa Sakura riang dan langsung menghampirinya, "kau sudah baikan?"

"Jauh lebih baik, apa kabar?" tanya Deidara langsung.

"Baik, aku sangat baik," jawab Sakura berbohong dengan tawa palsunya.

"Bohong, aku sudah dengar dari Sasori. Sulit ya kalau mencintai dua laki-laki sekaligus," ucap Deidara tanpa berpikir.

Sakura terdiam kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya."

"Aku tahu, kau wanita baik, hanya saja laki-laki yang menghampirimu itu kelewat posessive sehingga di mata orang lain kaulah yang terlihat serakah," jawab Deidara tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau sangat baik," ujar Sakura lembut.

Deidara membalas senyum Sakura dan akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya namun ucapannya tidak jadi keluar karena dua orang menginterupsi suasana mereka.

"Deidara, sedang bicara dengan siapa kau?"

"Sakura? sedang apa kau di luar?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang, mata Deidara terbelalak. Seakan ada meteor yang akan jatuh ke bumi, Sakura kini merasa panik. Ia berlari menghampiri sosok laki-laki yang kini sudah berjalan menuju dirinya, namun terlambat... Mata onyx Sasuke kini mengeras menatap sosok Deidara yang berusaha bangkit. Karena lukanya yang masih menimbulkan rasa nyeri, tubuhnya kembali jatuh dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasori. Sehingga kini Sasori dan Deidara saling berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"KAAUUUU!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Celaka!" geram Deidara.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu dulu-"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuh Sakura ke samping dan mendekati sosok Deidara, meyakinkan baha dia adalah laki-laki yang pernah bertarung dengannya. Sudah merasa yakin, kini Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, berjuta pertanyaan ingin sekali ia lontarkan pada calon istrinya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan," ucap Sakura dengan wajah takut.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?! Apa hubunganmu dengan anggota Rebellion?!" bentak Sasuke yang kemudian melihat Sasori memegangi tubuh Deidara, seakan dipukul palu besar, kepala Sasuke merasa sakit memikirkan hal yang baru saja ia sadari, "kau anggota Rebellion?"

"Kau..."

"Dia anggota shinsengumi yang menangkap Asuma," ucap Deidara pada Sasori.

Sasuke menoleh pada pada Sakura yang ternyata selama ini menutupi identitas mereka amsing-masing, "Kau tidak memberitahuku tentang semua ini?"

"Ini bukan hal yang gampang, Sasuke-kun..."

"Laki-laki yang meng-claim dirimu adalah salah satu anggota Rebellion!" bentak Sasuke.

"Jangan membentaknya!" geram Sasori.

"DIAM KAU!"

Sasori melompat dari tempatnya dan langsung menghadap Sasuke, mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke seolah menantangnya, "Jangan salahkan dia atas apa yang terjadi."

"Kau hanya orang luar, pemberontak yang hanya sanggup bersembunyi," geram Sasuke.

Dengan inisiatif Sakura berlari dan memisahkan mereka berdua, "Tunggu, biar kujelaskan..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan," ucap Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, "kita pindah sekarang dan kita menikah minggu depan..." Sasuke melirik Sasori dengan sinis dan melanjutkan, "setelah aku meng-eksekusi pemimpin mereka."

Mata Sasori terbelalak dan dengan reflek menarik yukata Sasuke, memukul Sasuke adalah niat Sasori, namun tindakannya terhenti saat Sasuke mengarahkan pisau kecil ke lehernya.

"SASORI!" teriak Deidara.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke.

Tatapan kedua laki-laki itu terlihat gelap dan mengandung sorotan kebencian satu sama lain. Deidara terpana melihat kecepatan mereka yang saling menyerang satu sama lain, dan sedikit salut pada Sakura yang berani masuk ke tengah-tengah mereka. Sakura masih memeluk lengan Sasuke agar tidak menyerang Sasori lebih lanjut.

"Aku ikut denganmu sekarang, kita sudahi ini semua..." ucap Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar ketakutan.

Sasuke yang tidak mau mengalah masih dengan posisi menempelkan pisau kecil pada leher Sasori. Sakura menarik pelan lengan Sasuke dan laki-laki itu menuruti keinginan Sakura. Sambil berjalan diiringi dengan Sakura di sampingnya, Sasuke menatap remeh pada sosok Sasori yang kini menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya... kesal melihat Sakura yang pergi bersama dirinya.

"Aku akan merebutnya!" ujar Sasori tiba-tiba, membuat Deidara bingung, juga membuat Sasuke dan Sakura mengehntikan langkah mereka, "aku akan merebut Sakura dan Asuma, kau dengar itu!"

Sakura menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar dari mata emerald-nya, saat ini ingin sekali Sakura berbalik dan memeluk Sasori... Tapi ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, karena saat ini rasa bersalah Sakura lebih besar dari apapun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Sasori kemudian menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat jelas sedang menahan tangis, "Kau hutang penjelasan padaku," geram Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengangguk.

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura pergi, Deidara menatap Sasori dengan tatapan cemas, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sialan! aku tidak bisa berkutik di hadapan Sakura."

"Kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja sekalian? Dia orang yang menangkap Asuma, dan kau dengar sendiri tadi dia yang akan meng-eksekusi Asuma!"

"Aku tidak bisa! Ada Sakura di sampingnya!" Bantah Sasori.

Kalau begitu kau ajak duel! siapa yang hidup dia yang mendapatkan Sakura dan bebaskan Asuma! Sekali dayung dua pulau terlewati," usul Deidara.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, aku yakin dia laki-laki yang pintar, aku ingin menjatuhkannya memakai otakku juga," jawab Sasori.

Deidara menyenderkan tubuhnya kembali ke futon, "Terserah, aku sudah memberikan solusi yang terbaik untukmu."

.

.

Kini Sakura sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha, sambutan hangat diterima oleh Sakura dari seluruh keluarga Sasuke yang menyapanya di depan gerbang. Namun karena ada hal yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan dengan Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamar mereka. Begitu sudah berada di dalam kamar, Sasuke menutup pintu, melipat kedua tangannya pada Sakura yang kini menempati dirinya duduk di atas kasur.

"Berikan aku alasan kuat, Sakura."

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak berniat menipumu atau-"

"Yang ingin aku tahu adalah... kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku tentang mereka! Kau tahu sendiri aku berpatroli keliling kota untuk mencari mereka! TAPI KAU! KAU CALON ISTRIKU SENDIRI YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN MEREKA!"

"Aku tahu aku salah... Sasuke-kun... aku menutupi identitas kalian masing-masing karena aku tidak mau ada kerincuhan di Aoi Tori, tolong mengertilah~"

"KALAU KAU MEMBERI TAHUKU LEBIH AWAL, AKU BISA MENYUSUN STRATEGI UNTUK MENANGKAP MEREKA!"

"Sasuke-kun~ tolong jangan membentakku..." pinta Sakura.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Sakura, "Sekarang kau tahu? Perdana menteri memintaku... dia memaksaku untuk meng-eksekusi pemimpin Rebellion! Aku menerima tawaran itu karena aku ingin bersama denganmu! Aku diancam Sakura! Selagi aku memikirkan jalan keluar tanpa harus membunuh pemimpin Rebellion, kau bersenang-senang dengannya!"

"Aku tidak bersenang-senang dengan Sasori-san," bantah Sakura yang kini tidak lagi bisa menahan air matanya.

"JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT NAMANYA DI DEPANKU!"

Sakura tepaku melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini sangat kacau, nad Sasuke membentaknya, Sasuke marah padanya... namun kini wajah Sasuke terlihat pilu dan... mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku harus bagaimana?! apa melepasmu dengannya akan membuatmu bahagia? hah!"

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya dengan kencang, "Aku tidak mau, Sauske-kun aku mohon..."

"Aku kecewa padamu Sakura, sangat kecewa!"

Sakura beranjak menuju Sasuke dan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Sasuke dan memeluk kedua kaki Sasuke, "Aku sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah... aku minta maaf padamu... Sasuke-kun~ aku hanya tidak ingin keadaan jadi kacau di Aoi Tori~"

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu langsung membungkuk dan memeluk tubuh Sakura, "Aku kecewa padamu, bukan berarti aku benci padamu," ucap Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura, "kenapa kau tega melakukan itu semua padaku?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya tangis yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Sakura sudah cukup menangis sesungukan dan Sasuke berusaha menangkannya. Walaupun saat ini Sasuke juga tengah menangis, namun ia tak tega melihat Sakura yang sedang mengandung anaknya terlihat frustasi. Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut, dan dengan tatapan sedih Sasuke menyatakan, "Kau sudah menyukainya."

Sakura mengencangkan pelukannya dan makin menangis, tidak ada bantahan darinya dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengencangkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ini semua diluar dugaan Sasuke, dia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura... bisa tertarik pada laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Sasuke terlalu naif.

Sekitar dua jam mereka saling menenangkan diri, kini Sakura sudah bicara normal dengan mata yang sembab, "Kenapa kau setuju untuk meng-eksekusi Asuma?" tanya Sakura.

Posisi mereka kini menjadi di atas kasur, saling peluk namun dengan pakaian masih utuh. Sakura bersender di atas dada bidang Sasuke dan Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura helai demi helai, "Dia brengsek, kalau aku menolaknya, dia akan membuat pernikahan kita batal."

"Boleh aku jujur padamu?" ucap Sakura membangkitkan dirinya, "sebaiknya kautolak permintaan itu."

Sasuke memutar kedua bole matanya, dan Sakura sangat tahu apa maksudnya itu, "Bukan karena ada hubungannya dengan Sas- anak buahnya itu. Tapi kau harus sadar, Sasuke-kun. Banyak rakyat yang menderita akibat Danzo, dan Rebellion... mereka tidak bersalah... Mereka hanya memberontak meminta haknya kembali."

Sasuke terdiam mencerna ucapan Sakura, "Aku tahu, tadi aku mengucapkan di depan laki-laki sialan itu hanya untuk memancing emosinya."

"Eh? Jadi bukan kau yang akan meng-eksekusi Asuma?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Tetap aku, aku akan mencari cara agar bisa merubah pikiran laki-laki tua itu," jawab Sasuke, "kalau aku menolaknya terus terang, bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan dan aku tidak bisa menikahimu... walau sejujurnya aku sudah muak menjadi wakil kapten Shinsengumi."

"Aku tidak peduli kau keluar dari Shinsengumi, asal bisa bersamamu itu sudah cukup," gumam Sakura.

"Kita harus lihat pada kenyataan, aku tidak bisa memberimu makan hanya dengan cinta," ucap Sasuke mengetuk kepala Sakura.

"Sebenarnya... Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau lagi ada yang ditutup-tutupi," ujar sakura, "Ino dan aku sudah mempunyai rencana untuk mengacaukan eksekusi itu."

"Ino?"

"Ya, kami... lebih tepatnya Karin mengenal anak dari perdana menteri, Sai Shimura," ucap Sakura.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, "Kau serius?"

"Ng, dan dia ingin membantu kita... menurunkan posisi Danzo."

"Temukan aku padanya," pinta Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aku akan beritahu Ino, ceritanya panjang... aku ingin istirahat tidur denganmu, aku lelah~" ucap Sakura kembali tidur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dipelukan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, begitu kau bangun ceritakan semuanya padaku," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab, saat Sasuke merasakan berat tubuh Sakura... ia yakin wanitanya itu sudah tertidur. Menangis membuat Sakura lelah, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan memikirkan hubungan Sakura dan Sasori. Betapa ia membenci laki-laki itu saat ini, dan Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai hal yang sudah ia yakini bahwa Sakura pun sudah menyukai Sasori. Namun diliihat dari gelagat Sasori, saingannya itu bukan lagi ada di tahap suka, dia... sudah mencintai Sakura.

.

.

"Bagaimana? sudah ada kabar baru?"

"Ya, mereka baru saja mengetahui identitas masing-masing."

"Baiklah, kita harus terus berhati-hati, walau mereka masih muda, otak mereka semua encer."

"Aku akan memberi laporan lagi, Danzo-sama."

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : HUAAAA! Maaf yaaa chapter ini pendeeek =3= tau ngga sih, aku ngetik ini tuh jam 2 malem! oh my oh my... gara2 mama aku minta dianterin belanja ke care*** untuk midnight sale, aku jadi supir T^T hiks...**

**Dan maaf kalau chapter ini agak boring, mungkin memang lagi di cerita yang boring, tapi di chapter depan udah mulai masuk inti konfliknya... bocoran, chapter depan udah aksi dari Sai dkk XD bakal ada sesuatu pada Karin sebelum pertunangan Sai dan Ino. dan keadaan yang kacau, juga keputusan Sasuke XD**

**see you next chap :***

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rosachi-hime : XD**

**Pink Uchiha : hehehee, Deidara emang ngaco XD waahh syukur deh kalau enjoy /  
**

**ahalya : Hati wanita bisa mendua kok, BAHKAN MENIGA! wakakakakakaaa XD**

**Princess Emeralyna : :( siap2 kecewa di cerita angst sayaang :(**

**ridafi chan : hahahaa, iya jahat, dia karakter yg paling nge-bt in =3=**

**gadisranti3251 : mudah2an bisa mempertahankan update kilatkuuu /**

**rizkaekha : IYAAAA! itu typo! =A= T_T**

**hanazono yuri : hahahaa, gimana kalau g sama semuanya aja =3=**

**Andia Sakuchi : hehehee, tenang, sasusaku g akan bubar kok, hati sakura hanya untuk sasuke. ke sasori juga sih, yaa beberapa persen laah mereka XD  
**

**iya baka-san : nah, adegan sakura mohon2 meluk kaki sasuke... itu aku ngebayangin kesannya istri yg minta maaf ke suami karena udah selignkuh wakakakakakaa XD**

**Tun'z : AAMMIINN! hhahahaaa XD**

**BCherryPurpLe : lanjuttttt! XD**

**ZMona : iyaapp, ini juga duah mulai masuk intinya XD**

**Putpit : wooohH! review kamu banyak bener XD eh? ngingetin sama vampire diaries? aku ngga tau cerita film serial vampire itu, tau sih tapi g tau ceritanya gmn dan g suka juga =3=**

**Minami Aiko : okeee XD**

**cherry angella blossoms : Ahahahaa, jangan, kalau sasu sama kamu, nanti sakura sama siapa? =3=**

**.**

**.**

**AI~akai ito no monogatari~**

**( LOVE~ the legend of red thread~ )**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : M**

**SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. Setting-an jepang ala zaman edo, namun maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan istilah dan sebagainya. Apapun pairingnya, yang penting kenikmatan dari cerita yang disajikan XD**

**.**

**.**

Karin memandangi tali merah yang kini melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kalau mengingat Ino dan Sai akan segera bertunangan... enatah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali Karin membuang tali merah itu. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena saat ini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memandangi lukisan pemberian Sai kepadanya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu, tapi hubungan yang terjadi terasa begitu spesial.

Tapi kalau berbicara tentang hubungan spesial, nona muda yang sedang sibuk menata rambut di kamarnya ini juga sudah merasakan hubungannya dengan si ninja pirang itu menjadi spesial. Naruto selalu berada di sampingnya, membuatnya tertawa, merasa aman dan nyaman. Salah satu faktor Ino menyetujui menjadi tunangan palsu Sai adalah untuk melihat reaksi Naruto... apakah pemuda itu cemburu? atau malah biasa saja?

Memikirkan Naruto cemburu padanya membuat Ino tersenyum sendiri, dan itu membuat Naruto yang kini berdiri di belakangnya terheran atas tingkah nona mudanya yang terkekeh sambil kesusahan menggulung rambutnya yang panjang. Dengan inisiatif Naruto menghampirinya dan membantu menggulung rambut Ino.

"Kata tolong masih berlaku untukmu kan?" ucap Naruto yang mengambil alih kegiatan Ino.

"Aku sengaja," Ino berucap sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar."

Ino tersenyum ketika melihat bayangan Naruto yang sedang menata rambutnya dari cermin, dengan ragu gadis itu berucap, "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang... rencana kita?"

"Bagian yang mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Pertunangan..." jawab Ino gugup.

"Oh."

Hanya itu.

Hanya itu komentar yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, itu tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran Ino, "Kalau aku sendiri," Ino kembali berucap, "aku sangat menantikannya, sepertinya Sai pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab."

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan ocehan Ino dan tetap fokus pada rambut Ino yang hampir selesai ditata, namun karena tidak ada timpalan kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, maka Ino meneruskannya, "Kira-kira acara pertunangannya meriah tidak ya?"

"Kau serius ingin bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap mata Ino.

Ada sedikit rasa iseng dari diri Ino, "Iya, lagipula Sai juga tampan, dia juga–"

"Sudah selesai," potong Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang kini menatap punggungnya, langkah naruto terhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya kemdian berlutut dan berucap, "Hamba hanya bisa medoakan kebahagiaanmu, nona Ino."

Dengan begitu Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya, sedangkan Ino... kini tertegun melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang sangat tidak ia suka. Berlutut, panggilan formal dan semacamnya... membuat Ino sadar kalau mereka adalah—majikan dan pengawalnya. Tidak, Ino tidak suka hal ini... tapi ia juga tidak bisa berlari keluar dan memanggil Naruto kemudian meminta maaf. Pasti Naruto akan mengatakan 'apa yang harus dimaafkan?' dan Ino benci akan hal itu.

Kini... Ino menyesal telah membuka topik yang membuatnya menjadi murung sendiri.

.

.

Tsunade berada di ruangannya yang masih dihuni oleh Deidara, tatapannya kini terlihat cemas. Sasori yang kini berada di samping Deidara melemparkan tatapan yang seolah menunggu jawaban dari Tsunade.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," akhirnya Tsunade menjawab.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Kau jangan gila, mana mungkin aku mengembalikan semua uang yang telah Sasuke berikan pada kami, itu jumlahnya sangat besar! mencabut hak claim tidak semudah itu," geram Tsunade.

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya, ada apa sebenarnya Sasori-san meminta Tsunade-sama untuk mencabut claim Sasuke pada Sakura?" tanya Shizune.

"Identitasku sudah diketahui olehnya," jawab Sasori yang membuat Tsunade dan Shizune tersentak, namun sebelum Tsunade kembali bertanya, Sasori melengkapi jawabannya, "kemarin tanpa disengaja, Sasuke melihatku dan Deidara. Sasuke menyadari Deidara yang habis bertarung dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan tujuanku meminta agar anda mencabut claim Sasuke adalah..."

Sasori memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan kembali berbicara, "Agar melindungi Sakura dari masalah kami."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Dengan posisi Sakura yang di claim olehku dan Sasuke, itu akan menyulitkannya, aku tidak meminta hanya Sasuke yang mencabut claimnya, akupun akan mencabut claimku. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengembalikan uang yang Asuma berikan padamu, aku hanya ingin Sakura bebas dan... yang kukhawatirkan... Sakura—dia akan terlibat konflik ini."

"Ditambah, si pemudia shinsengumi sudah mengetahui identitas Sasori," kali ini Deidara yang berucap, "Sakura sudah memiliki perasaan pada Sasori, apa jadinya nanti kalau memang Sasuke lah yang harus meng-eksekusi Asuma... aku yakin akan ada pertumpahan darah antara Sasori dan Sasuke."

"Dia benar," ucap Shizune, "Tsunade-sama... kita harus membicarakan hal ini pada Sakura."

"Lagipula," Sasori melanjutkan, "apa status oiran yang sedang terikat claim bisa menikah?"

"Menikah? Kau ingin menikahi Sakura? itu tidak bisa, Sasuke harus melepas claimnya terlebih dahulu baru kau bisa menikahi Sakura," jawab Tsunade.

"Tidak, bukan aku," jawab Sasori, "Sasuke lah yang akan menikahi Sakura."

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" ucap Tsunade dengan geram.

"Bahkan Sakura akan pindah dengan Sasuke, anda juga tidak tahu?" tanya Sasori.

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya dan langsung beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu menuju kamar Sakura. Begitu ia menggeser pintu, terlihat Sakura yang sedang muntah di halaman belakang. Tsunade bergegas menghampiri wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri itu dan menggosok punggungnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Merasa disentuh dan mendengar suara Tsunade... Sakura langsung menoleh, "Tsunade-sama..."

"Apa benar kau akan pindah ke kediaman Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah... kecewa.

Sakura sempat terdiam kemudian memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, "Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini."

"Dan aku harap penjelasanmu masuk akal."

Sakura terdiam kembali sambil memegangi perutnya, "Aku hamil... anak Sasuke."

Mata Tsunade terbelalak ketika mendengar jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, "Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke dan menerima lamarannya."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri aturannya kan, Sakura? Sasori salah satu orang yang juga meng-claim dirimu," ujar Tsunade menatap pilu anak angkatnya.

"Aku tahu... tapi Sasuke-kun... aku mencintainya, aku sadar... aku tidak bisa kalau bukan Sasuke-kun..." jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau juga mencintai Sasori?" tanya Tsunade ragu.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dan tanpa dijawab pun Tsunade sudah tahu jawabannya dengan ekspresi Sakura yang seakan menahan tangisnya. Dengan inisiatif, Tsunade memeluk Sakura erat, "Maafkan aku... kalau bukan karena keegoisanku... kau tidak akan terperangkap begini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini salahku karena terlibat terlalu dalam, tapi aku sudah memutuskan.. aku akan menjalani hidupku dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, sering-seringlah main kesini," ucap Tsunade—masih memeluk Sakura.

"Pasti," jawab Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu."

Suara berat yang terdengar membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain, pemilik dari suara itu melangkah mendekati mereka dan menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan serius, "Tidak usah kau ucapkan apa-apa, aku mengerti," ujar Tsunade.

"Jadi..."

"Aku berpihak padamu Sasuke, aku akan mencabut claim Sasori."

.

.

Malam hari, Sakura sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha, entah kenapa Sakura sudah sangat nyaman berada di rumah yang megah ini, dan sangat kebetulan seluruh keluarga Uchiha sedang mendatangi pertemuan dadakan yang diadakan oleh Hyuuga, jadi kini Sakura dan Sasuke lah yang tertinggal. Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Sakura, menunggu kedatangan orang yang sudah ia tunggu sejak Sakura mengatakan akan mengenalkannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kan bisa menunggunya sambil duduk," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Lama sekali, kemana orang yang kausebut itu?"

Sesaat, Sasuke mendengar ada beberapa suara kereta kuda yang berhenti di depan halaman rumahnya. Begitu Sasuke melihat ternyata ada tiga kereta kuda yang berhenti, keluarlah sosok Ino dan Naruto dari kereta paling depan, sosok Sai yang keluar dari kereta kedua, dan terakhir adalah tiga sosok yang membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak dan mengencangkan kepalan tangannya.

"Siapa yang mengundang mereka kesini!" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura.

Merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, kini Sakura ikut melihat ke halaman depan kediaman Uchiha, dan ekspresi Sakura pun tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sasuke. Sai memimpin mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke dengan wajah tenang, tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke keluar dan berjalan menuju arah sosok yang sangat ia tidak sukai untuk berada disini.

"Tunggu dulu, Uchiha," Sai menghentikan gerakan Sasuke dengan cepat, "ada alasan yang kuat mengapa aku membawa Sasori dan Deidara ke tempatmu."

"Aku harap alasan itu cukup kuat untuk menurunkan niatku memenggal kepala kalian bertiga," geram Sasuke.

Ino menatap seram pada Sasuke yang kini saling lempar tatapan sinis pada Sasori. Sakura dengan inisiatif menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya kembali masuk. Diiringi oleh yang lain, Ino sadar... sangat sadar bahwa suasana ini memanas, selain dari tadi ia melirik Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menegurnya, mata Ino tertarik untuk melihat ekspresi Sasori ketika Sakura bersama Sasuke. Dan Ino bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasori sangat mencintai Sakura, pandangan Sasori terlihat pilu.

Begitu semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga Sasuke, Sai membuka topik.

"Jadi, alasanku membawa kalian ke sini, pertama kenalkan... aku adalah Sai Shimura, anak dari perdana menteri Danzo Shimura," ucap Sai.

Perkenalan yang Sai buka cukup membuat Sasori dan Deidara terkejut, apa tujuan anak perdana menteri mengumpulkan mereka di sini dan dengan terang-terangan membuka identitasnya di depan salah satu anggota shinsenhumi... juga Rebellion?

"Aku tahu, salah satu diantara kalian adalah korban kekejaman atas sistem yang dijalankan oleh ayahku," ujar Sai, "dan aku ingin menebus semua itu."

"Apa yang kaubisa lakukan?" tanya Sasori yang terdengar seperti meremehkan.

"Aku ingin membantu kalian," jawab Sai yang kini menatap ke arah Sasori dan Sasuke, "aku akan bertunangan di hari yang sama dengan tanggal peng-eksekusian."

Pernyataan Sai membuat Karin tersentak dan menatap Sai dengan tatapan cemas, sebelum ada yang membuka pembicaraan, Sai melanjutkan, "Itu adalah pertunangan untuk pengalihan perhatian masyarakat. begitu semua teralihkan pada pesta, aku ingin Sasuke mengganti sosok pemimpin Rebellion dengan boneka manusia. Setelah itu, aku sudah meminta salah satu shinsengumi untuk bekerja sama dengan kita."

"Siapa? tanya Sakura.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Apa?! Jadi kau sudah tahu ini semua?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Shikamaru yang mengatakannya padaku, tapi percayalah padaku, aku baru mengenal orang ini," jawab Sasuke yang menatap Sai.

"Lalu, setelah Sasuke mengganti sosok Asuma dengan boneka... apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Karin.

"Karin, kau siapkan kereta kuda yang besar, dan Naruto kau alihkan para penjaga agar Sasori dan Deidara bisa membawa Asuma masuk ke dalam kereta tersebut. Suasana pasti akan rusuh, percaya padaku. Saat keadaan rusuh, Naruto kau bawa Ino bersamamu," jelas Sai.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Karin pada Sai.

"Sai akan bekerja sama dengan Neji dan Hinata untuk melakukan penyerbuan di kediaman Shimura, agar posisi Danzo duturunkan secepatnya," jawab Ino dengan percaya diri.

"Lalu, setelah semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Sasuke dan Sakura... kalian berdua pergilah ke tempat yang paling jauh untuk sementara sampai keadaan tenang, kalau tidak, seluruh shinsengumi berani meletakkan nyawa mereka untuk mencari kepalamu. Apa kau siap?" tanya Sai.

"Aku siap," jawab Sasuke dengan yakin, begitu tahu Sakura merasa ragu, Sasuke menggenggam tangan wanitanya itu dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Shikamaru akan ikut dengan kita, tenang saja."

"Apa jadinya kalau masyarakat tahu kalau pertunangan kalian palsu?" tanya Deidara.

"Tentang itu, aku berubah pikiran," ujar Sai pada Ino, "apa kau tidak keberatan untuk benar-benar bertunangan denganku?"

Ino terbelalak, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan karin mengernyitkan dahinya, sebelum ada kata protes dari Ino, Sai memotong, "Hanya untuk kepentingan semata, tenang saja tidak akan sampai menikah, aku janji. Kalau mau menjalankan rencana ini, kita harus melakukan semuanya dengan matang, kalau ayahku sampai tahu bahwa pertunangan ini palsu... kuberi tahu pada kalian betapa liciknya laki-laki tua itu."

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya dan menjawab, "Baiklah."

"Apa?" sentak Naruto.

"Aku akan terus bermain dengan rencana," Ino kembali menjawab.

"Tunggu dulu, kau paling tidak mau yang namanya dipaksa untuk–"

"Tidak apa, Naruto," potong Ino, "semua akan sesuai rencana, kan?" tanya Ino pada Sai.

"Karena itu aku butuh kerja sama kalian," jawab Sai.

Naruto menatap Ino dengan tatapan kecewa, ini semua di luar dugaannya, selama Naruto menjadi pengawal Ino, dia selalu bisa menebak langkah apa yang akan Ino ambil. Tapi sekarang, ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Apakah Naruto akan rela bahwa Ino bertunangan dengan laki-laki lain? Tentu saja tidak! Namun dia harus bagaimana? lagi-lagi status mereka yang mengahlangi gerakan Naruto.

Disaat Naruto sedang gelisah, Ino pun gelisah. Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat? Dia hanya takut kalau rencana mereka akan gagal, saat ini Ino bisa merasakan kekecewaan Naruto. Ino bisa rasakan itu, namun dia tidak ada pilihan lain... ini demi kepentingan semuanya.

"Kapan tanggal pertunangannya?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

Sai menatap karin dengan tatapan lembut, karin makin bingung... Walau Sai mengusulkan bertunangan serius dengan Ino namun tatapannya pada Karin tetap selembut saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Lusa."

"APA?!"

Sakura, Naruto dan Karin tersentak.

Sakura yakin kalau Ino pasti tidak akan mau, dan ia sangat menghargai pengorbanan Ino untuk masalah ini... Tapi tidak harus secepat itu, kan?

"Ino... apa kau–"

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih! Sebenarnya kalian berniat untuk membebaskan Asuma dan menurunkan posisi Danzo atau tidak?!" bentak Ino yang memotong ucapan Sakura, sadar akan bentakannya... Ino memejamkan kedua matanya dan melangkah ke arah Sakura, "maaf... aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu~"

"Aku hanya khawatir kamu dan..." Sakura tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia hanya berani menatap Naruto dengan tatapan cemas.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini aku ingin kalian semua istirahat total," pinta Sai, "sampai lusa, semua akan dimulai."

"Bagaimana dengan tempatnya?" tanya Sasuke, "dimana kalian mengadakan pertunangannya?"

"Aku akan meminta acaranya diadakan di rumah saja, agar kalian di tempat eksekusi pun tidak terlalu banyak penjaga," jawab Sai.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus kembali dan bertemu di acaraku," ujar Sai dengan nada sarkastik.

"Sai, terima kasih banyak," ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama, ini semua demi kalian dan masyarakat," jawab Sai kemudian menoleh ke arah Karin dan menjulurkan tangannya, "ayo pulang."

Karin tersipu dan mengangguk. Setelah Ino memasuki kereta kudanya bersama Naruto dan Karin bersama Sai, tersisa Deidara dan Sasori yang masih bertatapan dengan Sasuke di depan kerera kuda mereka. Sasori masih terdiam di saat Deidara sudah menaiki keretanya.

"Sasori, ayo naik," ajak Deidara.

Namun Sasori malah berjalan menuju Sasuke, menatap mata onyx dengan tajam, "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Silakan bicara," ujar Sasuke yang tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Tidak di hadapan Sakura maupun Deidara," pinta Sasori.

"..." Sasuke melirik Sakura, mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu cepat masuk ke dalam. Sakura mengangguk dan menuruti perintah dari mata Sasuke.

Begitu sosok Sakura sudah hilang, Sasori berjalan menjauh dari sosok Deidara.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? jangan buang-buang waktuku," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Aku sangat mencintainya," ucap Sasori tiba-tiba kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan, "aku tidak memintamu untuk memberikan Sakura padaku, yang aku inginkan... kerja sama denganmu... agar Sakura tidak terlibat konflik yang akan terjadi nanti."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau yang paling mengerti permainan pemerintah, walaupun aku berhasil membawa Asuma kabur, kau melarikan diri bersama Sakura... Bukan berarti Sakura aman–"

"Katakan langsung intinya!" bentak Sasuke.

Sasori menatap tajam pada Sasuke, "Intinya, ketika rencana kita berhasil, aku ingin kau dan Sakura ikut denganku, Asuma dan Deidara," pinta Sasori.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar permintaan Sasori, "Kenapa kau bisa meminta permintaan seperti ini?"

"Sebetulnya... hanya Sakura yang ingin kubawa, tapi Sakura sangat mencintaimu. Aku memiliki pondok yang sangat aman untuk kita semua," ujar Sasori, "tentu saja Deidara tidak tahu tentang hal ini."

"..."

"Pertimbangkanlah tawaranku... Sasuke."

Dan ini pertama kalinya Sasori memanggil nama Sasuke sambil menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke merasa ada perasaan asing dalam dirinya saat Sasori menepuk pundaknya, seolah... rasa percaya terhadap teman... sama seperti perasaan ketika Shikamaru mempercayainya akan sesuatu yang besar.

.

.

Di dalam kereta kuda, Karin merenung tidak berbicara satu kata-pun pada Sai yang memutuskan untuk mengantar Karin pulang. Sai tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Karin mencemaskan dirinya, menyadari pergelangan tangan Karin terlingkar pita merah pemberiannya, Sai tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi... kau tidak mau bicara padaku?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

Karin terkejut oleh suara Sai dan reflek menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya, "Ini hanya rencana, aku tidak akan menikahinya," ujar Sai.

"Itu hakmu," gumam Karin pelan sambil melepaskan tali merah di pergelangannya lalu diberikan kembali pada Sai, "ini kukembalikan."

Marah.

Sai sangat tahu karin marah... atau lebih tepatnya cemburu?

Sai tersenyum lembut dan meraih tali merah yang Karin serahkan, merasa Sai mengambil tali merah yang tidak sunggung-sungguh Karin berikan itu membuat dirinya kecewa, namun kekecewaan itu hilang ketika Karin merasakan rambutnya disenutuh oleh Sai. Dan kini Sai telah mengikat tali merah pada rambut karin.

"Tetaplah begini," ujar Sai tersenyum setelah mengikat talit itu menjadi pengikat rambut.

Wajah karin memerah, dan kini hanya sunyi yang menyelimuti suasana hangat pada mereka, sampai saatnya mereka tiba di Aoi Tori. Sebelum Karin turun dari kereta kuda, Sai memanggilnya, "Karin."

Karin menoleh, "Lusa... datanglah dengan tali merah yang menjadi hiasan rambutmu," pinta Sai.

"Ng," jawab Karin mengangguk.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : Huaaaaaaaaaa! maaf telat update T_T Kemarin aku badmood banget sumpah, gara-gara gajian aku di pending itu berdampak ke semuanya, dan itu nyebelin banget banget banget! T_T**

**Nah, chapter depan itu adalah chapter intinya, peng-eksekusian Asuma juga pertunangan SaiIno XD**

**nah, bisa minta pendapat tentang chapter ini? *blink blink***

**sampai jumpa chapter depan XD**

**XoXo**

**V3yagami**


End file.
